


Can't Help Falling in Love

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, But take place in S1, COMPLETE!, Cas has no idea bout humanity, Chapters get better, Character's Heaven, Daddy!Kink, Dean is Really Smart, Dean's Heaven, Drinking, Ends in 2017, Enjoy!, F/M, Finding John but not the most important part, Fingering, Forever finding John Winchester, Happy Ending, Hiding from douche angels, Hints at Megstiel, Hunting, Hurt!Sam, I left halfway through then came back, I'll add sexy tags as I go along, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Language, Lilith tortures Reader, Long case fic, Love becomes Requited, Lucifer and Lillith problems, Making Out, Mild BDSM, Mildly Dick Cas, Monsters, Multiple story lines, Near-Death Experience, Not super slow, Oral, Outside Sex, Plot Twists, S1 Winchester, S1 spoilers, Second half is better written tbf, Shifters, Smut on a hunt, So everyone is niave, Stanford Sam, Tbf if you're here without watching S1 then you're bringing it on yourself, Unrequited Love, Violence, attempted sexual assualt, case!fic, future smut, not-canon, reader injury, slowish burn, so is Sam (obviously), time jumps, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: The reader has tried continuously to fall out of love with Sam, however just when you think that you've got it under your belt, Sam comes waltzing right back into your life again undoing all of the hard work that you’ve worked toward.(Read notes inside.)





	1. If you were German, I'd be English

**Author's Note:**

> Okey Dokey! So I'm deciding to post this from my Tumblr (JaredPadasexyy) and on to here! I will admit that the first few chapters probably aren't the best but then about chapter seven-ish my writing improves and so the story line get's stronger and thicker. Please do leave Kudos and leave a Review, it would be greatly appreciated! The story line changes as you get more into the story, we begin with some unrequited feelings and issues between the Reader and Sam, then further on problems with Lucifer and Lilith arrive as well as the monster of the week and some hunting! So this fic is packed with adventure, action and smut, hope y'all enjoy!

You had known the Winchesters for what felt like the beginning of time, Mary had been best friends with your mother and both were hunters until agreeing with Azazel for a normal life to bring back John Winchester and Caroline, your aunt aka your mother’s sister. After both dying in their untimely deaths you and the Winchesters went out to find the demon who had killed your mother and then later on your aunt as well as Jessica Moore, Sam’s girlfriend.

You weren’t a cruel person, you knew that the death of Jessica would tear Sam apart but you couldn’t help to not be so sad that he would be hunting again, that it would be the three of you together trying to find John. Maybe also the fact that you lost your aunt anyway made you realize that your mothers deal was a waste anyway, so you wanted to throw yourself right into the deep end of hunting.

Maybe also the deep end of falling in love with Sam Winchester, again. Okay so you weren’t some love sick idiot (at least that’s what you told yourself) you just couldn’t help falling for Sam. In the beginning everyone, yourself included would have said that if you were gonna end up with any of the Winchesters it would definitely be Dean, not just because of your slightly closer age difference but because you and Dean had so much in common. You both listened to classic rock, doing Sam’s head in with replaying the same AC/DC records over and over again, both you and Dean shared an unhealthy obsession with fast food (pun intended) if it weren’t for the job of hunting you were convinced that you and Dean would be well over obese by now.

Not only that but you and Dean both shared a lot of similarities in your personalities, you both had over 110% sass, the best comebacks known to man, you were obsessed with the same TV shows and if possible the only exercise ever done was training.

To anyone else you were the perfect couple, but to you and Dean you might as well have been brother and sister, twins possibly.

Then there was Sam Winchester, you and him were so opposite that if you would have been in WW2 Sam would be German and you would be English. Sam loved all that stupid exercise stuff, he watched boring TV shows and barely listened to music, Sam ate rabbit food and was just too damn tall, but you loved it. Just because you were so different, it didn’t mean that you didn’t get along – you and Sam were practically best friends. Then Sam went of to Stanford which pissed you off probably even more than it did Dean, it was then when you made yourself fall out of love with Sam it didn’t really work but you convinced yourself that it did. You made yourself forget about the shaggy haired, doe eyed puppy dog, you denied the fact that during different light spectrum’s Sam’s eyes changed colour and you almost begged the doctor’s to lobotomise you so that you’d forget that one time when Sam walked out of the shower in just a towel because you’d had to share a motel room.

Then the demon wrecked all your progress by killing Jess and sending Sam back on the road with you and Dean to help look for John. Sure the whole thing with Jessica burned like a hot rod in the back, but you tried your best to ignore it – and then she died which stirred uncomfortable and unwelcome feelings of relief within you. You had developed a crush on Sam at about the age of 17, Sam was 14 at the time which made it seem so wrong but he was such an early developer, any time before that was trying to work on a crush toward Dean but there was just nothing there. Then it was about four years ago Sam was 18 and you were 21, you were alone for once and squatting in an abandoned house whilst waiting for John and Dean to get back from a Rugaru hunt, you found an old record player and John had left the Impala opting for a truck instead, you and Sam found some old Elvis L P’s and began playing them. ‘Can’t help falling in love’ came on and you and Sam were dancing away, you couldn’t dance but somehow Sam could and he taught you – this was something you had in common, you both loved Elvis. This was also the moment that you fell in love with Sam, he was barely an adult and it felt so weird too you but you couldn’t help it, then that year he announced that he was going to Stanford and you barely heard from him for four years until now.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Now, you were sat in the back of the Impala because of course Sam gets shot gun even though he hasn’t been here and you were riding up front for the last several months. Sam’s been back with you and Dean for about a month now and the tension between the two of you is almost unbearable, Dean pulls into the parking lot of a diner “why did you stop I thought we were heading on?” You ask, impatient to find John so that some order can get restored.

“I stopped because I’m starving sweetheart, and I know that you and Sam haven’t eaten for about a day so if you can stop hating on each other and making it awkward as hell for me, I’m gonna get some grub, up to you if you come with me” with that he got out the Impala slamming it closed and walking up to the diner.

An uncomfortable silence fell between you and Sam, just as you were about to leave he spoke up “it’s been two months now Y/N, you can’t still be mad at me for going to Stanford, even Dean’s forgiven me.”

You shook your head “yeah well I’m not Dean am I? You left without any consideration for how it would make me feel Sam. I thought we were friends-.”  
“We are friends” he butts in interrupting you.

“Then I find out that you’ve got Law school lined up, as well as a girlfriend of what three years? That you were no doubt gonna propose to and then what Sam? Live a nice apple-pie life leaving me and Dean behind? You didn’t even try to contact me!” It was true, since Sam left he spoke to Dean a little and maybe you once but he hardly bothered.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t like that Y/N, I wasn’t trying to leave you or Dean, I just wanted a chance at a normal life what’s so bad about that?” He asked awkwardly turning to face you from the front seat.

'It wasn’t with me, that’s what’s so bad about it’ you wanted to say so badly, but knew that you just couldn’t. “You know better Sam, I’m sorry about what happened to Jessica I really am but no hunter gets a real life, you should know that of all people” you said thinking of both your mothers.

“I never wanted this Y/N” he began to say, but you cut in wanting to end the conversation.

“None of us did, you think I wanted to hunt the monsters under my bed? You think Dean enjoyed practically raising you because of how hell bent on revenge John is that he forgets he has kids instead of soldiers half of the time? I understand it’s difficult Sam but why should you get the out that we all deserve?” With that you left the car and began walking up to the diner, maybe it was harsh considering what Sam was going through but you were going through the same, your aunt had just died. Shaking your head you pushed open the door and began scanning the room for Dean, you were not going to fall for Sam Winchester, not this time, not again, you were just going to focus on finding John and the son of a bitch who killed your family because feelings for Sam would hold you back, and you weren’t going to be held back anymore.


	2. Not everything is as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and you finally have a "civilized" conversation, the first hunt of the week makes an appearance then when things are looking up, they suddenly go smashing back down again.

Sam couldn’t understand why you were being so cold toward him, so he left to go to college big deal, you could have done the same if you really wanted to you were definitely smart enough. Tossing his bag onto the old motel bed Sam plonked down next to it and began running his fingers through his thick hair, okay so you were best friends before all of this he kind of understood why you were pissy, he did just up and leave with a half-arsed good bye after all. But it wasn’t just that, a couple of years ago Sam had felt a feeling toward you that you that he probably shouldn’t have, it was like butterflies and sweets all lovey dovey and Sam couldn’t point what it was. It felt so right that he was convinced it must’ve been wrong, you had been slow dancing to Elvis together, you had no idea what you were doing but Sam taught you the right steps to take, it made him feel as though he wasn’t a hunter, as if he was a just a guy dancing with a girl one nice evening to some classic tunes.

That was then, and this was now where Sam had no clue what do with himself, he partly left to have a go at a normal life but also partly left because of the feelings he felt spurring up for you, to Sam it almost seemed taboo in a weird sort of way as you had grown up practically as brother and sister.

A knock on the door shook Sam out of his thoughts and he went to open it seeing you stood there with a map in hand “I’m pretty sure I have a good idea where the shape shifter is, Dean’s gone out to get more silver bullets he’ll be back soon but I guess I better show you quickly” you said quickly and scrambled as you let yourself into his motel room. You dumped the map onto the dusty motel table and began pointing around “it’s in Colorado about 12 miles down the road so not far at all really, probably get there in about forty minutes” you continued to explain.

Sam nodded his head, so just hunter talk then “so we should probably hit the road when Dean gets back then? Get there as soon as possible.” The three of you had been hunting this shifter for about three weeks now with no luck, the shape shifter’s MO was to turn into figures of authority i.e. police men then go around killing people easy because who doesn’t trust a policeman?

“Yeah he won’t be long, just don’t trust anybody not even traffic cops” you said cracking a small joke whilst pushing the map aside so that you could sit on the table. Sam’s gaze travelled up your body and began to scan what you wearing, black jeans with a red and black check plaid shirt and a plain black vest top underneath nothing special at all just the routine hunter outfit but with the way you sat on the table you placed your hands palms up to keep your balance which meant that your elbows were squishing in your boobs without you even noticing, Sam however had the perfect view from your vest top and had a hard time prying his eyes away.

“Uh yeah, yeah” Sam said forcing his eyes away, you kept an intense gaze on Sam the entire time he was distracted, for what felt like minutes was merely seconds- milliseconds probably but wait was he just staring down your chest? No, no that was absolutely Dean’s MO nothing to do with Sam, probably just your imagination like when you think that someone is waving at you in a shop and you wave back except they were doing it to the person behind you, yeah okay no-one was behind you but still- he must’ve been eyeing up the map.

“You want to have a look? I’m pretty certain it’s just up the road though” you said gesturing to the map.

“What? Oh yeah I mean no it’s fine I believe you” he said as he made his way to the small beaten up looking fridge and pulled out a can “you want one?”

“Sure” you said, if you were gonna keep hallucinating Sam looking down your chest you were gonna need at least one beer.

You both said in a not quite awkward silence for a minutes before you just couldn’t help yourself “what’s so good about college anyway?”

“Y/N..” Sam warned but you still continued.

“I’m not making a jab at you, I just generally wanna know it’s not like I’m going any time soon I just wanna know what you saw in college” you said whilst sipping your beer, so that might have been a little lie you were kinda taking another hit at Sam but at the same time you were curious as to what was so great about college.

Sam shrugged “I don’t really know, I just saw the opportunity for a normal life and took it. It’s what I’ve always wanted and after that last argument with dad I just took it, no second thoughts.” Now that kinda hurt, and Sam must’ve realised so he quickly added on “not that I wanted to leave you or Dean behind I really didn’t but you and Dean seemed to get along with dad a hell of a lot easier than I did and seeing as though you still had each other I didn’t think you’d mind so much.”

You rolled you eyes “your such a little shit Sam, just because Dean and I got through the day with minimal arguments it didn’t mean that your ass leaving the door wouldn’t go unrecognised.”

“Yeah I know, and I do regret not trying to contact you more it was just with classes and deadlines things were getting on top of me easily, considering I’d never done anything like that before I was drowning in assignments and I just kept forgetting then before I knew it four years had passed and I had no idea” Sam was trying to reason with you and you really did understand, but for you it was more than that.

“Okay Sam” you wanted to ask him more, like about Jess and how he found the time for her but not you (and Dean of course) but even you knew how that would be inappropriate, you also wanted to ask him questions like ’what about the demons and monsters that were getting away because you weren’t there to stop them?’ However you restrained yourself, you had to stop arguing with Sam so much, Dean had gotten over it already so there was no excuses after all they were brothers. Besides, it wasn’t Sam’s fault that you fell in love with him and he was that much of an idiot that he couldn’t see it.

“Okay” Sam agreed “you ready for this shifter Y/N?”

You nodded your head “little nervous though, it’s the first one we’ve done solo. Well not solo I mean there will be three of us so anything but, however none of us have done it alone before but I guess we have John so it won’t be much different-” you began rambling off about the shifter so Sam just sat there chuckling “what?”

“Nothing you’re just rambling again, don’t worry I get it” he said chuckling, little dimples gracing that amazing smile not now Y/N.

“I do not ramble, I was just being thorough.”

“Yes Y/N you do ramble, very thorough though I absolutely understand your mad ramblings” he said winking at you.

“Shut up Sam” you said before you both started laughing, just like old times. As easy as it was to be mad at Sam it was also pretty draining, so to have a few minutes of just laughter between yourselves made you feel pretty good.

Then there was a knock at the motel door so Sam went to go and answer it “sounded like I was missing out on a pretty good joke there” Dean said as he allowed himself in “we friends now then?” He added as he dumped a rucksack with what you assumed was weapons onto the table. You and Sam just looked around awkwardly so Dean just piped up “okay whatever wierdo’s, so I got the silver bullets and some other stuff that will no doubt come in handy a bit more silver and what not so if we leave like now we should get there within the hour just before dark” Dean quickly explained as he rolled up the map that was still on the table and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

“Right then I’ll just go back to my room and get packed up then” you said as you made your way out of the room and toward yours which was just down the hall. As you let you let yourself into your motel room you couldn’t help but let your mind stray toward Sam again, maybe you should just drop this whole Stanford thing and be friends with him again, the tension was unnecessary and probably grating on Dean’s last nerve. You quickly packed up the few items that you had and made your way out the parking lot and toward Dean’s Impala.

The ride to Colorado was pretty much in silence, not awkward like last time just content. Dean had the radio on which probably drowned out most of the awkwardness, but to be honest with the fact that you were willing to let your current grudge with Sam go that probably helped somewhat, “so when we get there Y/N and I will go change into our fed suits and interview the locals, Sam you should go and investigate that house where the shifter last was – see if he left anything behind and we’ll call you if anything comes up, we all good?” Dean asked as he shifted the car into third gear.

“Yeah sure, I don’t really know why we have to interview people though Dean, we already know that it’s a shifter.” You say sighing.

“I know but we have to be thorough, not to mention it could help us find out where his next move will be” Dean explains.

“You know that we’re not the actual FBI right Dean?” Sam says which causes you to chuckle.

“Shut up Sam, you’re just jealous that Y/N and I get to be out in the field and you don’t.”

“Okay sure whatever” Sam replies acting nonchalant as he goes back to gazing out the window.

After both you and Dean are dressed into fake FBI gear and have dropped Sam of at the house the shape shifter was last, you proceed to the local sheriff station to ask the guys if anything else suspicious was going on “so have you and Sam sorted things out yet?” Dean asks as you both walk up to the main doors.

You shake your head “yeah I guess, I just don’t get why you’re so fine with him, like why aren’t you mad that he left us without any notice and no further contact?”

Dean shrugs and pushed open the main entrance door “well I don’t get why you’re still so mad at him, yeah he was a bit of a dick but he got out, well almost what I mean is you should be more happy for him, besides lay off him a bit the only reason he’s back is because some stinkin’ demon killed his girlfriend.”

You sigh “yeah I know, that’s what worries me.”

You and Dean didn’t really get much out of the department, but to be honest you didn’t expect to except for one deputy that seemed suspiciously uninterested about the whole case. “Two officers have been murdered, one guy from the fire department and also a high school head teacher that’s four murders making this now a serial killing and you really don’t seem all that bothered” Dean asked Deputy Andrews who just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ve been here for thirty years, this isn’t my first rodeo forgive me if I’m not running around and panicking that some murderer is gonna kill me” the deputy said as he turned to the water cooler and poured himself a cup full.

“Okay well, just be careful then I guess” you said not really knowing what else to do.

“That guy seemed suspicious, keep a watch out for him tonight” Dean suggested as you both headed back to the Impala.

You both went to the local bar where you were due to be meeting Sam “okay well I got squat, the house is clean but to be honest I don’t really know was I was supposed to be looking for” Sam said as he signalled the bartender over.

“Yeah we didn’t really get anything either so I don’t know what our next step is, looks like this hunt is gonna be lasting even more longer than we thought” you added just as the bar tender came over “Kopparburg cider for me.”

The bartender turned back to Sam “two beers,” the man nodded his head then turned back to the bar tap and began to pour the drinks, he handed you all the cool beverages and you took a big long gulp.

“I’m just gonna pop to the loo, be back in a sec” you said as you made your way to the ladies, still contemplating how the hell you were gonna wrap this case up.

Sam watched as you downed the red coloured cider, his Adams apple bobbing up and down and he swallowed at the sight, the glass was cold so ice water was slowly dripping down your arm and neck, hardly noticeable but enough to get Sam uncomfortable in his jeans. “Well dude, this case sucks kinda wish dad was here to tell us what to do” Dean told Sam as he was slowly nursing his drink.

Shaking himself from under your spell Sam subtly adjusted his jeans and turned to speak to Dean “okay this case is pretty crappy but we don’t need dad, we’re adults now I think that we should be capable of hunting without holding his hand.”

Nodding his head Dean quickly finished of his beer “just goin’ for a piss, order me another for when I get back” he said clapping Sam on the back as he made his way to the toilets.

After Dean was done in the toilets he was about to go back in when he thought that he saw you crying “Y/N? Hey are you okay, are you crying?”

Dean began walking toward you out in the brisk air and you turned toward him “Dean! Oh yeah I’m uh fine just came out for some air” you stammered as you began to wipe your cheeks from their tears.

“Come on sweetheart” he pulled you into a hug and you didn’t bother resisting “is this about Sam?”

You burrowed your head into his chest, inhaling Dean’s musk wasn’t as unpleasant as you once thought it might have been. Not that you thought Dean smelled bad or anything, you just didn’t think that he’d smell this good. “I just need someone, to be close to again it’s been so long” you muttered into his jacket.

“I’m not really sure what you mean Y/N, you know that I’m always here for you – and Sammy” he said rubbing your back, trying to console you.

“No that’s not what I mean” you said as you looked up to him, the moonlight began to leave a reflection in the tears drying on your lashes, also highlighting the forest green in Dean’s eyes. Your height in comparison with Dean’s was about 8 inches shorter than he was, in your slouched position even shorter so he was lifting you up a little, you leaned up a little more closer to his face – to his lips.

“Y/N-” tried to stop you before anything could happen but it was too late, you were already locking lips with the green-eyed slightly shorter Winchester.

At first Dean tried to resist, like he knew for some reason he shouldn’t be doing this but after a few moments relented and began to kiss you back. You moved your hands up to his cheeks while Dean placed his on your waist, your lips moved against each other for a while until Dean’s tongue slipped between your lips searching for access which you of course granted.

Your tongues were tangling, both of you fighting for dominance until Dean inevitably won pushing you back against a wire fence that was conveniently placed behind you, you began to drag your fingers through his hair, surprised to find some kind of product styled into his hair Dean pulled back looking into your eyes, yourself with a rather unattractive thin line of spit stuck between your lip “fuck Y/N, we shouldn’t be doing this” he breathed out.

“One night Dean, just one night” you practically begged him moving your hands back to the lapels of his jacket “let’s just go, Sam will be fine come one” you just needed to get Sam out of your mind for one night, consequences be damned.

Sam wandered out of the bar after about fifteen minutes of neither you or Dean turning up, worried that the shifter had got one or both of you he walked into the parking lot “Y/N? Dean?!” He called into the lot, after no answer Sam began walking out by the toilets where you were both headed last.

Sam stopped mid step, he saw you and Dean locked in a heavy make-out session, he knew it right from the start that you had something for Dean – him leaving for Stanford probably made it easier for the two of you to hook up.

Turning back toward the bar Sam walked straight back up to the bar tender “another beer please, and throw in some shots” it wasn’t like he had a reason to get pissed off, you were both consenting adults and Sam wasn’t your boyfriend, so why did it hurt more than it probably should have?


	3. Shifty in more ways than one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter!
> 
> The warnings for this chapter are violence and language.
> 
> Sam figures out that somethings not right when Y/N and Dean don't make it back by the following morning, will Sam investigate the disappearance or will his jealousy get the better of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, we are season 1 compliant but I'm bringing in concepts and story-lines from other seasons, our Winchesters here are niave still.

Sam stumbled out of the bar at about midnight, the bartender had cut him off after a while and now he was completely smashed. He couldn’t really point down what drove him to get into such a drunken stupor, was it because the death of Jess was merely months ago and that was hardly enough time to mourn over a death? Or maybe the fact that dad was missing, possibly dead and the last thing the two of them did was have an argument leading to Sam to not talk to him for the past four years. Sam even began to reason that this was a tough hunt and although the three of you were adults this just seemed way out of your leagues. Of course none of that was true, it was all about you and Dean making out in the parking lot then disappearing without bothering to tell Sam that the two of you were leaving just so you could go and fuck in basically his motel room.

Shaking his head, Sam made his way through the back way of the bar and across the lot to walk back to the motel which was only about five minutes down the road. With all of his stumbling about Sam almost fell over in the parking lot before reaching his arms out and essentially landing on a sleek car, after gathering his wits and silently pep talking himself to get it together he pulled back from the car but not without a suspicious realisation “wait, isn’t this Dean’s Impala?” He quietly mumbled to himself as he observed the black vehicle for a few moments before finally shrugging “they must’ve walked” Sam decided as he backed away from the Impala and made the short journey back to the motel.

When Sam finally arrived back at the motel fifteen minutes later he braced himself as he stood staring at the motel door of which he was staying in, it sounded quiet inside and he couldn’t detect any movements meaning that you were probably both asleep by now but Sam would be damned if he was gonna walk all the way back to the bar just to sleep in the Impala when he was pretty positive that Dean had the keys anyway. Taking a deep breath, he shoved the key into the hole and began slowly turning it in the lock, when the door clicked he pushed it open quietly only to be greeted by the darkness of the room. However, the curtains weren’t drawn allowing the moonlight to seep into the room illuminating the two motel beds of which Sam and Dean would be sleeping in and Sam couldn’t see any silhouettes or lumps in either of the beds meaning that you weren’t in there. Sam kicked his boots off into the corner and closed the door shut, he tossed off his jacket and T-shirt then quickly shrugged off his jeans whilst maybe falling over once or twice. Once he was down to his boxers Sam practically jumped onto one of the beds face first and burrowed into the blankets “they must’ve went to Y/N’s room” he murmured out into the pillow as sleep finally caught up with him.

Waking up the following morning was hell. He had a splitting headache and could barely remember the previous night, not that anything eventful went down until oh yeah the part when you and Dean were sucking each other’s faces off he thought suddenly remembering the whole reason as to why he was in this mess. Rolling onto his back Sam reached out into his jeans pocket to retrieve his phone, looking at the time he rubbed his eyes in shock at the fact that it was almost one-thirty there were also no missed calls or messages from you or Dean and at a quick glance around the room nobody else had been to the motel room apart from him. 

After slowly rising from the bed Sam drug himself into the shower to try and clear his mind, okay so he saw you and Dean making out last night and hasn’t heard anything since, you could both still be in your motel room but it was unlikely considering the fact that Dean would have had to come back for a spare change of clothes by now. Once Sam was done he plugged his phone into charge and grabbed a glass full of water with a couple aspirins to take the headache away, he packed all his stuff away then dialled Dean’s number, after waiting a couple minutes there was no answer so he hung up and walked down the corridor to your motel room “Y/N? Dean?” Sam called out as he knocked on the door, no answer.

Thoroughly confused about where you and Dean could possibly be and trying to remember if he had forgotten anything from last night, Sam proceeded to grab both his and Dean’s rucksacks and head back to the bar where the Impala was parked, when he got there a few minutes later the Impala was still in the same place it had been last night. Fishing around in his bag Sam pulled out the spare Impala key and unlocked the door, tossing his stuff in and double checking the back seat for any signs that you or Dean had been there. Pulling out his phone he tried you and Dean again, with no answer he settled for a voice-mail “Y/N it’s Sam, where the hell are you guys? If you went somewhere else last night to have a quick rut the least you could do is let me know, I have no idea where the two of you are and with a shifter out in the town that could be anyone it’s not a good idea for any of us to split up, where are you?” Sam hung up his phone and put it back into his jean pocket, where were the two of you? Sam was starting to get worried now, so as he climbed into the front seat of the Impala he decided to make a trip back to the sheriffs station.

You woke up in a dark place with no idea where you were, it felt cold wherever you were and your arms were awfully tired. As you came back to consciousness more you began to realise that your arms were trussed up, suspended above your head and you were sat on some kind of cold concrete with a pipe dripping every now and then onto your head “Sam? Dean!” You struggled with the ropes, trying to remember how you got here “hello? Anyone?!”

“Y/N?” A voice sounded from down the dark corridor “Y/N? Is that you?” It sounded like Sam.

“Hello? Sam? I’m down here!” You shouted as you began wriggling against the restrains harder than before, sure enough less that twenty seconds later Sam appeared through the stone way corridor.

“Y/N!” He called out as he ran toward you with a torch in one hand and knife in the other “what happened?” Sam asked as he approached you.

Shifting more toward him you coughed out “I don’t know, can’t remember it must’ve been the shifter.”

Sam nodded his head as he seemingly began to help you until you noticed it, the light from the torch shone onto his eyes making them high lighted in a weird sort of white colour “get away from me, now! You.. you shifter!”

Struggling you tried to pull away until the Sam-looking shifter pulled back laughing, then you remembered what had happened. You had left the bar to go for a wee, when you had finished your business you began walking back across the lot until that Deputy Andrews caught your eye, you walked up to him asking if there was anymore news when he just gave you a sickly smile and the next thing you knew was darkness.

“Now now Y/N, calm down” the shifter advised you as he began pacing what you now knew to be an underground tunnel, the shape-shifter’s current guise of Sam was really starting to making you feel uneasy it was as though Sam was the one trying to harm you right now even though that couldn’t be farther from the truth “at first, I thought a couple of FBI’s sniffing around no problem. Then I realised that after capturing you so that I could take on your form and trick your other buddy over there that I got your memories, and that you weren’t FBI more like hunters.”

You looked down the dark tunnel trying to make out who else was there “who else did you take you sick bastard” you ground at as you struggled at the rope again until finally finding a little frayed piece that you could pull at.

“Just another worthless hunter scum, anyway now I am going back out again to find that other hunter and when I have all three of you there’s going to be a glorious feast to be had as I devour the lot of you” the shifter said as he began making his way down the tunnel again “oh and don’t bother trying to escape it’s useless, the more you struggle the tighter the ropes get.”

As soon as the Sam-looking shifter was out of sight you began working on the ropes again until you heard a groan from a little more down the tunnel “Sam? Dean?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Previously that night

Dean pulled away from you “no Y/N, you don’t want this we’ve talked about it before, it just won’t work out I’m sorry sweetheart” he said trying not to hurt your feelings, so you and Dean had had this conversation before just to clear the air and yeah maybe you had kissed once or twice before but you had agreed that it just didn’t feel right.

“Fine” you had said sniffling “I get it we’ve spoke about this before, but I guess I had to at least try.”

Dean just looked at you confused until you cracked a sly smirk, “but I did still get a steamy snog in so I guess it’s not all bad” you said and then that’s when Dean noticed it, the outside shelter lights reflecting off of your now white eyes.

Quickly pulling away and reaching for the gun that Dean realised he no longer had he muttered “shit” before darkness blurred his vision.  
\-------------------  
Present

Groaning, Dean began to slowly open his eyes “uh fuck” he grumbled, then began blinking his eyes wider at the realisation that he didn’t need to adjust to any light. Then he heard a small voice calling out “Sam? Dean?”

It sounded like you “Y/N?” He murmured back hoarsely, just getting his voice back “is that you, for real this time?”

“What?” He heard you shout back “yeah, yeah it’s me guessing the shifter got you huh?”

“Yeah, pretended to be you actually, you got a way out of here yet?” Dean asked you, finally finding the strength to work against his own ropes.

“I think so, just found a little fray on the edge – have you seen Sam?” You asked, pulling at the frayed piece and sighing in relief as you felt it getting looser.  
“No I haven’t I don’t think he’s here but he must be looking for us by now” Dean said.

“Aha!” You exclaimed as the rope finally snapped and you began pulling yourself free “the shifter said he was going after the third hunter which must mean Sam, how did he get you?”

You pulled yourself from the ropes, wincing at the burn from both the rope around your wrists and aching from however long your arms were up there for, they were totally stiff. “Well, the shifter came up to me in the parking lot pretending to be you, ‘you’ were crying so I asked what was wrong then we made out a little bit but I didn’t think it should go any further so you or er the shifter knocked me out” Dean explained.

“For the love of- you made out with the shifter?” You said as you made your way over to Dean the best you could in the darkness.

“Okay well first of all I thought that it was you, and second of all don’t give me that look because I know what you’re about to say don’t worry I’m not secretly in love with you.” Dean defended as you began working on his ropes “you looked upset and were going on about 'needed someone to be close to’ I dunno obviously the shifter has a thing for me” he said smugly.

“Shut up Dean” you sassed as you successfully pulled apart his ropes leading him to slump down on the ground with an oompf noise.

Rubbing his wrists Dean stood up in the archway only to realise he was too tall so had to hold a sort of cramped position “great, as if my bones could do with a nice stretch and this is what I get” he grumbled.

“We need to find a way out of here before it gets back, or before it gets to Sam” you said searching your pockets for a lighter then clicking it down when you finally found one “better than nothing” you said staring down Dean at his really Y/N? Expression to your lighter.

After you had both gathered your wits you decided to take the right turning and go straight down the tunnel in hopes of finding some kind of light, after about five minutes of endlessly walking down a dark whole with no results Dean suddenly exclaimed “ugh oh my God, have you seen this” you turned to his direction and began to flint the lighter again then lowered it toward to where Dean was pointing, his shoe.

“Are you seriously being a girl about this right now? So you’ve stepped in some muck get over it, come on we gotta get moving” you chided him as you were about to carry on forward.

“No, Y/N come back here, it’s skin or goo or something that shifter left behind, like a snake” he said in disgust as he attempted to scrape his shoe into the ground.

You shone your light onto a big pile of shifter goo “ew oh my God, leave now” you said whilst trying not to retch at the five foot pile of weird shifter remains.

“Now who’s being a girl” Dean taunted as he walked past you and in front so that you could both soldier on through the tunnel.

After another gruelling ten minutes of darkness you could finally see some light at the end of the tunnel, you both ran tiredly toward it and realised that you’d have to push a drain up to get out. Sending Dean first, he shoved it open and climbed out before gasping “gahh, the light I feel like a fricken vampire.”

You were next up as he lent down a hand and couldn’t help but agree with a matching moan as your eyes adjusted to the light “Jesus, any idea what time it is?” You asked as you began brushing down your jeans, noticing a dark purple-red huey bruise forming on both of your wrists.

Dean glanced down at his watch now bright enough to see “it’s three o'clock, we’ve been out almost a whole day” he said confused.

You looked down at him as he finally began stretching his back muscles, hearing a series of cringy clicks “the shape shifter must’ve given us something when he knocked us out, no way we would stay unconscious that long without being given some kind of date-rape drug or whatever.”

Dean just nodded his head whilst he began observing your surroundings “I think I know where we are, the motel is about a thirty minute walk from here we should probably head out and see if we can catch Sam before the shifter does.”

“Yeah okay good idea” you said after shoving your phone back into your pocket at the realisation that it no longer had any battery “you lead the way.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay so you say that you last saw them both heading east of town to the Star-horse motel?” Sam inquired to Deputy Andrews. He had drove the Impala back to the Sheriffs station, now officially suspicious of yours and Deans whereabouts.

“Yeah, about ten last night I was patrolling the streets and saw them walking down there – could give you a lift down there if you like?” Deputy Andrews offered Sam as he placed his mug of coffee down on the desk.

“I don’t understand why they would though, it’s almost a twenty minute walk and the pair of them were staying at another motel barely five minutes from the bar” Sam stated as he put away is notepad into his fake FBI suit jacket.

“Dunno, but I’ll take you down there – it’s quiet today anyway” the Deputy insisted.

After giving it a couple more minutes of thought Sam finally relented “sure why not” he agreed, it wasn’t like he had any other idea’s where you or Dean where anyway.

Sam got into the passenger seat of the deputy’s car and watched as he began to buckle up “so how long you been working in the bureau for?” The Deputy asked Sam as he pulled out of the station.

“Uh a few years I guess” Sam muttered as he took in surroundings of the cop car, it was just a standard car nothing too unusual about it but there was something about the Deputy on the other hand that was bugging Sam to no end.

“Mind if I type my partners name into this, see if anything comes up?” Sam asked pointing to the built in computer which could pull up any criminals or service members serving the force or FBI.

“If you want to, but I doubt that you’ll find anything helpful” Andrews said nonchalantly, focusing on his destination.

Instead of typing in Dean’s name or yours he typed in the Deputy’s instead, sure enough a Deputy Andrews came onto the data system, from 1959, whom was shot dead in 1989. Said Deputy looked exactly like the one sitting next to Sam in the car and that’s when he realised, quickly drawing his gun Sam pointed it at the Deputy’s head “you’re the shifter” he accused.

Swerving the car, the shifter turned to Sam with almost yellow eyes and growled “great guess, took you long enough” he shoved the car into full throttle and began heading down the road at high speed, Sam pulled back the gun ready to fire but the shifter knocked it out of his hands.

Sam grabbed at the steering wheel trying to pull it more toward him, the shape shifter pulled back almost twice as hard causing the car to crash hard into a row of hedges, and Sam to hit his head on the dash falling unconscious.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Dean had left the Sheriff’s station about five minutes ago after being told that Sam had left with the new Deputy “it’s him he’s the shifter, he’s the one that tricked me we have to find Sam” you exclaimed now terribly worried.

“Yeah I know Y/N I know, we will trust me besides Sam’s a good hunter he can look out for himself” Dean replied as you both carried on down the dirt track. Just then you both noticed it, the cop car crashed into a pile of several tall hedges, you and Dean both ran over “Sam? Sam!” Dean called out as you both ran to the car.

“Dean, Y/N I’m all right I’m over here” Sam said, walking from behind the hedges, a small cut above his forehead and trail of blood from his ear.  
Instead of greeting him warmly like you had intended to, Dean held you back and pulled his gun “Dean what are you-.”

“Wait Y/N, how do I know that you’re really my brother” Dean asked what appeared to be Sam, well he has a good point you thought.

“I’m your brother Dean, don’t be stupid, Y/N – we need to kill the shifter” he exclaimed as he then started to approach you but Dean warned him back with a wave of the gun.

“Y/N? Dean?” Another Sam voice called out from behind you, you then pulled your gun out pointing it at the other Sam “what are you doing? That’s the shifter!” He said whilst cradling what appeared to be a popped out of place shoulder, he also had what looked like a nose bleed, cut lip and forehead - looking a little more worse than the other Sam.

Both you and Dean exchanged a look unsure of which one was the real Sam, as you had the misfortune of dealing with a shifter, you couldn’t even ask it questions only Sam would know because when shifter’s turned into you, they really turned into you – memories and all. Thinking on your feet you quickly devised a plan, whilst stood back to back with Dean both your guns poised “I guess we’ll have to shoot both of you with silver then, which ever one doesn’t start sizzling and freaking out is the real Sam” you devised.

Dean raised an eyebrow at you but knew that there was pretty much nothing else you could do, both Sam’s looked horrified “come on, Dean what about when I was twelve and you were sixteen – you pushed me off the roof telling me that I could fly and dad went mad when I broke my arm.”

“Oh seriously? Y/N, remember that time when I was seventeen and stayed up late all night binge watching TV and eating pizza with you when we were supposed to be keeping watch for any werewolves?” Both Sam’s were flinging back and forth memories between the two of you, one Sam would mention something then another Sam would counter it and it was honestly becoming tiresome.

“What about in high school, when Dean slept with my prom date on prom night so Y/N, you took me out to a drive in cinema instead real 1950’s style” one Sam said.  
“Guess you were the girl then” Dean couldn’t help jabbing in.

“Shut up Dean” both Sam’s said at the same time causing you to have whiplash.

“Okay enough!” You finally shouted “on the count of three we shoot them both Dean okay? One… two… thre-.” You didn’t get to finish the count down because the Sam in front of Dean lunged for him trying to take down the gun, Dean fired of a round of shots at the Sam wrestling him and for a short moment your heart stopped in fear that it was the real Sam.

Then you turned back to the other Sam who was looking at you with relief and puppy dog eyes “okay I don’t even think a shifter could do puppy eyes as good as you” you said to him as you walked up to him and quickly pulled him into a tight hug, trying to avoid his busted shoulder. Hugging Sam again felt like home, you hadn’t hugged in what was literally over four years ago now and it just felt good. All squishy and musky with the smell of leather, mint and whiskey and anything else that made up Sam, after giving him one more squish for good measure you finally let go.

“We should probably bury this body before it gets out that Sam Winchester is dead and dad sees it on the news or something” Dean said looking down at the shifter pumped full of silver bullets.

“Yeah well it might draw him out” Sam muttered to himself just barely but you still heard “so I er um, take it that it wasn’t the two of you I saw making out in the parking lot?” Sam said awkwardly whilst rubbing his neck.

You chuckled “no, that was Dean making out with the shifter” you said to Sam, observing his reaction of what – jealousy perhaps? No it couldn’t be.

“So you got a thing for Y/N now Dean?” Sam taunted in a little less than friendly way toward his brother.

“No I do not, I thought it was Y/N being all upset and needing a friend then she started kissing me and I was like no so she clobbered me and drugged me up or something I don’t know” Dean explained as relief washed through Sam’s features, weird you thought to yourself.

“How does it feel Dean, knowing that you were all up tonguing a shifter that now has your brother’s face?” You couldn’t resist asking as you bit your tongue to stop yourself from suddenly bursting out laughing.

Both brothers let out an over exaggerated audible groan of disgust “you’re sick you know that? Just get back to the Impala and drive it here so that we can clean this mess up then head back and clean ourselves up” Dean ordered shaking his head at you.

Rolling your eyes you saluted him “yes sir” you said mockingly as you made your way back onto the main road so that you could get the Impala, clean up and all be on your way to finding John Winchester again.


	4. More ways than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tends to the Reader's wounds and tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warnings here are Language and Reader Injury!

You were all now back into your motel room, considering that Sam had checked himself and Dean out of the other one. You were checking each other out for any injuries and seeing what you could do, none of you were particularly bad but Sam was definitely worse off with a cut forehead and lip as well as a busted shoulder. “Okay Sammy, bite down on this on the count of three” Dean said as he gave Sam a belt to put in his mouth, after Sam put the belt in his mouth and bit Dean began to count down “one, two” SNAP.

“Fuck, Dean!” Sam shouted as he jumped off of the bed cradling his arm “you said on the count of three not two! Fuckin’ jackass” he growled at Dean as he took the bottle of whiskey from the side and began chugging it down.

“Steady on Sam” you warned, watching how much he was drinking.

“C'mere” Sam said, gesturing you over with a wave of his arm. At first you were confused as to what he wanted, at one point you generally thought he was coercing you over to sit on his lap “let me check your arms” he finally said duh Y/N, mind out of the gutter please you scolded yourself.

“Yeah sure, it’s not that bad though – just a bit achy” you said showing him your wrists, Sam took them into his big calloused hands that surprisingly felt gentle.

“Geesh, they look bruised pretty bad we gotta any cream in that bag over there Dean?” He asked his brother whilst gently rubbing his thumbs over your sore wrists.

“Uh yeah, I think so just give me a sec” Dean said as he rummaged through the bag before tossing a tube of cream toward Sam who caught it easily, gently letting down your wrist.

He picked up one wrist and began gently massaging the yellowy paste onto your red wrist, you hissed a little as he went over some particularly tender parts and a few little cuts that you hadn’t even realised were there “looks like your arms were up there pretty tight for a while” he said frowning.

“I guess, lucky they didn’t fall off by the looks of it” you said joking, Sam just gave a small grunt probably not really listening to what you were saying. After gently salving up the other wrist he grabbed the role of bandages next to him and began wrapping them up, first the left then the right when he was done he snipped of the end and gently placed them back to your lap “what, no kiss for luck?” You asked holding your bandages up like a prisoner awaiting cuffs.

Sam looked at you surprised at first then realised that it was just something you would do to a kid who was sad “yeah, yeah” he said leaning down and giving each of your wrists a little peck, causing your heart to flutter.

After clearing your throat unevenly you looked toward Dean who was cleaning up (Dean was actually surprisingly domestic, not that you would tell him or that anyone would probably notice) “you want some magic cream?” You asked waving the tube up at him.

“Nah, I think I’ll be a man about it and brave this one” he said giving you a subtle wink “wasn’t up there as long as you anyway so they aren’t really that bad” he said waving his arms about.

“Yeah okay whatever Thor” you said as you began packing up your stuff.

Dean tutted “pfft, if anyone here is gonna be Thor then it’s Sam, have you seen that hair?”

Rolling his eyes as you chuckled, Sam stepped around you to get the ice bucket “I’m gonna go get some more ice.”

You and Dean both nodded your heads as he stepped out and you walked toward your phone to unplug it, now finally charged “got a voice-mail from Sam” you said looking at Dean who just shrugged.

“Probably just wondering where we were” he said nonchalant as he continued throwing away the medical supplies.

You pressed on the voice-mail still curious to see what Sam had to say, besides the little voice-mail notification would stay if you didn’t click on it and you knew that it would just get on your nerves, Sam’s voice rang out through the phone “Y/N it’s Sam, where the hell are you guys? If you went somewhere else last night to have a quick rut the least you could do is let me know, I have no idea where the two of you are and with a shifter out in the town that could be anyone it’s not a good idea for any of us to split up, where are you?”

You hung up the voice-mail highly surprised at Sam’s tone, so he now knew that it was the shifter all over Dean and not you, but even it hadn’t have been what business was it to Sam wherever you shagged his brother or not? Or anyone for that matter. Now feeling annoyed at Sam’s voice-mail you grabbed your coat before turning back to Dean “just going out for some air, be back in a minute.”

“Don’t be long then, I wanna haul ass out of this town so we can get back on track at looking for dad again” he replied.

“Sure thing,” you said before shutting the door behind you, almost slamming it.

After filling up the bucket with ice Sam stood still with it for a couple of minutes just waiting, the three of you had taken down a shifter for the first time by yourselves without John around to direct you all on what to do. Although you were all adults this felt rather triumphing to Sam, considering he had been out of hunting for four years he counted this as a victory to himself, then he saw you coming around the corner “Y/N? I’m just heading back now.”

You walked all the way up to him “yeah I know but first we need to talk” Sam looked at you confused before you carried on “about the voice-mail you left me” you said causing Sam to gulp, oh yeah he had forgotten about that.

“Sorry about that” Sam tried “I should’ve known better that it was the shifter not you, neither you or Dean would do something like that I don’t know why it didn’t click that it was the shifter” he tried to explain.

“Well why not Sam? I could go out and rut with Dean if I wanted to, with anyone in fact “ you fumed using his own words against him.

“Y/N, I didn’t-.”

“Save it Sam, I just don’t get what you were so annoyed about – because of you thinking that Dean and I had gone off to fuck somewhere you neglected the fact that a shifter was out there so it took twice as long for us to gank it! Not only that but me and Dean were kidnapped for an excessive amount of time because of you being a stupid jerk!” You shouted at him, the two of you standing outside the motel.

“Hey, don’t shout at me for what the shifter did!” He argued back “besides why are you getting so pissy at me about it? It obviously wasn’t you and Dean so what does it matter now, there’s no need to get angry at me, unless this is just another excuse for you to take a jab at me for going to Stanford again” Sam accused.

You crossed your arms over your breasts “oh whatever Sam, I’m over it just because you went to a fancy pants college and think that you’re better than the rest of us doesn’t mean that everything is about you. How can you blame me if your arrogance almost got us all killed? If you had went over to Dean last night the two of you would’ve figured it out, ganked the shifter and found me a whole lot quicker but oh no because you were being a dick that wouldn’t happen would it?!”

“Are you kidding me? This is not my fault and I don’t think that I’m better than you or Dean or any other hunter out there, you’re just jealous that I got the opportunity that you always wanted” Sam fired back.

“Give over” you growled back “you can take your Stanford and shove it up your ass, you don’t wanna be here and I don’t want you here so piss off back to school and let me and Dean save the rest of the world, the least you could do is act like your actually interested in saving lives every once in a while instead of always complaining about it” you said about to storm off before he caught your arm.

“Don’t, say stuff like that ever again.” He bit out, Sam looked directly into your eyes his fiery orbs matching yours in your little feud, after a mild stare down you finally began to submit a little at the scary look in his eyes.

Just as you were about to open your mouth again Dean came from around the corner “ready to head onto our next lead for dad?” He asked the two of you, your bag over his shoulder “come on, let’s go” he said shoving past.

Sam had let go of you a few seconds ago and you could still feel the tingle from where his hand had been, and it wasn’t a bad one like you had initially thought it would be crap,it’s those good tingles you thought as you internally rolled your eyes and stormed past Sam to the Impala.

So back to square one again, a little voice in the back of your head told you.

In apparently, more ways than one, both you and Sam thought at the same time.


	5. The Girl who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to play pretend with Sam as the perfect couple when you go to a camp-sight on a Wendigo hunt, unfortunately, things go horribly wrong leaving the Reader in a life-or-death situation, will Sam be there in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings consist of;
> 
> Language, Near-death experience, Angst

Your next stop was Iowa, John had left Dean some co-ordinates in his journal you didn’t really get what they meant. Dean had said something about army code but it still didn’t register in your mind so you had just nodded your head and trusted him as you went along for the ride. Your time with Sam however was even more worse than it had been when Sam hit the road with you and Dean again a few months ago. Dean had of course realised that your relationship with Sam had once again crumbled, he chose not to really mention it knowing how it would probably make things worse however that didn’t mean that Dean was less than subtle about hinting.

On almost every hunt you came across whilst skipping through towns Dean had tried to pair you and Sam together if the opportunity to split up came about, but one of you would always come up with some kind of excuse ’I think this is a job for two guys’, ‘I’d prefer to do the research’ or something else along the lines of 'my back is killing me from that last hunt, I’d rather not be out in the field.’

It had now been about three weeks since the argument between you and Sam, you had both been doing a pretty good job of avoiding each other until you finally got to Iowa. The Wendigo that you guys had stumbled upon in Iowa during your continuing hunt for John was looking for couples to dine on, the pattern was to go after a couple and eat them up leaving remains in the woods as if it were any animal attacks. None of you really knew why the Wendigo was going after couples but you figured it had something to do with newly weds, going out to celebrate a new chapter in their lives by camping, no-body, friends or family would come looking for a while because they would just think that they were on their honeymoon.

Originally you had planned to go undercover with Dean, easy enough go get the Wendigo posing to be newly-weds then continue on in your ever lasting hunt for John. That was the plan, at least until Dean got a phone call from an old friend that really needed his help, apparently it was a she and Dean felt like he owed it to her. So when Dean left to go back a few states, leaving no room for arguments from you or Sam that meant that the only other way to get the Wendigo was for you and Sam to pose as newly-weds.

You had secretly thought that Dean had done it on purpose, infact you would’ve accused him of it if he didn’t seem so sincere about helping his friend out. You and Sam were now stood outside of a pearly-pink painted hotel waiting by the roadside to go in and introduce yourself to the resort “just, take my lead” he said sighing.

“Why can’t we take my lead?” You argued back, admittedly probably unnecessarily.

“Because I’ve actually done this before, you know been all 'lovey-dovey’ in public” he announced whilst leading the way.

You rolled your eyes and flicked him the V’s behind his back whilst mumbling “yeah and how did that one work out,” luckily he didn’t hear you having stormed that far ahead.

Sam and yourself both walked into the welcoming motel, walking up to the check-in desk Sam grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with your own “we have to appear as a couple” he muttered quietly as you pushed open the door with your free hand, Sam’s hands were surprisingly soft you thought, but honestly you knew that already.

“Hi, we’re here on our honeymoon and were wondering if we could rent out one of the tents out back? We would’ve sent in reservations but it’s just been so hectic these past few weeks you know? We just couldn’t find any time!” You said fake beaming to the older looking woman behind the wooden desk.

“You sure can! We get plenty of newly-weds come through here, hardly ever book and it’s almost never been a problem. You two love birds can have plot 29, it’s nice and close to the lake-side, pretty private from the rest of the campers so you can have more alone time if you get I what I mean.” The woman said with a sly smile as she pressed a buzzer from behind the counter “Frank, I’ve got a nice young couple renting out plot 29, could you set up a small tent?”

When she hung up on the receiver Sam finally spoke up since first entering the building “you know we heard some stuff, just rumours you know but apparently there’s been a couple of murders here in the last few months, is that true?” Sam asked feigning the typically concerned civilian.

“Well, I guess yeah a few people did turn up dead that is true but it was just a rare case of the grizzlies, besides animal control and the sheriff came and sorted it out so I wouldn’t let it scare you off, besides you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want to be” The woman said honestly.

“Okay well, don’t worry we’re not scared off that easily” you said to the woman with a subtle wink.

“Good, well then enjoy your honeymoon and please do have fun” she said attempting to give you a wink of her own which actually came off a little creepy but she had good intentions so you refused to get creeped out by it.

You and Sam then made the way toward plot 29 “well, at least we got a decent spot, right next to the lake and near the woods right where the Wendigo is probably out camping” you said dumping your rucksack into the tent then climbing in.

Sam watched as you crawled your way into the tent, the entrance was way to small giving him the perfect view of your little peach-shaped ass crawling in through the opening, just because the two of you were arguing it didn’t mean that Sam couldn’t appreciate the goods, and appreciate them he would. “Yeah well how are we gonna do this?” He asked peeping in through the entrance “and right now I’m not even talking about the sleeping arrangements” Sam said gesturing to his body figure.

You looked at him confused for a moment, you hadn’t even stopped to think about where the two of you would actually be sleeping then what Sam had said before finally clicked “oh right, are you even gonna fit?”

The tent was a small, obviously not the brightest of ideas but that wasn’t what sprung to Sam’s mind, more like something straight from the gutter are you even gonna fit? What Sam would do to hear you say that to him in a different context.

Without even realising, Sam’s pupils had dilated considerably and it was all down to that one little sentence you had said, in a totally non sexy context as it was. “Yeah I’ll fit, just scoot over” he said shoving his way into the tightly compacted tent.

After a small awkward silence, mostly full of Sam shuffling about trying to get in a comfortable position you finally reached over into your rucksack and pulled out your laptop. You logged on and turned it toward Sam “the pattern looks as though the Wendigo comes out around midnight, he takes people from within their tents and so far three couples have been killed, two here and a third on the ranch up the road.”

“Yeah I know what a Wendigo does and what it looks like, you don’t have to tell me” Sam said as you put your laptop away.

“Just checking, you know with all your time off I thought that you’d be a little rusty that’s all” you said not being able to resist the jab at Sam.

“Yeah thanks for that Y/N, you know that you don’t have to remind me of that 24/7 right? Or every five minutes, I get it I tried to move away and have a normal life so you can’t help but feel jealous about that, I would if it were you believe me. But all the time, you go on about it, I’m sure it must’ve been real terrible for you stuck in a car with my brother and dad the two of them no doubt going on about how much I’ve disappointed them when meanwhile I was living it up in Stanford with my girlfriend, leading a normal life and ignoring anything supernaturally suspicious that crossed my way. Until Jess died, because of me, because I tried to get a normal life so she had to die so that I would be a hunter again, probably my fault that your aunt is dead also so thank you Y/N for reminding me of it everyday, about Jess and how I ruined her life because yeah that one is on me” he said before crawling out of the tent.

“Sam, where are you going?” You called after him.

“For a walk, and if the Wendigo gets to me then at least I’ll be free of your incessant nagging” he quipped before storming off.

Huffing you sat back in the tent and let a long deep breath, sure you had been going on a bit but you were mad, Sam left you guys then had the right a few weeks ago to start ordering you around again. Although most of your arguments were you getting stuff off your chest, a lot of them were also petty jabs which you hadn’t realised were actually getting to him. Yeah you wanted Sam to feel like a jerk for leaving you, but you didn’t want him to blame himself for Jessica’s death let alone your aunts.

Yawning, you lay back in your sleeping bag trying to get some rest, after travelling all day you were exhausted and just wanted to catch some rest. Maybe tomorrow when Sam had calmed down and hopefully not got eaten by the Wendigo you would talk it out with him and see if you guys could come to a mutual agreement to try and stop all of this arguing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam began walking back to the tent around eleven at night, he luckily hadn’t bumped into any Wendigo’s during his walk out, and after finally cooling down he thought that he would try and talk to you, if you were even awake that is. Sam was sure that he had probably stunned you with his outburst earlier but you just drove him crazy, he couldn’t help it. To be honest you were probably both as bad as each other but Sam was determined that he wasn’t gonna apologise anymore for going to Stanford, it had been months now and what’s done is done, not like he can turn back time and undo going to Stanford so you were just gonna have to live with it.

On his way back to the tent in the dark Sam had a little trouble finding plot 29 until he finally found it, a little more away from the other tents. While approaching the tent Sam thought that he saw a figure standing outside “Y/N?” He called out.

The silhouette moved a little but over than that to the untrained eye practically stayed in the same place, Sam however was well enough trained to be able to tell the slightest of movement even in the dark “Y/N, is that you?” He tried again.

After no response Sam proceeded to pull his gun out from his waistband, maybe it could be the Wendigo maybe it could be you but still Sam wasn’t taking any chances. He began approaching even closer when the shadow suddenly cut what looked to be the last remaining peg on your tent and heaved until your tent toppled into the near by lake.

Sam ran toward the silhouette whom was now making a dash for the woods “hey!” He shouted as he began firing off rounds in the darkness, in the distance Sam could hear the faint crunching of twigs from the woods so he carried on running until he could hear it no more.

“Sam?” Your voice sounded out from behind him, Sam turned to see no one there until he finally cottoned on “Sam! Help!” You called out from the lake, as you started to drift down stream.

You had climbed out of the tent quickly before the material could drag you under in a lucky escape but the more unfortunate thing was that you couldn’t actually swim. Sam ran toward the edge of the lake, pulling his phone out and switching the torch on he could see you splashing about in the water all of your other belongings most likely sunk to the bottom.

“Y/N, hey keep trying to stay afloat like that good girl” he praised you as he began chucking his shoes off and shrugging out of his jacket.

You could feel your arms and legs getting tired as you tried to stay above the water, you couldn’t swim anywhere and the sudden thought of eels in the water made you feel antsy “Sam, I can’t stay up much longer” you called out to him.

“I’m gonna come in and get you now, just hold on Y/N” Sam placed his phone on the ground, torch facing upwards when he turned back to find you he quickly panicked “Y/N? Y/N!” He shouted no longer seeing you in the water.

Sam quickly dove into the lake, not wasting anymore time he began to swim trying to find you “Y/N? Y/N!” He continued to shout, not caring if he woke up any of the other campers. Sam dove under water various times trying to find you with no luck until finally his foot got tangled in what felt like your hair. Diving under, Sam finally dug you up out of the water taking a big gulp of fresh air as he resurfaced.

Sam swam to the other side flopping you and then himself onto dry land, he quickly rolled over and listened for a heart bear, none. “Y/N, come on don’t die on me” he said whilst trying to resuscitate you “one, two, three” he muttered whilst pumping your heart through your chest with his fingers “please wake up, if you die now I don’t know what I’ll do with myself” he said as he gently lowered his lips to yours blowing in air.

In any other circumstance the feel of your lips on Sam’s would have been a dream come true, but right now your icy lips touching Sam’s warm ones was nothing but devastation to him. He couldn’t lose you, not now, not after Jess not ever, Sam tried and tried pumping your heart and blowing air into your lungs but nothing seemed to be working.

After about five minutes of nothing Sam gave up, squishing your body to his and trying to hold in his sobs “Y/N please, there’s so much I need to say to you, please wake up” he begged your lifeless body, a lone tear leaking from his eye.

Suddenly you lurched forward, sputtering and coughing out what felt like the equivalent of Niagara Falls in water Sam quickly began rubbing your back thanking whatever had brought you back to life “Y/N, your okay you’re alive!” He said pulling you close again.

You looked up at Sam, the light from his phone illuminating the two of you in the night sky “calm down Sammy, you’re announcing it like you just created the Frankenstein” you said jokingly, still coughing out buckets full of water.

“Jesus Christ I thought I lost you” He said, gently brushing your hair from your eyes.

“Yeah well, some stupid water isn’t gonna hold me down” you said snuggling into his embrace. Both of you could feel the shift, all the anger and accusations were gone, stowed away for another time, the two of you were just in your own worlds now, all past mistakes gone because in this moment you and Sam were best friends again, with that trapped away spark the two of you had just waiting to get released to turn this into something more.

“Wonder where we’re gonna sleep now” Sam muttered into your hair.

“Under the stars seems nice” you replied, gazing up intently and trying to focus. The truth being that you had died under that water, drowned unable to bring back to life despite Sam’s best efforts, so now you couldn’t help but stop and think what had saved you.

What wanted you to stay alive.

And what had brought you back to life.


	6. Yellow Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mysterious savior is revealed and you grow closer to Sam.

You and Sam had lead underneath the stars for as long as the two of you could before Sam had decided that you would probably catch an pneumonia if you stayed out in your wet clothes any longer “we should probably get you some dry clothes” he suggested sitting up with you still attached to him like a koala.

“Yeah well the Wendigo threw the tent in which just so happened to have my rucksack in, and yours and my fucking laptop” you said letting go and now just sitting next to him, you had been using Sam’s jacket as he had taken it off when he dived in to save you, that still however didn’t make you or Sam for that matter any less dry or cold.

Sam seemed to contemplate your situation before stranding up, dusting himself off then offering you his hand “well I guess we’ll just have to steal some then.”

You took Sam’s hand standing with him then began laughing through your now apparent shivers “breaking the law Sam? No good you being a lawyer then” you joked.

Sam just chuckled “yeah I guess so” he said walking more toward the middle of the site “how do you feel about wearing a dress?”

You looked to see where Sam was pointing, some woman had left her washing out over night “you want me to wear a dress?” You said with a frown as you picked up the yellow garment.

Sam just shrugged “looks like your size, unless you wanna stay cold and wet?”

Sighing you plucked the item off of the home made washing line “so what are you gonna wear then?”

“Just wear my coat, wait until tomorrow when Dean comes back with the Impala and some clothes” he said shrugging.

“Sam, you’re wearing jeans that’s gotta be uncomfortable” you pointed out but he just shook his head.

“Well I guess I don’t have a choice, just get changed then we’ll have to find some where to sleep” he said walking down the track.

You followed him down the track until the motel’s lights finally came into view “why don’t you ask to borrow some clothes?” You suggested.

“Do you honestly think that they will have anything to fit me?” Sam said smirking.

“Yeah okay just trying to help” you looked around for a minute before walking behind the building, Sam followed you. “What are you doing Sam?”

“Following you?” He said confused.

“Bugger off! I’m about to change” you said waving the dress around “unless, you wanna stay for the show?” You questioned, honestly only half joking.

Sam turned a cherry red shade and shook his head “no, I’ll wait around the corner” he said shuffling away.

You began undressing, pulling the dress over your head stiffly your bra and panties were basically soaked through so on a whim you decided to chuck the pair away, they were just an old set any way and although it was risky wearing a dress without underwear you valued comfort more.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam had suggested that the two of you stay up and try to find a diner, there wasn’t anywhere to go anyway so you had agreed with him. During your walk into town to find a 24 hour diner Sam had noticed that you weren’t wearing bra, he didn’t say anything obviously but could clearly see your nipples poking through the thin material.

The problem being that it was cold out and your that your body was still reacting to the coldness of the water that you had fell in, Sam could see your nipples hard as rocks. Sam almost got hit by the door into the diner as he was that distracted, imagining suckling on your plump nipples and nibbling around them no Sam, way to inappropriate he scolded himself.

“You in the room Sam?” You said waving your hand in front of his face, you had almost whacked him down with the door he was in that much of a daze.

“Uh yeah I’m fine” he said shaking himself out of his inappropriate thoughts “let’s go find a seat” he said shoving you along, trying to sit down swiftly before you noticed his semi.

When the two of you found a seat, you ignoring Sam’s weird behaviour you picked up the menu and began scanning through “I think I might get some pancakes and hot chocolate, what about you?”

Sam adjusted himself finally through his pants and picked up the menu “just a cheese salad, I’m not really that hungry anyway and probably a glass of water” he said closing it up and putting it back in the middle of the table.

“Girl” you muttered before the waitress came over with a notepad and pen.

“Well don’t you two look like you caught something rough? I’d say it looked as though you got caught in the rain, if we even had any!” She said shaking her head “anyway what can I get for you?”

You smiled politely at her “some pancakes with a hot chocolate and a cheese salad with a glass of water please” you said.

She nodded her head “coming right up!”

When the woman walked away you turned back to Sam “okay, so what are we gonna do now? The Wendigo threw all of our resources out, I guess we’re just gonna have to go out into the woods and look for it” you said shrugging.

“No, wait for Dean, I gave him a text earlier when I went out for a walk, he said that he’s done where he is so he reckons that he’ll be here by morning” Sam said as the woman came up with your drinks, placing them down in front of you.

“Okay, I suppose that is the best option” you said sipping your drink. After a while of silence the waitress came back with your food, she handed them out to the two of you then walked away again. You and Sam ate in pretty much silence again before something wouldn’t stop nagging at you, earlier when you had drown you had saw something or more like someone. They had spoke to you and you were trying to remember what they had said, it wasn’t a message, that much you knew but still it bothered you to the point where you finally relented and told Sam “uh Sam, remember earlier in the river when I almost drowned?”

Sam looked at you surprised but still nodded his head, now talking around a mouthful of salad “yes it was like four hours ago” he said sarcastically.

“Well when I was in the water, I actually drowned like I felt the air draining from my lungs then I finally lost consciousness and-.”

Sam almost choked on his Salad hastily gulping down his water “Y/N, I don’t follow, what do you mean you actually drowned?”

“Uh well” you twiddled your thumbs no longer hungry “there comes a moment when you just know that your dead, and I felt it, then there was this person Sam I’m trying my best to remember who it was but it’s hard, they also said something” you said slowly.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” He asked shocked, trying to process this new information.

“Honestly I forgot and you know it was all a little overwhelming” you said defensively “besides, it wasn’t message or anything it was more of a reason I think, you know for bringing me back to life.”

Sam just looked at like you sprouted a second head “so you died, like you’re telling me that you actually were gone” he said suddenly his appetite gone also.

You nodded “I just don’t understand why I’m not dead, who or what decided that I was worthy enough to be brought back to life?” You wondered aloud.

Sighing Sam threw a couple of dollars on to the table “you are worthy enough of being brought back to life Y/N, I just can’t get over the fact that I had lost you, guess we just need to find out if whatever brought you back is good or bad.”

You both stood up, it was now light outside probably around five – early dawn. The two of you walked out of the diner in silence, at first you were worried that Sam was some how annoyed at you but then you thought what for? Sorry I died, you internally rolled your eyes, Sam was probably just processing you yourself however was still shocked at the fact that Sam thought you were worthy enough to be saved, those incessant butterflies coming back again.

Sam’s phone began ringing so he answered “hello, Dean? Yeah, yeah we just ran into some trouble no we’re fine now, well I guess, what no I’ll explain later” you wandered in front straying from the brothers conversation until Sam caught up ”Dean’s almost here, he’s gonna meet us back at the site.”

You nodded your head, now heading toward the direction of the site again. When you got there that same old woman was behind the counter again “you two look tired, not much sleep last night?” She said suggestively.

You just sighed, why was she so interested in yours and Sam’s love life? Or more like lack there of. “Yeah you could say that” Sam said shaking his head, the lady gave you both that creepy smile again then Dean walked in through the double doors.

“Sammy, Y/N! You two still tearin’ each others heads off?” He said clapping Sam on the back, the woman gave him a confused look.

“You mean these two love birds?” She lowered her voice practically mouthing to Dean “insatiable.”

Dean chuckled “something I don’t know about?” He questioned eyeing to two of you suspiciously.

Sam ushered him outside, you followed along behind “no there isn’t under cover remember?” He said rolling his eyes “how did it go with you?”

Dean just shook his head “just helped with a case that’s all.”

You felt bad for Dean, not that he was pining away for a long-term relationship or anything it was just look in his eyes, something that told you this woman was probably special to him “anyway” he said breaking you out of thought “what happened to you guys then? Nice dress by the way Y/N.”

Refraining from punching him you just gave him a death glare “thanks, suits me I think.”

“Sure does, can see your tits and all through it – no bra Y/N? Naughty girl” Dean said putting a mortified look on your face, if he could see that must’ve meant that Sam could also, this whole time.

“Dean” Sam scolded coming to your rescue “just get this.”

After Sam had explained everything to Dean the three of you had piled back into the Impala which felt like home, it might be an outdated car but to the three of you, even Sam it was something that you all had “okay well I booked a room in the next motel over because I didn’t realise that the Wendigo killed you Y/N, an your tent so it only has two beds meaning you and Sam are sharing” he said matter-of-factly.

“Can’t we just rent another room?” You asked, not in the mood to feel Sam’s sexy body pressed against yours all night.

“No can do Frankenstein, maxed out all my cards – unless Sam has any cash?” He offered, eyes on the road.

Shaking your head you slumped down in defeat knowing that Sam’s last dollars went on that diner food, when you all pulled up you stayed back a little to help Dean with carrying some weapons in “can’t you share with Sam?”

He just laughed “you think for one that me and him will even fit in the same bed? And another thing, I think I’ve had my fill of sharing beds with Sammy growing up, no thank you.”

You just huffed carrying in some knives “seems like you two are actually a little friendlier now” he said clearly fishing.

“Yeah, I guess death really does bring people closer” you said sassing him before walking into the motel room.

Once you’d all settled in Dean had his laptop out working on something with a frown on his face “Dean?” You asked “something wrong?”

Dean furrowed his brow and looked toward you and Sam who making lighter bombs “just something that doesn’t make sense, if it’s a Wendigo, why didn’t it just drag you out of the tent and kill you? Why bother cutting all of the tent pegs then pushing you out in the water?”

“Not how you would’ve done it?” Sam joked.

Dean rolled his eyes “no smartass, it’s not how the Wendigo would’ve done it. I mean it just seems like a lot of effort when it could just drag you out and kill you instead, why go to all that effort?”

“I dunno Dean, probably knew that I was a hunter so if I put up a fight which I would’ve, it would have been a good one so it was actually more easier for the Wendigo just to cut the tent” you said shrugging, not thinking about it too much.

Dean wasn’t convinced however let it go for now, after stretching and making an obscenely loud yawning noise he reached for his coat “I’m gonna get some take-out with the spare change I got, what do you guys want?”

“I’ll have a burger and some fries, Sam?” You asked turning toward the currently distracted hunter.

“What? Uh nothing not hungry” he said rather nonchalant.

“Okay” Dean said drawing out the word “don’t go eating mine when you get hungry later though” he warned before opening the door “later.”

After the door shut you turned back to Sam “so after food, we go look in those woods see if we can find anything?” You suggested, now shoving the weapons into Dean’s bag underneath the porn mags.

Sam just gave a grunt of acknowledgement “okay Sam, what is up with you? You just seem so distracted” you said hands on your hips.

Sam just looked up at you, your hands on your hips in a surprisingly cute but dominant way (could cute and dominant even be used together?) He focused on your whole body, drawing his eyes up and down taking in not only your stance and posture but the way you looked, your hair all messy and un-brushed since falling into the water Sam liked it though as your naturally wavy curls flowed from the top of your head to below your shoulders. Your breasts that were obviously not contained in a bra looked so inviting to Sam and your face was flushed from the surprising amount of heat sealed into the cheap room. Suddenly, Sam stood to attention stomping up to you “I almost lost you, I did lose you and all of my worst fears suddenly became real in those few moments that seemed to drag forever.”

Sam gently brushed a hand through your matted hair, cupping your cheek with his other one making your heart race at a dangerous speed. “Sam what are you-?”

Quickly, Sam forced his lips against against yours completely stunning you, now this was a dream come true and you just couldn’t believe it. He was slowly moulding his lips against yours just gently kissing your lips not even trying for any tongue until you finally got over the shock and reciprocated the kiss, clashing your lips back against his and finally offering out some tongue.

Sam bit your bottom lip and you moaned in your throat, opening up too him so that his tongue could penetrate the inside of your mouth and explore your taste for the first time ever. Sam was an amazing kisser making the whole experience delightful, you could feel his plump lips working against yours and his tongue licking and sucking your own as your hands tugged onto his gorgeous but also knotted hair  
.  
Two both of your dismays there was a knock at the door, Sam pulled back from you slowly panting into your mouth, you assumed that you were probably doing the same, the knocking came again making you groan until you finally realised “Dean wouldn’t knock.”

Slowly and cautiously Sam opened the door, a gun behind his back, once the door was open it revealed a man to be standing there.  
“You can put the gun away Sam” he said in a gravelly voice.

“How do you know me?” Sam asked, obviously not leaving his weapon.

The man had strikingly bright blue eyes and black hair, you would’ve thought that he was kinda beautiful if your lips weren’t still swollen from Sam’s kisses “my name is Castiel, and we need to talk about Y/N.”


	7. We need to talk about Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas introduces himself somewhat, the four of you try to hunt the Wendigo...

“What do you mean we need to talk about Y/N?” Sam said, still not inviting Castiel inside “and how do you know who we are?”

He hadn’t yet lowered the weapon but Castiel didn’t honestly seem all that bothered “I am an angel of the Lord, I know everyone but I could hear Y/N’s concern as to why she was bought back to life and I thought that I should explain.” He said letting himself in.

You could see Sam straining against pulling the trigger but you quickly stepped in “okay fine, tell us what happened then, oh and how do you know what I’m thinking?”

Castiel looked as though he would roll his eyes “I am an angel of the Lord, I can hear your thoughts if I wish to.”

From what you could tell, this guy sure was arrogant “okay well I have several questions, the first being angels exist?”

Cas took a seat on the motel couch “yes of course they are, however we prefer to live un-noticed.”

“You can say that again” Sam muttered, walking to stand next to you.

“Oh, yes I guess I should apologise for walking in on your intimate moment, or what was clearly your intentions to go further than that, well in Y/N’s mind at least” Castiel said rather nonchalant.

You blushed deeply and purposefully avoided Sam’s gaze “yeah okay, look I just wanna know what the hell is going on” you said quickly averting the conversation.

Sam couldn’t help but smirk to himself at your stuttered response “yes, if you want us to trust you maybe get to the point” Sam reiterated.

“Well, last night Y/N died in the river after something pushed her in, usually almost always when death is present and a reaper needs to take the newly deceased, it has to happen as a fixed point in time but Y/N wasn’t supposed to die last night so I brought her back to life” he said as though he were just talking about the weather.

Just at that time before you could even respond Dean came back in, “yeah so there was a really shitty que and it turned out they ran out of barbecue sauce which is basically blasphemy so I got a.. who the hell is this?” Dean said noticing Castiel for the first time since he had walked in.

“I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord, yes angels are real are yes I am the one who resurrected Y/N, I am her guardian angel” he explained swiftly.

“Guardian what now?” Dean asked trying to process as he dumped the bags of food onto the table.

“Angel, I look out for Y/N” he said picking his nails.

“If you were supposed to be looking out for me then you haven’t been doing a bloody good job!” You accused “just take any pick of the top hits from my life and explain to me what the hell is going on.”

“Well I’m not here to save you from sorrow or bad luck, just to keep from you dying until it’s your time” he explained standing again, this guy clearly didn’t get human emotions.

“Look Cas, I’m gonna call you Cas” Dean said “thanks for bringing Y/N back to life and all that but you do realise that an angel, from God, turning up our doorstep is a lot to digest right?”

Cas just nodded his head “I understand, let’s just focus on the hunt for now, I think that you are right Dean, this thing is not a Wendigo.”

Sam shook his head “it has to be, can’t be anything else.”

“No it doesn’t seem right, I think we should go to the camp-site and find it’s base” Cas suggested.

“Wait, what do you mean we? And how did you know what I said earlier” Dean continued to question sceptically.

“I read through Y/N’s mind, harder to find than I would’ve liked though, it was mostly tainted with thoughts on Sam, lots to sift through but I got there eventually and yes, I am coming with you” Cas announced.

You probably couldn’t have turned any redder if you tried “okay that’s enough! We need to establish some rules around here Cas, no going through my mind without my permission, their my thoughts and feelings, nothing to do with you” you scolded him.

He nodded his head solemnly “okay fine, now back to the hunt. It doesn’t make sense to be a Wendigo, they aren’t really all that smart so I don’t see why it would go to all that trouble to throw Y/N in the water when it could’ve dragged you off like Wendigo’s usually do” Cas said in thought.

“Okay then, feathers agrees with me, what do you suggest we do then?” He asked Cas, the angel furrowing his brow at Dean’s new nickname for him.

“I think that we should go together all look in the woods, probably split up when we get there and when I get close enough the whatever it is that we’re hunting’s base, I’ll be able to tell what it is.” He said shrugging.

You looked over to Sam who had been surprisingly quiet throughout this whole ordeal, you hoped that it wasn’t because of Castiel exposing your thoughts out loud.  
“Okay fine then, let’s plan this out and get equipped for all possibilities” Dean said.

Dean, Sam and yourself were all clearly sceptical of this new being claiming to be an angel, you were actually surprised that Dean was having the such calming reaction to all of this that he was, or at least that was what he was showing.

Several hours later and the four of you were back at the site that you and Sam had went to originally, over the last few hours you had all come with the plan to infiltrate the Wendigo’s nest and then gank the bastard. After getting to know the guy a little more, Cas had come through as sounding actually being pretty useful, he had shown you all that he had powers and in a serious event (which he had kinda proved last night) he could heal the wounded.

The plan was simple, travel into the woods together then split off in two’s to find the Wendigo’s nest, whoever found the Wendigo first went in for the kill, if you were lucky all four of you might stumble upon it together but you had decided to start it would be easier to split up and cover more ground.

By the time you all arrived it was sunset, not quite dark yet but pushing it for time until it did inevitably fall to dusk. Dean had decided that it would be best if you went with Sam and that he stayed with Castiel ’best to keep an eye on feathers, just to be sure’ he had said.

You on the other hand, although not exactly displeased to be with Sam you were kinda wondering on how awkward it might turn out, judged by his earlier actions you couldn’t say that Sam seemed completely repulsed at the idea of you but still, you had it in mind that the scales were overbalancing in your favour of who liked who more, you just hoped that Sam would forget that the whole thing happened.

Sam was nervous to go off with you alone, not because of how he thought that you would act or because he thought that it would be awkward, more like he felt as though he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you.

Finally you all split up and Sam was walking silently beside you as you both toured the woods, eventually you decided to speak up “so, you um, you ready for this thing?”

Sam chuckled “yes I am, what about you? You got all the right stuff?” He asked.

You nodded your head and tried to think up what else you could say but Sam beat you to it “so about earlier, about that kiss, did you um, how did you feel?”

At first you were a little surprised that Sam had brought it up but then when the feeling had passed you felt nervous “yeah I did, I mean it was nice and all, but that stuff Cas said you shouldn’t you-know?”

Sam looked at you with an expression that said he really didn’t know what you meant “you mean, the stuff he said wasn’t true?”

You blushed deeply “well no it’s not that-”

“So it was true then?” Sam said smirking.

“Sam” you warned turning away from him.

“You know Y/N, I agree with Cas and apparently your thoughts, if he hadn’t of walked in when he did, I had every intention to take it further” he said approaching you.

Looking up at him he tilted your head up with the tip of his finger “after we gank this Wendigo I intend to fulfil your fantasies” he said with a look of lust.

To be honest, you were thoroughly surprised but decided that you would take the time to digest and read into it later “you sure you’re up to that challenge” you said cheekily.

Sam laughed once again “oh Y/N, you have no idea.”

You knew where this was going, before you knew it you were both leaning in for a kiss when everything went wrong, in your haste to move up on your tip-toes to Sam’s level you lost your footing and slipped down one of the hills. You would’ve found it down right embarrassing if it didn’t hurt so much, you rolled down the hill and landed in some dry mud, vaguely hearing Sam’s voice “Y/N? Y/N! You okay?”

You lifted your head up lowly and groaned “Sam?”

“Yeah?” He called back, you could hear him but he was distant.

“Don’t tell Dean” you called back.

More laughter “I’ll come down and help you now!”

You scuffled in the mud and chuckled a little yourself before slowly getting up, so you now had a headache well that sucked but not as much as your clumsiness preventing a good kiss with Sam. You moved to get up and sighed, brushing yourself down and getting ready to meet Sam half way when something suddenly whacked you on the back of the head, leading you to fall again and the next thing you knew was only darkness.


	8. Meg 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence so be warned, attempted sexual assault and a new character is introduced.

The amount of times that you had been hit over the head in your life time honestly concerned you, you were surprised that you hadn’t developed some sort of brain damage to be honest. You woke up slowly, your vision hazy and having absolutely no idea where you were, not surprisingly the first thought that came to your Sam consumed mind was how well things were finally going before you got annoyingly whacked. At least this time Sam was with you so you knew that he would be looking for you straight away, that was if he was hopefully still out there looking and not knocked out in a ditch somewhere.

You gave yourself a couple of minutes to regain consciousness and to adapt to the typically dark atmosphere around yourself, you were used to this gig by now, so the first thing that you thought to do was scan your surroundings and try to get some sort of idea about where you actually were. You were sat in a chair, legs and arms both bound and you could feel the itch of the rope on your sore wrists from being trussed up last time, but you’d survive. Your arms were tied to each of the chair arms in front of you instead of from behind, you looked around and deduced that you were in some kind of log cabin, usually you would say ghost or spirit equals haunted building except this place looked like it was still lived in.

There was a shelf on the wall opposite you, it seemed to have various books on it but none of them looked to be in good condition, with your continued observation you noticed loads of taxidermy animals, stuffed and displayed on the walls of the cabin, when you looked down you almost squealed in fright at the sight of a bear rug – complete with head and all.

You could see two doors leading elsewhere but there was no way that you were getting out of this one, believe it or not it was much harder to try and get out of ropes when your hands were tied down and forward instead of backward. You were more aware of the loose fitting dress that you were wearing and suddenly became conscious of the fact that you weren’t wearing any underwear or a bra.

Suddenly you heard some rustling and a door click open behind you (make that three possible exits), you couldn’t see who or what had walked in as they were behind you so you just sat in an intense silence until a hand suddenly clapped down on your shoulder “well, well, well what do we have here?”

You jump at the hand, probably a poor sign of bad hunter instincts but it had been a long week, “who the hell are you?” You ask, back still to the perpetrator so you were unable to see them.

“Doesn’t matter, all that matters is that I’ve finally caught me one – a Winchester.” The voice travels through you until a human body finally comes into view, it’s a woman, but you already kinda guessed by the voice, she’s wearing black jeans with a purple top and a black leather jacket, one thing that your senses did pick up on was when she clasped your shoulder she was wearing a lot of rings and had a strong fragrance on. Her black wavy hair framed her round face, her incredibly white and pale face if you did say so yourself.

“Out of luck then because I’m not actually a Winchester, sucks to be you” you sassed, whoever or whatever this person was, you weren’t about to start taking crap.

She reared back and slapped you in the face, her rings biting into your flesh but not cutting any skin “I dunno, from my position I would say it sucks to be you, and I know who you are, Y/N, close enough to the Winchesters is good enough for me, besides it’s not all about them, I have someone who wants you in particular” the woman said smirking.

You wanted to soothe your throbbing cheek but had no choice but to leave it “who are you? And what are you talking about” you demanded.

She just chuckled “my name’s Meg and I’m demon.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam was stood and looking like an idiot in the spot he was sure that you fell down just moments ago, you were no where to be seen but he was certain that you had toppled behind those bushes, seconds ago you had just been laughing and now as Sam stumbled down the hill you had disappeared, yeah this was definitely suspicious.

Sam scoured the place for a couple of minutes, tempted to call Dean until he saw it, a wooden hefty looking stick tossed to the ground. It took Sam a while to notice as the stick was camouflaged in it’s natural area but he saw the slight blood on the tip of it, he bent down to touch the blood, it was still wet and warm “shit” Sam muttered knowing that you must’ve been taken.

He observes his surroundings and realises that he’s at a fork, left, right or the way he came, well obviously not the way he came so left or right? Sam wills himself not to panic, but it’s so hard to not panic when things were starting to look up, the arguing had slowed and Sam had a feeling that you were reciprocating his feelings for you (with a little exposure from Cas of course.) 

With a fifty/fifty chance of either finding you or getting completely lost, Sam decided to go left but was smart enough to give Dean a call, it rang out a couple times before Dean finally answered “if you two are at each other’s throats again already, I don’t want nothing to do with it.”

“No Dean, I don’t know where she is, Y/N’s gone, I was with her one minute, the next she fell down a hill and then she was gone” Sam explained, trying not to sound too frantic.  
Dean cursed under his breath “okay, any idea where she could have gone?”

“I dunno there was either left or right and I chose left, if you wanna go right then at least we’ll know that one of us will find her” Sam explained as he made his way through the suddenly dark woods.

Cas mumbled something to Dean that Sam couldn’t hear then Dean spoke again “okay sure, but it’s a woods Sam, there’s no way I’m gonna be able to find the exact location the two of you were in, we’ll go up hill and you stay down” Dean suggested.

Sam sighed but agreed “yeah alright Dean, just get looking because it’s dark out” Sam said as he hung up, he was worried about you but was also cautious about Dean and the angel. You guys had met Castiel mere hours ago and he was already willing to help you all out with nothing in return, he didn’t seem to understand human emotions and definitely not sarcasm which made Sam wonder how he was really getting on with Dean. The guy seemed alright but angels existing, really? Sam wasn’t too sure, what if he was the thing that you were supposed to be hunting all along? Unlikely though considering Cas was with Dean while you were taken, he could be working with others though. 

Sam shook himself out of those thoughts, it would do him no good to start worrying about his brother, Dean was a big boy and a decent hunter, he could take care of himself, if anything Sam should be cautious himself, prowling around dark woods where a killer was taking couples away, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, Sam needed to find you.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean wasn’t one to trust someone easy, but for some unknown reason he felt comfortable around Castiel, the angel had claimed to have saved Y/N’s life, and even though there wasn’t any proof, you yourself seemed to think that Cas was telling the truth and Dean couldn’t sense any malicious vibes from the celestial being. 

Since you had gone missing however, Cas wasn’t the number one thing swimming about in his mind, it was trying to find you and praying that you were safe and alive, after already dying once Dean didn’t fancy coming across it again, but permanent this time.

Cas shook him from his thoughts “do not worry Dean, Y/N will be safe, I know that you are thinking about her but I wouldn’t be here if she was just going to die.”

Dean gave Cas a look that was trying to rival Sam’s bitch face “stay out of my head Cas, this is all just very confusing, if you can see the future and know that Y/N isn’t going to die then why can’t you prevent any of this happening in the first place?”

Castiel shook his head “well I’m not psychic, I only know what Heaven has told me, there are certain dates engraved in my mind that I must remember, I don’t know the date when Y/N will die because fate changes all the time, they are sisters and they make sure that the universe is balanced with death at the right time, all I know is that Y/N is needed for something in the future and that she’s not dying today.”

Dean wasn’t sure what he should be asking first, the fact that fate was an actual person, or people or that Heaven was real, Dean felt like he was on a mega trip “well if fate can change, then how do you know that it won’t change so Y/N does die today?” Dean thought to ask the most important question.

Cas looked at Dean and stopped walking, Dean also stopped “well I don’t know that, I just know what I know and what I know is that it isn’t supposed to happen, Heaven wouldn’t command me to save Y/N from drowning if she was just going to die less than 24 hours later, but you are right Dean, fate changes so we should always be prepared” he said in that monotone voice.

Dean sighed “well, do you have any idea where we should go now? Can’t your celestial powers lead us or give us a sign because this woods is never fricken ending and fate or not, we’re running out of time.”

“It doesn’t work like that, I already told you I’m not a Seer I just know what I should know or-” Cas cut himself off.

Dean observed him for a minute as the angel just stood with a confused look on his face, “Cas what are you.-”

“Quiet homosapien, I’m picking up a lead” Cas said, putting his hand to his head and frowning, Dean was still trying to figure out what homosapien meant.

“I’m not sure where Y/N is but I have an idea of what has taken her” Cas said, finally lowering his hand and turning back to Dean.

“Well, what is it?” Dean demanded.

“Demon's” Cas said simply.

“Whoa, whoa hold up, now demons are real also?” Dean cried out exasperatedly.

Cas rolled his eyes, sassy motherfucker, “yes demons and angels are real, there are also many other things out there that you have yet to discover I’m sure, but it’s demons that have her, I knew it wasn’t a Wendigo, I’m just not sure why the demons are leaving the trail of one.”

“Okay well, moving on, maybe we should go and look for a cabin or something then? I mean assuming demons looks like humans, I find it unlikely that she’s in some rotting cave somewhere or tied to a tree” Dean said.

“Yes that would make sense, they do appear as humans although like angels it isn’t their body, it’s the body of someone else’s so maybe an exorcism would be best” Cas said as he began to walk again.

Dean could feel his brain hurting but instead decided to call Sam “I’ll let Sam know, I’m sure the brainiac can dig something up on exorcisms on his phone or whatever new technology kids these days are using” Dean muttered, pulling out his phone and dialling Sam.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meg hadn’t really bothered with you much after her short introduction, leaving you to stow in silence for the next hour as all you could do was listen out to what they were doing in the room behind you. So it turned out that demons were real, something you were trying to digest, as well as angels which just opened up a whole new world to you, who could you really trust? They looked just like humans, the only difference which Meg had so generously demonstrated was that they had pure black eyes, but only at will (of course.)

Two more people came in this time, followed by Meg. They were large burly looking men, way beefier than Sam or Dean but in more of a fat sense rather than in muscle “Y/N, meet my two friends, Bryan and Tim” the two men flashed their black eyes in greeting “they need to ask you a couple of questions and you’re going to answer else it’s gonna get a bit messy” she said in her monotone voice, it reminded you a bit of Cas.

“Ask away but whatever you have me here for I don’t know anything so you’re not going to get very far” you stated, it was true though, you had no idea why you were here.

Meg just tutted and pulled out a small but lethal looking knife “well I think that we’ll be the judge of that” she twirled the knife “where’s John Winchester?”

“Well I don’t bloody know, that’s something I think I’d like to know just as much as you” you say truthfully.

“Not the answer I was looking for” Meg shakes her head and nods to one of the demons, Bryan you think, Bryan approaches you and grabs you by the throat tight.

“What is John Winchester up too?” Meg asked.

You looked up at the big man holding you tightly “I told you, I don’t know shit” the demon squeezes briefly but then lets go of your throat, before you have a chance to gulp in grateful tresses of air, Tim (probably) punches you in the face, chin upwards.

That one hurt and you can feel the blood forming in your mouth from where you bit your tongue “fuck” you mutter.

“You see how this is gonna go until you answer the questions right? We don’t have no qualms with going until you’re on the edge teetering between life and death, and then just when you think you’re gonna die, we’ll leave you – to stew in silence for days until you reach that one breaking point, so come on sweetheart, just tell us what we wanna know” Meg taunts, wielding that knife in front of you.

You spit some blood from your mouth onto the demon’s shoe “I’m telling you that I don’t know anything, and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you shit.”

Meg sniffs and nods her head slightly, you can see that on the exterior she appears to be calm, but on the inside she’s brewing with frustration “fine, have it your way” she hisses before driving the knife into your hand which is securely tied to the chair arm.

You scream out at the pain and the demons in the room chuckle away, “fuck you” you spit out, the pain unbearable but you convince yourself that you can take it.

“You don’t know very much do you? For a hunter I mean, first meeting with a demon, must be quite intimidating I’d have thought” she said with a smirk “what about Sam? Do you know what he is? Do you know what you are?” She grabs your chin and squeezes “the underworld have big plans for you and you don’t even know” she releases your chin in distaste “where is John Winchester?”

For what feels like hours you’ve been putting up with their abuse, their questions mostly centre around John but you have nothing left to say, there’s nothing to say. Your face is black and blue and feels swollen, you can see blood but have no idea what parts of your body it’s coming from and your hand is just numb, the knife still stabbed in it you might add.

You’re more scared at the fact that the demons may have killed Sam and Dean in the pitch black forest before you could warn them that demons even existed. The demons had left a while ago and you were left alone in silence again, just then the door opened, you assumed it to be Meg “you can carry on all you want but I don’t know anything” you barely grind out.

It’s not Meg though, it’s one of the meaty demons from before, Bryan or Tim, you’re not sure, don’t care. “Y'know all hunters are stubborn, never get nothin’ out of them with torture, but I feel as though I’ve found a rather successful method, almost always works.”

The demon approaches you and you lean your head back, letting out a rather unattractive snort “yeah and what’s that? Do to others what Willy Wonka did to you? Trick em’ into the chocolate river” you chuckled “well I suppose he did warn him” the demon does look like Augustus Gloop.

You get slapped in return “you know what I’ve noticed bitch? I don’t think you’re wearing any panties, or a bra, you know how I can tell? Your nipples have been solid this entire time, does this turn you on? Violence?” He places his hand on your exposed leg and your heartbeat accelerates.

“I can feel your heart picking up pace, nervous? Or aroused?” He worms his hand up and under your dress, close to your exposed mound “soaking I bet.”

For the first time since waking up here, you actually struggle against your restraints, the knife digging into your hand but the least of your problems “get the fuck offa’ me” you demand.

He laughs “told you, always works, if it were up to me, this would be the opening act, blood and guts, nothing right? But sex and touching, sudden panic” his other hand comes to twist your nipple through the thin fabric and you cry out, scared.

“I will fucking kill you” you threaten, but as predicted he just chuckles.

“Don’t be a prude bitch, you like it, I know you do” his fingers inch toward your lower lips and you bite your lip in an attempt to not cry, Jesus Christ anything but this.

Before he has the chance, there is suddenly a bright light and someone has stabbed the demon, with a weird looking sword-knife you note but you’re just grateful, the demon flops to the side, revealing the last person you’d think to be your saviour “Meg?”

She just shrugs “not my preferred method of torture,” just then the door busts open to reveal Cas and Dean.

“Meg” Cas says upon seeing the demon which catches both yours and Dean’s attention.

“Clarence, long time no see” she says with a sly smile, how do they know each other?

“That is my angel blade” Castiel points out as he walks into the cabin “let Y/N go and give it back” the last part sounds a little childish but right now you’re just relieved to be saved.  
“No, I think I’ll keep it, comes in handy, I see you brought me a Winchester, how kind of you” Meg’s words make your stop for a fleeting second at the thought that this might be an ambush, but Cas quickly demolishes that fear.

“Don’t make me fight you” he threatens.

Meg just laughs “please, no stand-up, have you even told the Winchesters yet how much trouble they are in? What they are needed for, who wants them?” Meg questions.

Dean cocks his head confused but you can see him itching to untie you “no I haven’t, but I will after they are safely away from you.”

“Still salty with me I see” Meg taunts the angel “no matter, let’s get this show on the road huh?”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam can see some lights on in the dimly lit cabin, this must be it, he’s been searching for a while now but the weird woman obsessed with sex gave him a map earlier, so it wasn’t too difficult in the end, he just hopes to God that you’re alive. Sam creeps around the back of the cabin and slowly opens the door, gun poised, he enters what looks like a poorly kept kitchen, there’s no sign of you but he can hear voices coming from somewhere, just as Sam is about to open the next door a demon jumps on his back, dragging him back.

He turns too see two of them, one big, one in a skinny guy (he got the call from Dean) they must be look out, Sam thinks, but he reckons that he can take them. Sam turns and grabs the demon by the lapels of his jacket and punches him as hard as he can to the floor, it took some effort but he’s down. The other one grabs Sam by the hair, what a girl, and slams his face into the kitchen side, Sam can taste some blood but rears back to slam the demon in the face.

The demon that Sam punched before gets up off the floor and drags Sam down hard, Sam manages to stop himself from hitting his head brutally on the tiled floor and reaches for a knife on the side when he gets back up, both the demons are waiting and taunting him, he can’t stab them, Dean said that there were humans in the bodies with them, he has to do an exorcism but there’s no way they wont try and stop him.

He thinks fast on his feet, despite what you always say he is a Stanford man after all. Sam launches the knife at one demon, missing on purpose but it doesn’t matter, it’s about the distraction, both demons turn to look at the knife, their mistake Sam thinks in triumph.

Two hours ago

Left, Sam went left which was the wrong way, he should’ve went right stupid, stupid! Now you were definitely going to die, Dean and Cas were your only hope, and the woods were so big, God knows where they were. Left had led Sam back to the car park, back to the stupid Impala and out of the reserve, back to the ugly pink motel and horny honeymooners.   
Sam kicked a stone in annoyance when his phone rang “what? Have you found her?” It was Dean.

“No but Cas thinks it’s demons, yep demons are real but I don’t have time to explain, just listen, Cas says that demons possess humans, y'know all exorcist like so if we go in there stabbing and shooting, it will barely slow the demon down but certainly kill the human so we have to perform an exorcism” Dean explains as quick as he can.

Sam tries to quickly digest as Dean continues “I have no idea how technology works these days but I need you to find an exorcism online and do a bit of research, because I don’t have the faintest of what to do once we bust in there” he concludes.

“Okay Dean, I’ll let you know what I find.” At least Sam isn’t completely useless, he pulls out his phone and researches, he goes through several bullshit websites until he finds the right one, Sam takes note and notices some other things, he gives Dean a ring.

“You find it?” He asks immediately.

“Yeah and more, it says something about holy water, apparently that stuff actually works” Sam says as he sends Dean the screen shots.

“Oh yes, Sam, please tell you’re near the Impala” Dean suddenly says enthusiastically.

“Unfortunately” Sam grunts.

“Shut up, anyway open the trunk, there’s this bottle of something, silver with a cross on it, I always thought it was whisky but when I tried it, just water, must be holy” Dean said, sounding proud with himself.

Sam takes his spare Impala key and unlocks the boot, sure enough the flask is there “okay I got it, I’ll go ask the front desk if they have a map, see if I can get there.”

Present

Obviously Sam got the map and made a swift journey up, the demons are distracted, if only for a second but it’s enough for Sam to pull out the holy water and begin spraying, the demons hiss in pain and surprise as Sam begins to recite the exorcism. One demon tries desperately to get at Sam but he just steps back until he’s done and a fascinating amount of black smoke evaporates from each of the bodies, he’s gonna have to research this some more later like the nerd he is.

With the demons dead, Sam opens all other doors, gun poised and ready until he finally sees the back of your head, Dean is untying you and Cas is fighting of another demon, “oh look, the whole gang is here” Meg announces as she trips up Cas, he pulls her down with him.

“Sam?” You mumble, he foolishly ignores the demon and runs straight to you, Sam tries not to audibly gasp at your injuries and feels a flash of fury at whoever did this to you, the knife is still in your hand.

“Shit Y/N, I am so sorry” he says, he pulls the knife from your hand and you cry out, Sam feels like shit at knowing he made you do that.

“It’s okay Sam” she must’ve noticed “not your fault.”

Sam helps you out so Dean goes to help Cas who seems to be pinned under Meg “just like old times” she mutters, unfortunately Dean hears and is just disturbingly confused.  
“I don’t wanna know, all I want is you dead” Dean says holding up Sam’s holy water and the screen shots of the exorcism.

Meg jumps off of Cas faster then lightning “no, I disagree, until next time Clarence” she says before dashing to the door and out, Dean makes a run to go after her but Cas holds him back.

“She’s not worth it, believe me” Cas says.

Dean just raises an eyebrow “is that all, Clarence?”

Cas looks like he’s about to retaliate but Sam suddenly calls them both over “Cas, Dean, Y/N looks in real bad shape” he says panicked.

Before anyone has time to start planning hospital trips, Cas walks through you all and places two fingers on your forehead, emitting a bright light that feels tingly at first but then suddenly all the pain is gone, your hand is all in one piece and you feel great, Cas probably healed some previous scars now that you think about it.

Everyone stares at him in awe but he just shrugs “I am an Angel of the Lord, I can heal the wounded” he says nonchalantly. 

You stand close to Sam, wanting him near you, he feels the same “we should probably head back to the motel, I am sure you are wondering why this happened.”

“Damn straight” Dean confirms “come on feathers, you have a Hell of a lot of talking to get through.”

Cas looks confused at Dean’s wording but Dean just rolls his eyes “let’s go.”

You all head out of the cabin, Sam subtly slipping his hand into yours but you don’t mind, you welcome it in fact. After dying once and then almost dying again in the same day, you crave the comfort, and you’re just happy that Sam’s finally giving it to you.


	9. Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that I hear? Upcoming smut, perhaps!? Also a whole new plot is introduced, something nice and heavy for you all to sink your teeth into, and of course the typical spoilers for future seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for explicit smut and language.

You all managed to walk back to the motel without getting lost as Sam had the helpful map, the walk was in silence but not awkward, well not on your behalf at least. Sam wasn’t letting go of your hand the whole time you were heading back and you had no absolutely no objections, it felt nice to have some human contact after the wild day you’d had. You considered yourself a real trooper for putting up with the crap that you had put up with the past day, but you knew what the job was and as long as you had good results in the end, did it really matter? 

The tension between Cas and Dean however was something different, Dean was definitely mad at Cas and as curious as you were to find out what all this was about, you were also tired, you wanted to ask Dean to wait until tomorrow at least but felt as though he needed answers, if not for you then for his own peace of mind.

When you arrive at the motel Dean unlocks the door and the four of you squeeze in, you stare at the only two beds in the room and smirk as a thought crosses your mind “well I guess if I’m sharing with Sam you’re gonna have to share with Castiel,” you make the joke in hopes of dispersing Dean from his serious mood, serious Dean was your least favourite Dean.

Dean glares at you but before he can say anything Castiel speaks up “that won’t be necessary, I don’t sleep.”

“That’s a shame, would be the first time in a while that Dean was sharing a bed with anyone” Sam adds smugly.

Dean gasps “what is this, roast Dean day? Look at the two of you, could cut the sexual tension with a friggen’ knife.”

You blush deeply which makes Dean smile in triumph “anyway, before this escalates, Cas, you better get talking” he says sitting down at the old rickety table and propping his feet up.

Cas stands awkwardly for a moment but as you and Sam each sit on a bed (thanks Dean for bringing that up) he finally gets the hint that he probably should also, so he sits opposite Dean.

“Well Castiel, where do I even start? The whole Angel’s existing, Demon’s existing, what they want from us, what they want from Dad, and what did they mean when they said that they had big plans for Y/N and Sam? Oh and what’s the deal with you and that demon anyway?”

Cas sighs “Angel’s have existed since the dawn of time, I’m sure if you read your Bible then you may understand, there were Archangels and then there was us, there are also cupids and seraphs, Lucifer of course and many more. Some of us were assigned charges to watch out for, strict rules to not intervene in any life events and no, not everyone has a ‘Guardian Angel’ if you will, only those who are needed for important events in the future. I was assigned to Y/N and now that I am on Earth I am to stay until said event has occurred and then I must leave again, I am also your Guardian, Dean, but my services aren’t available for you yet -.”

“Whoa back up there feathers, you’re my Angel too? What for?” Dean interrupts.

“It’s not relevant or to spoke about now, do not worry Dean.”

Cas had barely begun and your head was already spinning “so what about the Demons, why would God make Demons as well as Angels?” You wondered.

“God didn’t make Demons, Lucifer did, when he was cast from heaven he made the first Demon’s, Prince’s of Hell, then there were Knight’s of Hell and a few others until your standard Demon was created, It is unusual for you to have only seen a Demon now so far into your hunting career but I suppose it was planned that way” Cas explained.

Dean walked to his rucksack and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, you didn’t blame him. “okay well now that we have that established, what the Hell is going on?”

“I am not completely sure as the Demons are hiding their plans, but what Heaven has told me is that there is a revolution being planned, now every Demon and Angel requires a vessel, Demon’s may possess but Angel’s cannot without permission from the host, the underworld are preparing for the release of Lucifer, it is rumoured that Sam is Lucifer’s true vessel, as Lucifer ascends to Earth he plans to bring Lilith with him, Lilith is a Demon but her form can only be held by Y/N. Both Lucifer and Lilith can possess other humans but only for a limited amount of time, Lucifer however will never be able to without acceptance whereas Lilith can strike at any time, we don’t really know why she hasn’t surfaced yet but we assume that the couple want to make an appearance together” as Cas is explaining you are trying to take this all in, Lucifer is real, check, and he wants to possess Sam, double check, and then there’s the Demon Lilith, who wants you and you apparently can’t say no. 

“Well the uprising can’t take place if I never except Lucifer, right?” Sam asks, trying to digest.

“As true as that may be, there are ways about it, and as the king of Hell I am sure Lucifer will find them, that is not all though” Cas replies but Dean cuts in.  
“Oh that’s not all? Brilliant” Cas looks confused “Sarcasm” Dean mutters.

“Okay, well as infants, a Demon named Azazel fed both Sam and Y/N Demon blood, this has strengthened them as the appropriate vessels for the King and Queen of hell” Cas concludes, you hope concludes.

“Oh Lord, I have Demon blood inside of me? How the hell am I finding this just now!” You demand “almost 25 years later and I’m finding out now? The fricken’ Queen of Hell! I think I need that more than you” you say snatching the whiskey from Dean, he doesn’t even resist.

Sam sits in silence for a moment then he finally speaks “this has been predicted for a long time hasn’t it.”

Both you and Dean look at Sam, he was always the smartest, coming to the correct conclusions just in time “yes, almost since the dawn of time, every battle, war and major historical event has been predicted since God created this Earth” Castiel confirms.

“Then you know how it ends, don’t you Castiel?” Then there are those times when you wish that Sam wasn’t so smart.

“I understand how it is supposed to end, but that’s why I’m here, to help” he confirms.

Sam sighs looking dejected, “why are they after Dad?”

“John appears to be trying to hunt down the Demon Azazel, he believes it was the one who killed your family members, the Demons are trying to stop him however because they need Azazel for the final uprising, I do not know why” Cas finishes dejectedly.

You and Sam both exchange a look and Dean speaks up “maybe he doesn’t want us trailing him then, it would make sense.”

Cas nods “yes, and Dean, my relationship with Meg is one very forbidden so it would be wise not to mention it again, it is not how you think, it’s very unrequited” Cas switches to a lighter topic as if you had been talking about last night’s tea.

“Oh yeah? Unrequited on which side” Dean challenges.

“I think I’m gonna take a quick walk, try and digest this all” Sam butts in.

You stand with him “I’ll join you, it’s stuffy in this room anyway” both you and Sam go to exit the room “oh and don’t start squabbling once we’re gone” you say with a smile, always trying to keep the mood up.

You and Sam walk out into the brisk cool air which is a nice sensation oppose to the stuffy motel, you’ve been walking around for almost five minutes in silence (not that you were counting) until Sam speaks up “so King and Queen of Hell huh? Sounds kinda fun.”

You laugh “yeah I suppose it would be, probably more fun if we had control over our own bodies though.”

Sam smiles “yeah I could definitely imagine you.”

“As Queen of Hell? Nice to know” You chuckle again.

“No, as a Queen” Sam says catching you off guard, he’s been doing that a lot lately the sneaky shit.

You try not to blush “okay sure thing as long as you can be my King Sam” you realise what you said and stay in silence, after the silence drags on a little too long you begin to panic that you’ve weirded him out until he speaks up.

“Y/N, you know when you go on about all that Stanford stuff?” He asks you.

You groan “no Sam, look I’m sorry, I should’ve let it go, if your own brother could then there was no damn good reason why I couldn’t. You were right, I was just jealous and Dean said that I should focus on the fact that you were happy and I am, so I am glad for you” Jessica, not now.

“That’s not what I meant, when I left, I almost regretted it straight away, I wanted to ask you to come with me, but you were closer to Dean’s age and it just didn’t seem like the right thing to do, but I did keep one thing with me” he stops walking and you look at him curiously as he pulls something out of his pocket “remember that night when we were dancing to Elvis?” How could you forget.

“Yeah, it was some time ago now” you say reminiscing. 

“For my birthday that year Dean got me a Polaroid camera, it wasn’t until about two days later that he got to teasing me about that day, saying I had a crush on you and that kinda stuff, first I was confused as to how Dean even knew about that, I thought that you might’ve told him until he gave me this” he gives you a Polaroid “he snapped it without us even knowing.”

It was a picture of the two of you, mid dance, Sam’s hand on your lower back and the other one holding your hand, you could just make out the record player in the background, the picture was taken from afar so it wasn’t of the clearest quality but you still loved it all the same “how long have you had this?” You muttered, still staring.

“Ever since Dean gave it to me, a couple of days after” you hand it back “I guess what I’m trying to say is with learning that we are the vessels for two of the most Evil entities on the planet, life is too short, and I want to enjoy the little things, like this photograph, it’s what inspired me to want a normal life in the first place. What I said earlier I meant it, I really do intend to fulfil your fantasies.”

Your heart stops, you thought that he had forgotten “you mean, about earlier, it wasn’t just adrenaline or a spur of the moment thing? You really do wanna be with me? In- in that way I mean” you stutter nervously.

Sam puts the picture back in his pocket, he carries that thing around, you think. He takes a step closer and gently cups your cheek “yes I do, that is, if you’ll have me?”

You smile and run your hand over Sam’s cheek like he’s doing to you “absolutely” you say before crashing your lips to his for the second time. Sam brings his other hand up to your cheek and tilts your head to the side so that he can get a better angle to press his tongue into yours.

You comply happily as he entwines his tongue with yours, you shift your hands into his long locks and gently tug so that he moans out into your mouth, Sam and his hair, you knew it, “Mmm, Y/N.” You pull away as he mutters against your lips “I want you.”

Those three words make you wetter then you’ve ever been in your entire life “we can’t go back to the motel, Dean and Cas are there.”

Sam groans in frustration as if he had forgot about them being there, he pecks your lips a couple of times before pulling back “I know where we can go.”

Sam grabs your hand and you immediately follow, he could be taking you for a shag in the graveyard and you’d still comply at this point. You fast-walk with Sam until your eyes follow his destination, the Impala. “Dean will go mad” you warn.

With a shrug Sam pulls the Impala key from his back pocket “I mean if your morals are getting in the way we could always go back” you know that he’s teasing but not for a second do you find it funny.

You snatch the key from his hand and he smirks “absolutely fucking not.” You unlock the back door and climb in, beckoning Sam to follow.

Sam follows suit then closes the door behind him, you toss the key to the front seat then just stare up at each other for what seems like hours. Sam is just hovering above you, his hair creating a curtain that frames his face which he blows away every few seconds, you lean up as if you’re trapped in slow motion and gently kiss Sam on lips.

He leans into your kiss as you slowly push the jacket from his shoulders, the jacket falls to the floor and Sam lifts one hand up your shirt. The two of you are still kissing slowly, next you begin to unbutton his plaid shirt, by the time you finally have that done you’ve lifted your arms and he’s shrugging your jumper over your head. He rolls the plaid from his shoulders and you give him a look at the T-shirt he’s wearing “how many layers?”

He just smirks and lifts the thing over his head so you can finally ogle his chiselled chest, you run one hand down the hard plane and lean back up to his ear, you give it a gentle tug with your teeth “want me to show you mine?”

Sam nods eagerly and you unclasp the back of your bra, leaning up so that it falls off and slips to the floor, Sam appreciates the view as he dives onto one nipple, gently sucking the peak into a hard tip. You moan out a “Sam” which just encourages him to move to the next one, Sam worms one hand to hold the two of yours at the wrist above your head.

“No moving” he instructs as he kisses down your belly button and toward the button of your jeans, you want to wiggle at the small ticklish sensation but Sam said no moving, so you won’t move. Sam kisses each hip bone then brings both hands back down so that he can undo the button, giving you a look that says to keep your hands up.

You obey his silent command but lift your hips to help him slide your jeans down, when he gets them to your ankles he takes the time to unlace your boots and gently pull them off, you grow frustrated at the slow pace this is taking but your restlessness doesn’t deter Sam.

Eventually he has your boots off so he can slide your Jeans completely off your body, he plucks your socks off with them and tickles the arch of your foot causing you to cry out “no Sam, don't” you beg, Sam just chuckles but he does stop. 

He kisses up each leg, once again taking his time to admire every inch of your lower body until he gets to your soaked panties, he teases by kissing around your mound until he slowly slips the garment away leaving you completely bare.   

Your heart stops at the first lick he lays, Sam looks up to see your reaction but your eyes are scrunched closed “Y/N, eyes open” you slowly open them and look down at Sam, he’s got a triumphant smirk but you don’t care. This time he dives back in, devouring you from top to bottom, licking all around your pussy but avoiding the clit until your hand reaches down to painstakingly direct him, but he cruelly stops.

“What did I say about hands?” He warns pulling away, you whine as he stops and places one big hand over your wrists and holds them again “gonna have to hold them now” he says pointedly. You moan as he teases you again until he finally zeroes in on that currently hard bundle.

Sam goes to town on your clit, showing you how good he really is “fuck, Sam, please” you beg, Sam increases his pace, nibbling ever so slightly on the sensitive button which has you bucking like a damn Cowboy on a wild horse. Eventually you feel the coil tense up in your stomach and know that you’re gonna cum soon “Sam, yes, please, Sam, I’m gonna cum!” You cry out before releasing into his awaiting mouth.

Sam drinks all of you down, still holding your wrists up as you desperately convulse against him, he soothes you with small kitten licks before pulling back and moving up, releasing your wrist “taste good” he comments.

You give him a sated smile then pull him by his chin, crashing his lips back to yours, you can taste yourself but don’t mind as he devours your mouth. Sam reaches down and begins to unbuckle his belt, he un-loops each hole until he finally reaches the button and pops that as well, you watch him pull out his achingly hard length and your mouth practically waters.

Sam notices this and chuckles “another time maybe, if you do that now there wont be a main show” he says gently kissing down your neck, you feel slightly disappointed but the feeling doesn’t last for long as he nibbles on your throat “you got any condoms?”

You look up in worry and Sam pulls back “why would I have condoms?” You say sarcastically, even after a mind blowing orgasm the sass is still there, Sam looks worried for a minute like he might have to take a rain check until your brain gets into gear “well this is Dean’s car, I’m pretty sure there are some here somewhere.”

Sam looks relieved at your suggestion and reaches his obscenely long arm over to the glove box and pulls out a strip of condoms “it’s Dean, of course he does” he says chuckling. Sam opens the packet then rolls it onto his length “you ready?”

You nod greedily “please” at your plea Sam just can’t resist, he gently pushes into your wet heat and you both cry out together at the pressure “fuck you feel good.”

Sam bites your neck again until he bottoms out “you too” he comments before starting to slowly set a pace, Sam begins pumping slowly at first which although feels nice, begins to frustrate you. You wiggle your hips urging him to go faster and he just chuckles “impatient” he comments, however complies with a much faster pace that has you keening in pleasure.

You lift him from your neck by his hair and crash his lips to yours as he begins a fast, sloppy pace. You moan out against his lips as he hits a particularly good spot and grip his hair tighter which has him practically slamming into you “Sam” you moan.

Sam just murmurs something inaudible against you and then leans back up “I’m not gonna last” he warns.

You just nod your head “me neither, please Sam, let me cum, please cum” you beg him as his pace begins to falter, you know that he’s close “Jesus, fuck!”

You let your release take over as an Earth shattering orgasm consumes you and Sam shortly joins you, crying out into your neck “Y/N” he whispers “fuck that was intense.”

You let your head lean back against the Impala door, your hair sticking to your skin and cradle Sam’s head to your sweaty chest “good though, very good.”

Sam just grunts, catching back his breath “I’m too tired to walk back to the motel now” he complains but you totally agree.

“Let’s sleep here then, just for a couple hours then head back, Dean won’t even notice” you suggest, you both know that he probably will but are way too tired to argue.

“Good idea” with one more soft kiss, Sam lays his head back onto your bosom and you both drift into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds you both in his car, and things start to pick up again regarding you ahem Biblical issue.

_Tap, tap, tap,_ what the hell is making that noise? You groggily turn to lift your head up but find that it’s stiffly jammed against a window _ah yes, the Impala._ A big Sam is also obscuring your view, him sprawled on top of you, drooling onto your exposed chest but you don’t really mind “hey, get the Hell out of my car before I open the damn door and expose your indecency to the world!”

Uh oh, looks like you guys were in trouble, “Sam” you muttered trying to shift him awake, there was absolutely no way you were moving with this giant on top of you “Sam, c'mon wake up, Dean’s ‘bout to kill us.”

Sam mumbles something into your chest which you don’t catch then lifts his head to look up at you “what did you just say about Dean?”

“If I have to stare at Sam’s butt for one more second I’m openin’ the door!” Dean threatens.

That seems to wake Sam up as he quickly scrambles off your chest but as a programmed gentleman tosses you his shirt, Sam grabs his pants and throws them on while finally looking up at Dean, who has a cross expression on his face but also a hint of something that says _I’m so damn proud right now._ “Dean-.”

“No Sam, just get dressed and get the hell out of my car, both of you, and don’t think that you’re not cleaning and disinfecting that back seat!” He concludes as he walks off, probably to the motel room again, or maybe a diner, they could’ve checked out by now.

You find your pants from last night and slip them on under Sam’s shirt as he pulls up his jeans and opens the door, he climbs out and you follow, you stop and look at him for a minute “this doesn’t make anything weird right?”

Sam just chuckles before he gently grabs your cheek and delivers a nice full kiss on your still swollen lips “that answer your question?”

“Yes sir” you mock, blushing.

“Mmm, Y/N, we’ll save that one for another time” he says with a wink before walking off  leaving you to stare at the back of his head, awestruck.

That Sam Winchester was gonna be the death of you, you thought before jogging up to catch him “do you think Dean will really make us clean out his car?”

“Yeah, probably” Sam admits as the two of you walk into the motel and up to your room, when you get in neither Cas nor Dean are there “probably gone to get something to eat” Sam says as he reaches his duffel to get some clean clothes.

By the time that Sam turns back around, you’re stood there completely naked after having taken off his shirt and your old pants to find something clean “Sam do you think I could borrow-.”

You don’t get to even finish that sentence because Sam’s pulling you backward by the waist, his cold hand causes goosebumps on your exposed skin and you slightly jump at his first touch “take whatever the hell you want” he mumbles into your ear as his hand dips lower.

Maybe Sam wasn’t kidding about what he had said last night, he nips your neck then begins to suck the skin under your ear “Saaam” you complain “that’s trashy,” you don’t really mind though.

Sam just grunts against your neck as he rubs his long fingers against your now went mound “show people that you’re mine” _wow, it’s a dream come true,_ he dips one finger inside of you and you cry out “wanna go a round without the condom, wanna fill you up.”

Your eyes practically roll to the back of your head but you still find sense “can’t do that yet, I’m not on birth control.”

“Yeah I know” he growls “condoms are in the car so will have to do with this for now” he says biting you again as he slips in another finger to pump against the first one, Sam can feel your wetness from the night before and the slick from the lubed-up condom, he thrusts in at a tortuously slow pace “feel so good, nice and tight.”

You wrap one hand backwards around Sam so that you can reach his hair “please Sam, make me cum” you beg.

Sam wants to drag this out, he wants to make you wait out the pleasure but right now he just can’t resist your plea, so he hurries the pace, slipping in a third finger and you cry out “that’s right Y/N, come on baby.”

Your hand in his hair tightens and he bites down again on your neck, _does Sam have a hair kink?_ You file that one away for a rainy day “Sam, I’m gonna cum” you announce as he furiously pumps out in and out until your release arrives and you let go, cum dripping down his hand but Sam certainly doesn’t mind.

He slowly pulls out of your quivering pussy and you turn around to look at his lust blown eyes, you give him a kiss, tongues tangling and teeth grinding but he pulls away “go and take a shower, we’ve gotta go soon.”

You can’t help but pout and Sam’s hand tightens on your waist “wanna take care of you” you whine.

“I know Y/N, but Cas and Dean will be back soon and I think Dean’s seen enough for one day, we’ll just add it to the list” he says with a quick peck before slapping you lightly on the ass and sending you off into the shower.

* * *

On the road again isn’t awkward, it’s just Dean teasing and taunting both you and Sam the whole car journey to wherever it is you’re supposed to be going. Dean kicked Sam into the back seat with you saying that no one is sitting there apart from you two until you both get cleaning (the answer to your hypothesis is yes, Dean really is making you clean out his car) “oh and another thing, you both owe me some more condoms.”

You roll your eyes “give it a rest Dean, you’re making such a big deal about this whole thing, if I made a pound for every time you slept with someone I highly doubt I’d be a hunter right now.”

Castiel nods his head from the front seat “I agree with Y/N, Dean has had a lot of intercourse, however, I believe it would be more appropriate to begin preparing for the Demon uprising.”

 _Ah yes, you had almost forgot_ “what are we supposed to do exactly?” Sam asks, valid question.

“Just prepare, your knowledge on Demons is very unsatisfactory, it would be a good idea to learn more about them, I can tell you some things I won’t be present all the time” Cas says.

“You got somewhere else to be?” Dean questions.

“Believe it or not Dean, Angels have many responsibilities, I have to report back to Heaven and sometimes there are issues that Angels need to regard for” he said stiffly.

“Sounds like fun” Dean says sarcastically “so I’m thinking we head about thirty miles east then you two love-nerds in the back can hit up a library.”

“Sounds great Dean except what are _you_ gonna be doing” you challenge.

“Well feathers here is gonna brief me on 'Demons greatest hits’ so I know what to expect.”

“You two seem to be getting along quite well” Sam teases.

“Shut up Sam, I barely know the guy now cram it unless you want me reminding you again about how mentally scarred I am from seeing your ass.”

You try to hold in your laugh as Sam blushes “yeah, yeah alright.”

Dean drops you both off at the library and Sam gets straight into research, you join him but after about an hour begin to get bored, the one thing you always envied about Sam was driven ability to always get on with something where you got easily distracted and could procrastinate within the hour.

The library was pretty empty but there were a few people sat around doing some research or typing away on computers, you made a huffing sound and looked at Sam to see if he had noticed, he was still reading. You frowned and decided to yawn this time, overly loud but Sam just brushed you off, you rolled your eyes, either he was really invested in what he was reading or he was just ignoring you.

This time you stand up and walk around to his chair, you stand behind him and begin to run your fingers through his soft hair, Sam’s always had long hair growing up but since he went to college it’s grown out some more. Your fingers twirl the slightly long strands and he finally looks up from his page “Y/N, what are you doing?”

You huff “Sam, I’m bored, we’ve been researching for an hour and there’s nothing amazingly new that we couldn’t have guessed about Demons anyway, just that they’re evil, Lucifer made them, Lucifer and God were both pals at some point and we already know how to kill them from the time in that Cabin” you whine and Sam just chuckles.

“Yeah I know, but this is big, and unfortunately we are right at the centre of it all so we need to research everything we can about Demons, the Devil and Lilith” Sam explains what you already know.

“Alright fine, I’m gonna go get a soda, you want anything?” Sam just shakes his head and you lean down to kiss head, hoping that the action is okay but he doesn’t seem to mind.

You walk into town and purchase two drinks knowing that Sam will probably want one later, you walk slowly, airing out your joints and just taking advantage of the fresh air and your problem free state before everything inevitably crumbles to shit. When you get back to the library Sam is on a different book and you hand him a bottle of water “thought you might get thirsty” he opens the bottle and downs almost half “I rest my case.”

Sam just smiles and you wander to get a new book, ready to start again and take a seat opposite him, you flick through scanning the articles, you shove your hands in your pockets absent mindedly and carry on reading until your hand brushes against something in your pocket, you pull out what looks to be some kind of flower “wonder how that got there” you said showing Sam.

Sam looks briefly at the flower before looking back down again then quickly looking back up, giving you whiplash “what kind of flower is that Y/N?”

You shrug “I dunno, I don’t plant em’.”

Sam takes it from you and examines the asexual object “Y/N, how did this get in your pocket?”

“Jesus Sam, I don’t know! What are you so jittery about all of a sudden?” You ask exasperatedly, his tone now has you on edge.

Sam grabs his book and walks over to you, reading out directly from the text “Lilith had rejected her chauvinistic husband and his God which led to her banishment and being placed as one of Satan’s mates instead, however, the symbol of the lily is something that has stemmed from Lilith, it’s a symbol for women, the vagina, virginity, fertility” he explains.

You look down at the lily now on the table then back up at Sam “I would say it’s a coincidence but there’s no such thing, I don’t understand what this all means though.”

Sam looks distracted “neither do I, I’ll call Dean.”

About twenty minutes later Dean and Cas arrive, you show Cas the lily and he nods his head “yes, this is the lily of Lilith, you are correct to assume that it’s not a coincidence.”

“What does it mean, Cas?” Dean asks.

You’re all stood at the back of the library, it’s a little less quieter than it was before as more people come in “it could mean many things, this lily is symbolic of purity and women, but if I had to guess, considering the situation I would go with fertility.”

“Meaning?” Dean is getting impatient.

“Meaning, that the underworld are probably planning for the birth of the Anti-Christ, the birth of an infant through the result of Lucifer reproducing with another being, in this case Lilith. And because both Lucifer and Lilith are banished from Heaven and unable to identify as their true forms, it has been planned that they will take over two humans, which will be Y/N and Sam” Cas concludes.

“So what you’re saying is, is that Lilith and Lucifer want to use me and Sam as their vessels so that they can reproduce the Anti-Christ?” You ask.

Cas nods his head “it would make sense.”

“Oh that’s just great, did you hear that Sam? We get to be surrogate parents for the Devil and his wife” you say sarcastically.

“Uh Lucifer and Lilith aren’t actually-.”

“Can it Cas” Dean interrupts.

Sam just runs his hands through his hair frustratedly “how did that thing get in Y/N’s pocket? Are we being watched?”

You inch a little closer to Sam so that your arms are touching, the movement is barely there but it’s still soothing “I would assume so, Demons as I said previously can possess anyone, they could be anywhere.”

“Well how do I know that you’re not a Demon? Or Dean, no offence guys but if it’s that easy then who do we know to trust?” Sam says backing away slightly, bringing you with him.

Dean raises an eyebrow “oh yeah? Well what about you two? You been together the _entire_ time?” The guy has a point.

Cas does a weird action that you can only describe as an eye roll (odd act on an Angel) “I can assure you that I am an Angel, besides there is a way to test that theory, while you were researching I was updating Dean on appropriate weaponry and how to trap, stop, and hunt demons.”

Dean pulls out a weird looking hip flask but Sam recognises it as the Holy water flask “Cas said that one flick of Holy water and the bitch sizzles like a vampire on the Caribbean beaches.”

“I remember that, I used it on the Demons in the cabin” Sam explains as Dean unscrews the cap.

“Okay well, fair game, we all have a little splash, if no one starts smokin’ then we’re all good and can move on” he says with a shrug.

You nod your head and Dean first splashes himself then Cas “okay, your turn” he says after both him and Cas are clear. Dean splashes both you and Sam and neither of you begin to sizzle although you are kinda annoyed about the newly wet patch on your shirt.

“Good, now that we’re all clear we can-” as Dean is speaking he begins to wave the still open flask of Holy water about, it splashes around a little catching on a woman walking past who hisses in pain.

You all turn to look at the woman as she suddenly switches her green pupils to pure black ones “cover’s blown then, took you long enough” you recognise this woman as the one who served you your drinks at the shop.

“Yeah well sorry sweetheart but looking at the odds if I were you I’d be shitting it by now” Dean states with a smirk.

The demon just grins as every single person in the library leaves whatever they’re doing and begins to approach the four of you, you all stand back to back forming a tight circle “how those odds looking now Dean?” Sam mumbles.

“Shut up” Dean grumbles out.

“We got any weapons?” You ask as the demons begin to round up on you.

“Meg has my Angel blade, the only way we can win this is through Holy water and exorcisms” Cas states.

“Oh well that’s brilliant” you say “anyone got anything to slow them down?”

Dean puts his hand in his pocket “got a coupla knives but there are humans in there too” Dean references to the intruding Demons.

One of the Demons just snorts “most of em’ are dead anyway, makes it a funner journey if you’re the only one riding the meat suit.”

As horrible as the thought that crosses your mind is, it makes your job easier if you can just kill the Demons without worrying about collateral damage.

“You think we can take them?” Sam asks as Dean slips him a knife.

Dean just shrugs “yeah, just a few bitchy Demons” despite what he just said, Dean isn’t so sure, but you can all damn well try.

“Bring it on, Winchesters.”


	11. Mad Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some more violence here guys, also some angst ahead and Sam's a bit off an asshole so sorry about that.

With minimum weapons and a whole library full of Demons on the four of you, the odds were definitely not in your favour, but you were good, all of you were good. Well, technically you had no idea how good  the Angel was but you just had to have faith pun intended. “What do you want from us exactly.”

The Demon closest to you shrugged “orders from Hell, can’t kill you or the youngest Winchester but those two on the other hand” the Demon points its knife toward Dean and Cas “we can do what we like.”

Another Demon piped up “and even if we can’t kill you, don’t mean we can’t have some fun.”

“Alright enough talking” Dean springs into action and the four of you disperse from your odd square of defence, you all target a Demon each.

You dive straight in, throwing punches and kicks where you can, unfortunately you don’t have a weapon but you still know how to fight so you use that to your advantage. The Demon fights back just as hard, leading you to discover that it had superhuman strength (figures) you fall back into one of the book cases and scramble around until your hand lands on a solid book and you swing it around whacking the Demon as hard as you can. The Demon falls down to the ground and you look at the novel “huh, thanks _Emily Bronte_ ” looks like your previous school books had come in handy after all.

Despite being viciously knocked down, the Demon staggered it’s way back up ready for another fight when someone stabs it in the back causing it fall face first. You see Sam stood there breathing heavily, his hair falling in his face and you feel all tingly again, _not now!_ The Demon isn’t dead but Sam takes this opportunity to begin reciting the exorcism, Sam basically had a photographic memory so luckily for you guys he remembered the exorcism already, the Demon screamed but to no avail as Sam exorcised him.

You look up at Sam and then the two of you turn to see if you could help out Dean or Cas but the sight you are met with is just fascinating, Castiel is just smiting everything, he places one hand on the Demon’s head and the Demon then glows and is dead. This is obviously very affective but at the same time it’s not enough and eventually Cas and Dean are cornered by about five Demons.

You turn to go and help but Sam grabs you by your arm “I’ve got a plan.”

“Sam, we can’t just leave them, there’s too many Demons” you argue.

“Yeah, exactly. We don’t have any weapons and the only one we do have is a bit of holy water and an exorcism, just come with me, hurry” he drags you to the front desk not really giving you much choice.

Sam runs behind the desk and begins pulling out wires, he’s frantically trying to find something specific and you keep glancing back every now and then to see Dean and Cas trying to fight of the Demon’s, they’re not doing to bad but they are struggling.

“Okay Y/N, I’m gonna record myself saying the exorcism into my phone and then I’m gonna plug it into the speaker here so that it exorcises all the Demons in the room” Sam says as he flicks through his phone to find the recorder, _Sam is so smart_ you internally swoon.

He hands you the flask of holy water “when I plug in the phone I need you to start splashing them like mad, okay?”

You nod your head and run over to the Demon’s as Sam begins to record himself, you start punching some of the Demon’s and now there is a good 8 or 9 still left, despite the few already dead on the floor “just accept defeat now and we’ll kill your friends quickly.”

Cas just shakes his head “no you won't” it says this like it’s obvious.

The Demon just shrugs “true, true” just as the Demon is about to lunge for you Sam’s voice fills the speakers of the library, the exorcism playing and the Demon’s all begin growling.

You unscrew the holy water and begin splashing them all while Sam runs back over and the four of you make your attack, smiting and punching and stabbing until all is left but one. Cas is about to smite the last Demon but Sam stops him, the recording has stopped playing and Sam grabs the wrecked Demon by the lapels of his jacket “where’s Lilith?”

“Why? You getting scared? You should be” the Demon taunts.

Sam emits a growl like sound which like before, turns you on. Damn, maybe you needed some dominant Sam in your life, I mean, just looking at him now was getting your panties wet “-and Y/N, you’re screwed.”

Oh crap the Demon was talking and you were to busy zoning out, oh well, probably just crap anyway “Sam, he’s not gonna talk, just kill him” Dean says.

“Last chance” Sam says.

The Demon just remains silent so Sam nods toward Cas who swiftly smites the last Demon, you take a moment to look at the wreckage around you. There are about 20 dead Demons scattered all across the floor, books a strewn across the floor from the fight and there are a few blood patches on the ground. None of you look too bad except for Dean who has a split lip but that really is about it, and bruises but that can’t be helped.

“Okay, we seriously need to sort out a game plan” you say after a beat.

The boys all nod their heads “I suggest we go back to the motel and research-.”

“No offence Cas but what I would suggest is that we all go back to the motel and get some rest” Dean interrupts.

You and Sam both agree with him and the Angel’s dismay he learns that humans really do need time to recharge their batteries after intense days such as this one.

* * *

When you get back to the motel neither you or Sam make it awkward about having share a bed, you’re not really a hundred percent on what you and Sam are yet but you know that whatever it is it can wait for another day, besides you’re both content enough as it is right now so why bother ruining a good thing.

Cas settles down at the table as Dean pulls out a beer and takes the seat opposite him, Dean switches on the old worn out TV and just watches as some old cowboy begins playing, Cas looks stiff and out of place but if he’s uncomfortable he makes no show of it.

You and Sam are just sat on the same bed together and talking about random things, it’s nice until your stomach rumbles “you hungry?” Sam chuckles.

Nodding you say “yeah guess so, really in the mood for some Chinese."

Sam just smiles and gets of the bed and grabs his coat, you grab yours and begin to lace up your boots as Sam speaks “we’re gonna go out and get some Chinese, you guys want anything?”

“I do not require any human foods” Cas states and you just smile to yourself, he’s too cute.

Dean just shakes his head at Cas and speaks “just get some Chow Mien” as you turn to leave he speaks again “oh and Chicken Balls.”

“Yeah okay, got it Dean” Sam says opening the door.

“Wait! Get some noodles and egg fried rice too.”

“Jesus Dean, you pregnant something? How many you eating for” you say making the snide comment.

Dean just glares “and make it quick, don’t go stopping off for any quick shags down the alley ways” you both ignore him and walk out the door, shutting it behind you.

“So, you know any Chinese places around here?” You ask Sam, already deciding yourself that half the time will probably be spent trying to find one.

“Um no, but I’m pretty sure it’ll take us all of five minutes to find” he says, Sam slowly slips his hand into yours and you look up at him.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“What is this exactly? I mean what are we?” You had planned to leave it alone but you and your mouth couldn’t help it.

Sam stopped walking and you followed suit “I thought that it was pretty obvious?”

You raise your eyebrow as if to say, no it’s not, which it really wasn’t “well, I’m not to sure, tell me.”

He looked a little annoyed at first “special friends Y/N, y'know, us being us but with benefits” he finally said.

Your heart froze up and shattered all at once _special friends?_ Jesus, Sam really didn’t feel the same way after all, and it made you want to just hate him for it. How dare he! He tells you this story about a stupid a Polaroid and that song you both loved just to get you into his pants, you dropped his hand like it was hot coal “seriously Sam? Is that all you want from me? A friends with benefits relationship?!”

You’re angry now and Sam senses this “Y/N, I though you knew, I mean we can’t take this further, it wouldn’t seem right.”

Now you feel hot tears building behind your eyes and you just want to scream and punch and shout your way through this, but you refrain “why wouldn’t it seem right Sam? What about all that stuff you said before?”

Sam takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair “I did mean it despite what you may think Y/N, I just don’t think that’s it wise to try and develop this. I like you Y/N a lot, but sometimes you’re more like a sister to me and-.”

“Oh so you’re telling me that you’d fuck your sister now?” You’re so angry by now.

Shaking his head, Sam realises what he’s said and tries to repair the damage “that’s not what I meant-.”

“Just fuck off Sam, please, go back to Stanford or where ever the Hell you wanna go, just make sure it’s away from me” you storm off down the closest alley way and hear Sam calling after you but you just shout out a “fuck you” before taking off so he can’t catch up.

* * *

Your phone has been going crazy the past hour but you refuse to answer any calls, you turned it off about five minutes ago and now you find yourself in front of some bar. You weren’t out looking for one but now that you’re here, why not? You enter the place and immediately see how crowded it is, there’s people dancing on table tops, people grinding against each other and the dance floor is completely filled. You wouldn’t say that it’s a club per say, but there’s definitely an appeal to the younger people here.

You take a seat directly at the bar and the waiter comes over “tequila please, keep em’ coming.”

“Rough day?” He asks.

He pours the shot and you take it “yeah, something like that.”

The bar tender nods “wanna talk about it?”

You sigh “not really, just some guy problems.”

He nods his head “hey, I’m here to listen if you want, names Jack by the way.”

“Y/N, and it’s not all that interesting, there’s this guy, that I tried forever to get over and when I finally thought that he was feeling the same way, it turned out that it wasn’t true” you down the shot and he pours another.

“First two are on the house” Jack pours himself one, it’s so busy no one would notice “seems like he’s not worth it to me.”

You shrug “easier said than done, he’s not really an asshole and I should know better than to let my emotions get the better of me but it’s just so difficult.”

Another shot goes down and the next is poured “are you with him all the time?”

Nodding, you take the shot and the fourth is already in front of you “we kinda work together.”

“Why don’t you just leave then?” Jack suggests.

You snort and down the shot, you’re beginning to feel pretty buzzed by now “leave? That’s what he did, leave. Then he came back and everything I did to forget him, just came back.”

Jack sighed “I must admit, you seem pretty screwed. What about someone else, have you actually tried to move on?”

“Long Island ice tea now” you murmur and he begins making the drink “I think that I’m in love with him Jack, and I just can’t damn fall back out.”

Jack gives you the drink and you begin to sip it “you just need to take your mind off of him.”

A little less than an hour later and you’re practically _paralytic_ you’ve had way too much to drink and you’re honestly surprised that you haven’t blacked out by now. Currently you are on the dance floor with Jack, the bartender, you’re dancing together and although he’s also had a fair few he’s no where near as gone as you are.

Your arms are wrapped around his neck and his arms are on your waist, in the back of your mind you know that there is nothing wrong with this, but the front of your mind won’t stop thinking about damn Sam Winchester. “You wanna get out of here?” Jack brings you back to reality, sort of.

“Huh?” You look at him “oh I don’t know I um-.”

He crashes his lips down on yours and you have to take as much will power as you can to not puke, it’s not his fault really, but with how intoxicated you are and that he does taste a little funny you have to pull back “sorry Jack, I don’t think I can.”

“Is this because of Sam?”

“What? No! I uh just need some air” you weave through the crowds and barely stumble outside and into the fresh air, the air feels good on your skin but unfortunately you feel about good as a sack of shit.

You lean against a brick wall and take a deep breath _what are you doing?_ You think to yourself, it’s time to grow up. Sam Winchester is just a man, another pebble on the beach, another grain of sand and you need to grow the Hell up, _except he's not_.

Sighing, you rake a hand through your hair, wait, did Jack say Sam’s name earlier? You had never actually used Sam’s name, well you didn’t think you had, unless-.  
“Y/N, enjoying the fresh air?” It’s Jack.

“Yeah, I’m fine you can go back inside” you say weakly gesturing at the door.

He shakes his head “you got it bad for that Winchester huh? It’s no good for you.”

You look up from your slumped position, okay you really wouldn’t have said Winchester “who the Hell are you?”

“Whoops, damn you figured it out, shame, and I thought we really had a thing going” his eyes flick black, Demon.

“What do you want?”

He shrugs “I want to take you to Lilith.”

You roll your eyes “yeah, not gonna happen” _damn, hold back the puke Y/N!_

“Look at yourself Y/N, you can barely hold your body weight up, shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Despite him making a valid point, if it were really that easy surely he would’ve taken you by now “why doesn’t the bitch just do it herself?”

The Demon chuckles “she’s biding her time, doesn’t wanna get any part of the plan wrong.”

“Oh well then, maybe you should just fuck off and leave me alone else you might screw up the plan” you finally stand up straight (still leaning back against the wall.)

He begins to approach you “I might keep you in captivity for a while, play around for a bit” he reaches out a hand and brushes a strand of hair away from your face “you’re quite good looking Y/N.”

You shrug away from him “pish off” you slur out _um Y/N, it’s piss not pish._

Jack knows that your an easy target so of course, just continues to taunt you “so what is so special about Sam? He doesn’t reciprocate your feelings Y/N, maybe if you get over yourself you might make this slightly easier.”

Damn the Demon for bringing this back up again “screw you, if Sam and I are supposed to be the vessels of Lilith and Lucifer then I highly doubt it could be easier in any sense.”

“Still though, he told you he loved you as a sister, that’s gotta hurt” the Demon has a cruel smirk and you feel your tears building up again, but you won’t cry in front this stupid Demon.

The Demon reaches out for you again and pull a knife from your inside pocket and stab his hand, great aim dumbass, “fucking whore” he growls out and back hands you.

You fall to the floor easily, your intoxicated state completely consuming your hunting abilities “fine then, if you won’t play nice” he kneels on top of you and you try to shove him off but it’s no use.

You have another knife but can’t quite reach it, you try to claw at Jack but he just punches you in the face making your vision go blurry and honestly, how the hell aren’t you passed out by now?

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you Y/N” he caresses your split cheek and with your literal last ounce of strength you pull the knife from your other pocket and stab him somewhere in the chest, you don’t know if it’s a good shot or not but you also don’t care.

You barely sit up as you switch your phone on and wait impatiently as it turns on, the Demon is squirming on the ground and your phone is taking forever until finally turns on. You go onto your files and open Sam’s recorded exorcism, he sent it to you guys after the Library so you’d all have a copy and it turned out that like usual Sam’s idea was smart and just saved your ass.

You press the recording and flop on top of the Demon, holding the knife in while the recording plays and Jack screams “see you in Hell” you grunt as he finally diminishes away.

This time it just can’t be helped as the tears fall and you slump back against the wall and let them fall, you grab your phone and take a deep breath before dialling, barely one ring is heard before an answer “Y/N, where are you?!”

It’s Sam, of course it is and just his voice sets you of “Su-Sam please, can you p-pick me up” you barely sob out.

Sam’s voice quickly switches worry “Y/N, sweetheart where are you? I’m coming to get you now.”

You tell him where you are and hang up, everything has finally broke around you and you just let it out, your aunt’s death, being Lilith’s vessel, Angels and Demons existing, and just Sam.

When he arrives he sees you and the dead body and practically pries your head from your cocooned shell to make sure you’re okay. He can see your bruised face and sighs “Y/N, come here.”

You want to fight him, tell him to get the Hell off but he’s just so comfy and there’s no fight in you left “Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“M’ gonna be sick” well, he sure let’s you go then.

You stagger to the bushes as Sam holds your hair back and you puke your guts out, so totally not attractive but right now, you just don’t care. When you’re done he picks you up bridal style and carries you back to the car, now, finally you begin to pass out, but not before you hear Sam utter, “I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean what I said earlier, I think I really do love you” but then maybe that’s just what you want to here.


	12. I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut below! Also swearing and an ending that bring us back on track;)

You woke up disorientated and confused, at first you had no idea where you were and all you could fathom was that you had the worst headache in the world, after a second of trying to hold down your vomit you groaned when someone said "mornin' sweetheart."

"Dean?"

"Yup, hell of a hangover you got there" he replied as you lifted your head drowsily from the pillow "aspirin and water on the side" he commented as you sat and took the pills.

When you sat up you looked to see Dean sat on the opposite bed cleaning and loading up guns "where's Cas?"

"Cas has gone to go and find out how much the demons know, after last night it's not safe for you to be out alone"."

You sighed and rubbed your aching temples "Dean, I can take of myself-."

He cuts you off "no Y/N I really don't think you can" he says snippy "last night you could've gotten yourself killed, and as Lilith's vessel I have no idea why you thought it would be a good idea to go out alone so as of now, you're not leaving my sight."

Normally you would argue your rights, but this time Dean really didn't seem like he should be tested, he looked tense and rigid "where's uh- where's Sam?"

Dean puts down the gun he was cleaning and turns to now directly face you "he's gone out to get baby some petrol, you and him need to talk."

"You don't know the things he said" you say sighing "it was like he was arrogant Stanford Sam all over again!"

He drags one hand down his face as he mumbles "I know" then he clears his throat and speaks louder "I mean I do know what he said, Sam came back and he spilled it all, so don't think I didn't give him one hell of a talking to."

_**The previous night** _

_Sam bust open the motel room frantically "'bout time, thought I'd die of starvation" Dean said as his brother came in, supposedly with the Chinese food he had requested._

_"_ _I didn't get any damn food" Sam said slamming the door behind him._

 _"_ _Well, where the hell have you been then? Where's Y/N?"_

_When Sam stays silent too long Cas intervenes "he has said some harrowing things to Y/N which he strongly regrets."_

_"_ _Cas" Sam warns, finally stopping his pacing._

 _"W_ _ell, care to elaborate?" Dean demands._

_Cas begins to speak but Sam decides that he'd rather express his own thoughts than have Cas do it "I basically told Y/N that this, this thing that we we're doing was some kind of friends with benefits."_

_Dean looks completely bewildered "you did what!?"_

_"_ _He also said that he saw Y/N as more of sister" Cas said with a frown on his face, wow, even the socio path Angel frowned at that one._

 _"_ _Gee thanks Cas" Sam said turning to his brother, who unfortunately was launching a punch that socked Sam right in the jaw._

 _Dean shook his fist out as Sam cradled his now bruising jaw, he couldn't deny that he did deserve that "you are so fucking unbelievable Sam, like she deserves that crap from you of all people! Why did you even say that shit Sam, huh? It's not like it's even true!"_ _  
_

_Sam stood from his position on the floor "I don't know Dean! I just, I-I thought that she could do better, I mean she can but it sounded way better in my head. I mean I know how I feel but I wasn't sure that she felt the same way and it was just easier-."_

_"_ _Bullshit Sam, you do know how she feels, the same as you, she is in love with you Sam! And not in some stupid platonic sister way but in a real lovey-dovey crap way and I will not let either of you throw that away."_

_Cas looked perplexed in speaking but decided he would anyway â€œwhen I read her thoughts a couple of days ago, they weren't that just of love Sam, they were genuine."_

_Sam sighed "shit."_

_"_ _Yeah damn right shit" Dean shoved Sam' phone in his hand "now try and find her."_

_**Present** _

"And you're gonna do the damn same Y/N, when he comes in you two are gonna talk" Dean said in an official tone. You were a little shocked at what Dean had just told you so you swallowed and nodded your head "you should've seen him when he carried you through that door last night Y/N, he was distraught."

You sighed as the door opened and Sam walked in, he looked a little awkward but as you both glanced to Dean he stared at the two of you defiantly "I'm gonna go hit a bar for a bit, while I'm gone you two better sort out this shit." With that he grabbed his keys from Sam and slammed the door shut, you looked at him a little awkwardly to begin with before walking to the mini-fridge and grabbing out a small bottle of vodka.

"So, I heard Dean did a number on you" you say pointing to his slightly bruised cheek with the hand that held the small bottle.

Sam shrugged "Can't say I didn't deserve it" he perched on the end of the bed.

You nod "well, there's something we can agree on"you say pouring yourself a small quantity of vodka into the lid and downing it, despite your headache, you needed this.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled "so about what I said last night, I didn't exactly mean it...

"Yeah well why say it then Sam? You do understand that I'm not just some _civilian_ right? I know about hunting and I know about the life, I don't need _you_ to protect me from anything" you say letting out all the frustration that you had been feeling from the previous night.

"I understand Y/N, I really do and I didn't mean most of what I said but honestly, I did mean _that"_ you look at him surprised "I was stupid in my phrasing and I see that now but people who get involved with me usually end up dead, just look at Jess, she died because a demon decided that he would just kill Sam Winchester's girlfriend, and so he did."

You put the bottle down on the table and stand above and in front of him, arms folded "no offence Sam but I'm not Jess, it really was a tragedy and I'm so sorry that it happened but I know better, no demon is going to come after me for being Sam Winchester's girlfriend, how do you know a demon won't come after you for being Y/N Y/L/N's boyfriend? You're not the only badass you know!"

He shakes his head a little and sighs "I suppose, but I'm just scared Y/N, I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me."

Rolling your eyes you now move your hands sassily to your hips "bad things happen to me all the time Sam, and they will continue to happen to me for pretty much as long as I'll live, in fact Lilith wants my body as we speak and you know what Sam? It's not your fault!"

Sam nods solemnly and you gently tilt his chin up, wary of the bruise "I know how I feel about you Sam, but Jesus If you don't feel the same you have to say now."

Without saying a word Sam stands abruptly and grips your cheek, pulling your lips to his in a searing kiss, you reciprocate, enjoying the feeling but when Sam tries to deepen the kiss you pull away "you need to say it Sam, I'm not putting myself through this if you don't feel the same."

Sam smirks and pulls away "I love you Y/N, I absolutely 100% love you."

You smile "not as a sister though right?" You say teasing "because that would be really weird and-."

He cuts you off with another kiss, this time you allow him to deepen the sensation massaging your tongue against his for what feels like forever before he slowly pulls away "absolutely not."

"Yeah? Well I love you too, and definitely not like a brother" you say crashing your lips back to his and duelling tongues as Sam spins you both and begins to lower you onto the bed, your knees buckle and you fall back a Sam begins to devour down your neck.

His hands roam from your neck down to your breasts and he begins to fondle them through the shirt that you're wearing "is this okay?" He asks, nibbling his way down.

You nod and help Sam to lift the shirt over your head "absolutely" you say as he pulls one plump breast from your bra then another. Sam laves at your two breasts, switching between the two until you're keening for more, he begins to rut against your leg and you brush back against him "I can feel you Sam, c'mon please" you whine.

Sam growls into your neck as you pull at his hair "you want me Y/N?" He teases you as you slip his t-shirt off, leaving him bare chested for you to admire his Adonis like muscles.

You tug at his belt and Sam holds your hand "what do you want?" He pops open the button to your Jeans and slips his hand into you panties, teasing "Y/N, tell me."

Groaning you arch into his hand "stop teasing Sam, want you to fuck me, please" you beg.

Sam circles his fingers over your clit, teasing you just a little longer before pulling them away and popping them into his mouth "come on then" he says, shoving down your Jeans as you do the same to him. You lean up briefly to capture Sam's lips within yours, your lips mould together perfectly and despite the odd relationship the two of you have been discovering, it just feels right, perfect, delightful.

"I'm ready Sam" you say as he slowly begins to push his way into your wet heat "fuck" you moan as his hard cock penetrates your dripping core, Sam gives you a moment to adjust to his hard, thick length before pistoning his hips slowly.

"Feels so good" he mutters into your shoulder, Sam picks up the pace and you begin to cry out, he pumps rapidly into your twitching pussy and you grab onto his back, making short crescent shapes with the tips of your nails "you like that baby?"

You bite your lip and push into him with force "yes Sam, faster, please I'm gonna cum!" You warn, bucking up into his body, Sam pushes into you as deep as he can and you cry out.

"Go on Y/N, let go, cum for me, good girl" he praises as your muscles spasm against him, he let's go two thrusts after your orgasm then collapses briefly onto your body.

After a couple of minutes lying in post-coital bliss you mumble into Sam's shoulder "too heavy sasquash." Sam grunts something but you don't hear what until he's rolled over onto the left side of you "we're still good right Y/N? I mean, are you my uh- my, girlfriend now?"

You try and bite your lip to keep from smiling but it's futile "are you asking me out Sam?"

He rolls his eyes but smiles "yes, Y/N I am, would you be my girlfriend?"

Chuckling you roll on top of him "I suppose so."

Sam tickles your sides "so cheeky", you both erupt into a fit of giggles, blissfully unaware of the red eyes watching from across the street.


	13. "I just wanna talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists of: Smut, light bdsm, mild language, blow jobs, almost unprotected sex
> 
> Please enjoy the bumpy ride ;)

It had been a couple of weeks since you and Sam had made up and although there were some good changes, there were also some bad ones. Since that night you had stupidly forgotten to use a condom and of course with not being on the pill you both found yourselves in a bit of a predicament, to make it just that bit worse, you two, like teenagers, didn’t even realise this until two days after which meant it was too late for the morning after pill which had you sweating for the last three weeks. Sam had assured you that it would be fine and if anything were to come up positive that he would respect any decision that you made as it was your body and up to you, but inside you knew that he was shitting it just as much as you were.

Finally, you could get a pregnancy test now that some time had passed and see the result, Dean had pulled over at a gas station and you ran in picking up two just to be sure, you then downed about 2 litres of water and sat waiting in the newest motel room for your bladder to kick in “what are you two gonna do if it is positive?” Dean asks.

You sigh “I don’t know Dean, this was a really stupid mistake and if it does come through as positive I have no clue.”

Dean nods his head satisfied and finally you feel the urge to pee, you pass Sam, gently touching his shoulder as you walk past and go to the bathroom. Once you’ve successfully urinated on the two sticks it’s now a waiting game, after ten minutes you emerge from the bathroom and take in the expressions of both a tense Sam and Dean “well? It’s not the damn X-Factor Y/N” Dean says impatiently.

Sam rolls his eyes but secretly agrees with Dean, you hold up the two sticks “negative” you say and the three of you release a breath of relief from waiting “I feel bad for not feeling bad but I think that it’s for the best” you say.

Nodding his head Sam speaks up “yeah, I agree.”

“Okay, well let that be a lesson to the two of you, no more fooling around like a pair of seventeen year olds if you can’t wrap up first” Dean says grabbing his duffel.

You blush in embarrassment but Sam just snorts “okay Dean, like you’ve never made that mistake.”

Dean gives Sam the “Winchester look” as you call it and then the three of you are out of the room and on the road again.

Between this fiasco and the present, Sam had also been having nightmares. None of you had heard anything from the underworld yet and Cas had been gone the past few weeks to try and find out what was going on, the only unnerving clue you got was Sam’s bad dreams.

He said that he often dreamt of Lucifer and that the dreams had only began recently, you were grateful that he had decided to share the news instead of stowing it away while you were panicking on whether you were pregnant or not. All three of you had been hitting the books like crazy and unsurprisingly nothing had come up, but you supposed that nothing like this had really happened before so of course nothing was of much use.

One night, in a particularly cold evening you were snuggled up to Sam when you felt him flinching against you. You slowly rubbed your tired eyes and leaned against his chest to look up at him, his eyes were flinching and he was beginning to get restless, you were about to reach out to him and wake him up when he muttered “I’ll never say yes to you, Lucifer.”

* * *

  
_Sam woke to find himself strapped to a rather large iron chair, his head lolled from side to side briefly before a voice fully roused him “Saaaam, wakey wakey sleepy head.”_

_He opened his eyes carefully and sighed “Lucifer, I told you I’ll never say yes.”_

_Lucifer rolls his eyes and stands from the stone he was perched on, rubbing his hands together “don’t worry Sam, all in due time, how’s Y/N doing?”_

_Sam yanks against the leather strap “none of your business, what do you want?”_

_“I just wanna talk for a little while, y'know have some male to male bonding time” he says smirking._

_“What are you up to? You do realise that this is a waste of time right? I’ll never say yes to you, Lucifer” Sam says defiantly._

_Lucifer sighs, ignoring Sam “so, almost had a scare when you thought that Y/N was pregnant huh? I bet you were relieved when you found it was just a false alarm.”_

_Sam scowls, continuing to struggle but Lucifer continues on “or maybe, just maybe, you felt a little disappointed? I mean, you and I both know that there’s no way you’re gonna have a baby in this life so the only way naturally is through accidents, doubt Y/N will make the same mistake twice.”_

_“Shut up” Sam growls out, helpless to leave his bound position._

_Lucifer just chuckles “imagine that, a mini Winchester – would you put him in little checked flannel baby grows? Or what if you had a little girl, maybe not checked flannel, but then again Y/N does where a lot of -.”_

_“Just shut up you annoying fuck, why are you even going on about this!”_

_“I dunno Sam, it’s your head, you tell me” Lucifer paces the room “are you getting worried Sam? About why we haven’t made a move yet.”_

_Sam shrugs “probably just biding your time for something, I’m not concerned.”_

_Lucifer lets out another laugh “really Sam? ‘I’m not concerned’ not too convincing if you ask me.”_

_“Yeah well I’m not asking you am I?”_

_“Ooh, bitch” Lucifer taunts “so it doesn’t concern you that Lilith could possess Y/N at any time? I mean sure I gotta have your permission before we have any fun but Lilith can get straight in” he gives a dramatic pause “how do you know she’s not already got the party started?”_

_Sam looks worried briefly but composes himself “I think I’d know if Y/N wasn’t herself.”_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

With that last line Sam awakens to you leaning over and shaking him awake “Sam! Jesus that was one hell of a nightmare” surprisingly he flinches away from you “Sam?”

Sam jumps up from the bed “how do I know that you’re really you?”

“What? Sam? Seriously what’s going on?” You say confused.

“Lilith, you could be Lilith, prove it Y/N” Sam practically lunges to his duffel and pulls out the holy water, dousing you with it before you can even blink, obviously you don’t so much as flinch only look up at Sam with concerned eyes.

“I’m not a demon Sam, see? Jesus, these dreams are getting worse and worse” you say walking over to him and gently caressing his cheek.

Sam sighs and runs his hand through his already mussed hair “sorry Y/N, I’m just on edge, Lilith could take you at any time.”

“Yeah and I’m sure you’d be the first to notice” you say gently pecking him on the lips “come on, we can do some more research if you want, look some more into what the dream might mean.”

“No it’s okay, it’s early dawn anyway so we should probably wake Dean up and hit the road.”

Reluctantly you agree with Sam and go next door to knock on his brothers door “Dean?”

You hear some shuffling about then a muffled “just a minute!”

Rolling your eyes you cross your arms and wait for Dean to open the door when he finally does he’s without a shirt and his trousers a poorly draped over his hips “what have you been doing?”

He smirks “well what are you doing? It’s like six-am why are you up so early?” He complains then adds as an after thought “everything alright?”

“Yeah, Sam had another bad dream but he doesn’t wanna talk about it.”

Dean’s about to open his mouth when a voice comes from inside his room “Dean? Who’s that?”

He looks at you sheepishly “working hard I see.”

“Oh come on, gimme a break, I’ll pack and meet you guys at the front desk in about half an hour” he says.

“Dean?”

“Yeah? I’m coming” he calls behind his shoulder.

You roll your eyes “you have twenty minutes.”

* * *

  
Still without any word from Cas none of you knew what to do next, Sam had assured you both that his dreams wouldn’t supply any new information and that it was just Lucifer taunting him, which raised the question of the week 'what was he waiting for?’ With nothing else to do but wait you decided to look for a case, luckily or not depending on who you were in the situation you found what appeared to be a werewolf in Wisconsin, without wasting any time you had all taken a whole week to visit the morgue, identify the monster, interview witnesses and suspects and now finally you were in the typically eerily dark forest hunting for the beast.

It was a full moon out tonight so there was every chance and more of the werewolf coming out tonight “quite a lot of grounds to cover, should we split up?” You ask the boys.  
“No I don’t think so, things never seem to work out when we split and besides you two can’t be trusted alone with the Devil and Lilith about” Dean states.

Sam huffs “we’re not children Dean.”

“I don’t care, you sure as hell both act like it enough.”

You roll your eyes but don’t argue, Dean was doing a good job of setting you both straight so you didn’t wanna start questioning his authority. Then, you hear a rustling in the trees behind you and the three of you turn around in sync “you see that?”

Both Sam and Dean nod their heads, Dean begins to slowly approach the bushes surrounding the trees, gun poised and torch in hand, he slowly reaches them and pulls back the branches, you and Sam are both holding bated breaths but nothing comes “it was a damn squirrel” Dean says as a little squirrel squeaks at him from the floor.

Just then from behind you, you hear a growl and turn slowly to be taken down by a wolf, or werewolf more accurately. Sam and Dean both begin firing off rounds of bullets but then another jumps out taking Dean down, you try and wrestle the monster off – Sam shoots the wolf in the side and it whimpers then growls “shit” you mutter as the werewolf stands on it’s hind legs and sizes up Sam, which isn’t an easy thing to do.

You turn to look at Dean who is scrambling to find his lost gun, you fire at the beast which predictably just makes it more mad, you go back to help Sam some more but see that the werewolf has him unconscious and over his shoulder “Dean!” You shout.

Dean is finally loading up his gun with silver bullets and tosses another round to you “go and help him, I’ve got this!”

You nod your head and run down the track after the werewolf, he was quite a bit in front of you so you try to catch up as fast as you can, you come across two dirt tracks and contemplate which one to take when you notice a worn down log cabin “bingo” you mutter running up to the building then slowing down once you get near to the already missing door.

Loading up your gun with silver bullets you slowly enter the room to see Sam tied to a chair “Sam?”

He looks up at you “Y/N, quick the werewolf he’s-.”

Sam gets cut off by a growl and you turn around just in time to see the wolf baring it’s teeth and looking like it’s about ready to take a chunk out of you, cocking back the safety on your gun you fire a number of silver bullet rounds into the werewolf causing it to call out and slump to the ground in one big heap “well that was wild” you say slightly out of breath.

You go up to Sam and he’s chuckling “where’s Dean?”

“Fighting one on one, I’m sure he’ll be fine he had enough bullets to take down a pack” you say going to untie Sam then a thought strikes you and you stop.

“Y/N? Gonna untie me?”

You smirk “actually I have an idea” you straddle his waist and begin to plant kisses up his jaw “got enough adrenaline to be willing to do this.”

“You wanna do this now?” He asks arching against your kisses, you and Sam a couple of nights ago had been talking about new things to try out in the bedroom, even though the relationship was fairly new you were both comfortable enough with each other to be ready to explore your sexual life.

Snaking one hand to the button on his trousers you pop it open and kiss your way up to his lips, he opens his mouth up to yours, struggling a little against the restraints from lack of control but relents as you slip your tongue in to mix with his.

“Your gonna ride me in this chair huh? Where the goddamn werewolf tied me up?” Sam asks, not complaining but teasing as you pull him from his pants and begin pumping him slowly.

You moan into his mouth agreeing and slip down on to your knees “after this” you say running your tongue slowly down his shaft “taste good Sam” you say.

Sam moans out and you slowly lick up his long hard shaft then back down again, you run your tongue over the head and suck his weeping slit, Sam bucks his hips against your mouth and you hold him steady with your hands “you like this Sammy?”

Sam’s head lolls back but he doesn’t reply so you pull away “Saaam I asked a question” you say gently batting his erect cock.

“Fuck Y/N” he groans and you bite your lip “yes I love it when you suck my cock” he says and you return to what you were previously doing, sucking the tip gently then licking slow and teasing until finally giving Sam some mercy and enveloping his whole cock into your warm awaiting mouth.

“Jesus Christ” Sam’s head thuds back against the chair and you pull off of his cock and stand, Sam cries out at the loss but quickly stows his emotions as you pull down your own jeans and pants, you’re already dripping wet so no extra prep is needed.

“You ready for me to ride you Sam?” You ask, teasing his cock against your slit.

“Yes please Y/N” he begs as you finally lower yourself onto his awaiting cock, you both cry out in pleasure and Sam tenses against his bonds, wishing he could break free and just pound up into you like a mad man.

You place your hands on his shoulders and begin to ride his cock, fast and hard the adrenaline fuelling you “fuck Sam, this is so good” you cry out riding him, the stiff tip of his cock rubbing against your G-spot has you keening against him.

Sam nuzzles his mouth around to yours and captures your lips in a kiss as you ride him as hard as you can, after a few long winded seconds you pull away to catch your breath “Sam, you gonna cum?”

He nods his head and bites his lip “not without a condom though” he warns. Darn it, you had forgotten again, _good thing Sam remembered!_

You sigh against his lips “gonna have to pull out then.”

Sam groans but nods “m'okay” he mutters as you continue to bounce on his cock “you cum first though” he mutters barely holding back.

Almost there, it doesn’t take more than a few hard thrusts to have you cumming like a rocket, you envelope Sam in a kiss and as quick as you can get off his weeping cock so that you can suck him to the end. You get on your knees and Sam’s eyes almost roll all the way back “you sure Y/N?”

“Mhm” you mumble as you suck his leaking member into your mouth until he’s cumming in thick ropes down your throat, you swallow him all the way down and when you’re done you lick your lips like a satisfied kitten “I’ll untie you now” you say with a smirk.

You flop over his spent body and untie his now sore wrists, you rub them lightly “now that was wild” he says chuckling and you just roll your eyes giving him another kiss. You both pull up your pants and finally head out to find Dean, when you do he looks less than impressed.

“You both left me, fighting a dang werewolf so you could go and have sex in a stupid cabin in the middle of the woods!” Dean’s been complaining the whole walk back to the car and you Sam just have to stay silent and let him grill you “I could have been killed and you were there getting your rocks off!”

“Don’t be so melodramatic Dean, I knew you’d be fine” you say getting into the back of the car, Dean continues to grumble and Sam gets in the front “okay, so the motel is about a five minute walk from the gas station, think you can drop me off so I can get some stuff and then I’ll meet you there.”

“Want me to come with?” Sam asks as Dean pulls into the garage.

“Nah I’ll be alright, just need to get some girl products I’ll be good” Dean drops you off and you go into the gas station to get what you need.

* * *

  
Dean and Sam walk in the motel room of the night and dump their supplies on the bed when suddenly Meg appears in the room, Dean is fast with his gun “what the Hell do you want?”

She rolls her eyes “no welcome huh, Dean? Rude, considering I’ve come to help.”

“Where’s Cas?” Sam intervenes.

“I’m right here” Cas says suddenly blinking into the room much like Meg had.

“Where the hell have you been man? I’ve been calling you for weeks!” Dean complains.

“I was looking for some information on what was going on in Hell, I believe we now have something” he explains.

Meg pulls out Castiel’s Angel blade and toys with it as she speaks “those dreams you’ve been having Sam? It’s not Lucifer, it’s not possible with him in the cage unless there’s a crack which there isn’t I’ve checked.”

“Why should we believe you?” Sam asks “you’re a demon shouldn’t you be on their side?”

Meg shrugs “Cas won’t leave me alone until I help so there’s not really much choice.”

“Look whatever, right now I don’t care I just want the truth” Dean demands.

"Wait, so if it's not Lucifer, who is it?" Sam asks, muscles tense and bile rising

“It’s Lilith, been Lilith all along, she’s been getting in your head Sam to divert all your attention to Lucifer making you think that he’s gonna make the next step but it’s not him, it’s her” Cas explains.

“Wait, so right now it’s not me they want, it’s Y/N?” Sam clarifies.

“Ding, ding, ding we have a winner” Meg taunts “where is Y/N anyway?”

The Winchester’s both exchange a look of worry and both Meg and Castiel raise a confused eye brow “shit” the brothers say simultaneously.


	14. Lilith's Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh so much juicy plot to sink your teeth into here! What has happened to the Reader? Was it really Lilith all along? What are the boys gonna do?

“I’m sorry, but you two _idiots_ let Lilith’s vessel walk out into the town unattended?! Jesus, how easy are you trying to make this for the Demons?!!” Meg demanded as the Winchesters flitted frantically around the room, gathering up guns and ammo “what are you getting all that for? You gonna shoot when you see her?”

“Shut up Meg!” The brothers cried out simultaneously, this whole damn time it had been Lilith in Sam’s head, trying to distract you all temporarily from the fact that she was quietly plotting away to get at Y/N.

Just then, in all the frantic haste the door to the motel room clicked open by a set of keys and you walked in, only to be greeted by two gun barrels “what have you done you bitch?” Dean growled out.

You raise an eyebrow “not the greeting I was expecting after a quick five-minute trip to the bloody garage” you say trying to manoeuvre around the brothers to the table but then won’t budge.

“What have you been doing” Sam demanded.

“What the Hell is wrong with you guys?” You raise the bag and pull out a box of tampons “garage for lady things? I told you this.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look then began to lower the guns but not completely “how do we know that you’re not Lilith?”

You snort “I’m not, and even if I were those guns would just kill me so could you two please relax!”

“Then you won’t mind if we do this huh?” Dean says producing a flask of Holy water, you roll your eyes and slowly unscrews the cap and tosses the water on you, nothing happens.

“Well that was eventful, satisfied?” You say crossing your arms.

They finally lower the guns and put them down, you walk over to the table and Cas and Meg walk in from the bathroom “what were you two doing in there?”

“Stocking up” Meg says as Cas sneaks behind you, grabbing you in his arms, hard, using his Angelic powers.

Meg walks towards you “convincing, very convincing Lilith but you know that we can see through you, literally.”

Dean and Sam stand in shock “the Holy wate-.”

“Please, you think that works on something like me?” You say, or in fact Lilith says, her eyes turning white instead of the custom Demon black.

Lilith shakes Cas off, despite his Angelic strength and flings him across the room “what exactly was your plan? Shove me in the bathroom where you two were no doubt scribbling out a half assed Devil’s trap? Please, you know me better than that.”

She uses her power to fling Meg to the other side of the room and approaches Sam and Dean “oh boys, you really shouldn’t have let Y/N out of your sight, the minute she was alone it was easier than taking candy from a baby.”

Dean raises the gun and clicks the safety off  “get the hell out of Y/N or I’ll shoot” he threatens.

Lilith just chuckles and with a flick of her wrist the gun is gone from Dean’s hands “go ahead, it’s not me that feels the blow it’s the meat suit” she says, dragging out the last two words deliciously.

Inside Sam is battling a shit storm of emotions, he feels angry at himself for letting you out of sight, he feels overwhelmingly sad at the fact that Lilith is taking over your unwilling body, but he also feels the burning urge to just _kill_ but he knows he can’t do that, he’d just end up hurting you.

“Calm down Sammy boy, there’s plenty time for us to talk” Lilith says in a condescending tone then turns back to Dean “but first, let’s arrange ourselves accordingly” Lilith looks at Dean “don’t need you right now sweetheart” she says as she places her fingers on his forehead and he abruptly falls to the ground unconscious.

“Dean!” Sam cries out, he tries to go to his brother but Lilith holds him back.

“He’s fine, just asleep” next she turns to the Angel and Demon “now, Castiel, I want you to go and sit at the chair over there by the table, and Naamah, I want you over there” Lilith says pointing to the chair opposite.

“That’s not my name” Meg growls out, but both supernatural creatures comply as if compelled to the seats.

“You Sam, just sit on that bed” he also complies “now that we’re all comfortable, first things first, Naamah, please tell me that you are here to execute a double-cross?”

Meg sighs “that’s not my name any more, and you’re a smart Demon you tell me.”

Lilith leans on the table over Meg “see that’s the thing, the whole ‘that’s not my name’, but we all know that it is, which has me thinking that you’re working with the humans and Angel in an act of petty revenge and jealousy that Lucifer chose me to be his wife and not you. So instead, you choose a stupid mortal name and prance away with the humans, pathetic.”

“Screw you” Meg retorts “think what you want Lilith.”

She nods “and I see that you’re whoring yourself out to the Angel? Guess times haven’t changed much then have they?”

Meg snorts “gotta pay the bills some how” she says sarcastically.

Lilith chuckles once again then grips Meg’s face harshly in her hand “Demon slut, I’ll deal with you” she glances at Sam “but not right now, later” she lets go roughly and Meg growls.

Sam tries to inch toward his brother but Lilith pins him with a stare “why are you playing with us like this?”

“I’m not playing Sam, I’m setting rules. In fact” dramatic pause “I’d rather just get straight to the point, wouldn’t you?” Lilith walks up to Sam and grabs his arm “we _do_ need to talk” she says as she whisks them both from the room using her demonic powers.

* * *

 

A long and gruelling twenty minutes later, the spell on both Meg and Cas finally relinquished leaving them to finally access to free will again. They jump up from the chairs and Meg stretches dramatically “c'mon Clarence, let’s go and find the bitch” Meg says, ready and rearing to go.

Cas shakes his head “we can’t leave Dean.”

Meg rolls her eyes “it’s been over twenty minutes Castiel, do you know how much torture can be administered in twenty minutes? We need to get to Sam before he’s begging for the Devil inside of him, and I don’t mean that in a sexy way.”

Cas looks conflicted, he doesn’t want to leave his new friend but at the same time, Meg does have a good point, luckily, Cas doesn’t have to make the choice as Dean begins to stir “fuck, Cas? Where’s Sam?”

Cas walks to Dean and helps him up from the ground “Lilith has him.”

“Yeah, so we kinda need to go” Meg hints impatiently.

As Dean finds his balance, like a young fawn, awkwardly stumbling he speaks up “I agree with Meg, c'mon who knows what she’s been doin’ to Sammy – how long was I out for?”

“Almost half an hour” she says, Dean gawks and they get ready to find Sam when there’s a violent knocking on the door, they all look at one another cautiously.

“Could be Demons” Dean suggests.

“Yeah, like they’d knock” Meg says as she swings the door open only to come face to face with… Sam.

“Fucking Hell” Dean says huffing “are you Sam or Lucifer?”

“He’s Sam” both Meg and Castiel say in sync.

Dean hadn’t even given himself time to process the possibility of both of you being possessed and it being game over “what the Hell happened man?” Dean asks, dragging his brother in through the door.

“Well, several things, which I’m gonna tell you about now, mostly stories and analogies but first things first, Meg, who’s Naamah?”

Meg groans “I don’t wanna talk about it and it’s not relevant so that’s that.”

“Yeah well that’s the thing, Lilith said that it was relevant, and she told me a version so I thought maybe you’d wanna get your point in” Sam says, trying to persuade the Demon.

“What did _she_ say?”

“She said that Naamah _was_ to be the bride of Lucifer, but after Lilith’s rejection of  Adam they decided that she was better suited, she also said that Naamah was the whore of the underworld and gained little respect, especially after being rejected from Lucifer, all the underworld protégées treated her like shit again, she was basically shunned from Hell and uh Lilith said that she’s just a 'shallow whore way in over her head trying to get her betrothed back.” Sam explains this and at each word Meg is internally becoming more vexed.

“Fine, that bitch things she can sprout bullshit, I’ll tell you.” Meg instructs for the boys to sit down as she begins her story “so the first part is true, Lilith wasn’t working out for Adam so they conveniently palmed her off to be Lucifer’s bride but of course Lucifer was already engaged to Naamah. No body cared about this apart from Naamah so she was kicked way from the King of Hell and thrown back on to the streets, yes it is true, Naamah was the _whore_ of Hell but things like that in Hell have no meaning like they do up here in the main land. Which is why a whore was set to wed Lucifer in the first place, he needed a bride and she was the first one they plucked from the street. After this, yes the underworld to continue to treat Naamah like shit, but no one took quite as much notice as the new Queen. First of all, Lilith would sneak Naamah bits of food and drops of water, this then progressed into small trinkets of jewellery and clothes, until of course, Lilith told Lucifer and the Knights of Hell that Naamah had been stealing from their King out of jealousy, so Lucifer, not one to deliver eternal death to an ex-girlfriend, decided that a thousand years in exile trapped in a tomb would suffice.”

Meg finished her story and the brothers were left gaping like fish “and uh, so Naamah is you right?” Dean asks slowly.

“Wow, ten points to dumb dumb over there” Meg says sarcastically as she stands again.

“So Lilith tricked you into an exile of a thousand years and you want revenge for that?” Sam quizzes.

“Yup, Clarence here already knows all about this, any opportunity to give that bitch what she gave me, times a million is worth it.”

Dean looks to Cas “you knew what Meg was up to and didn’t tell us?”

“I did not feel it was relevant Dean, besides, Meg’s story is of no use to us, I don’t understand why she told Sam” Castiel wonders aloud.

“Meg, are you doing this so that you can have Lucifer back?” Sam asks cautiously.

“Aaand Clarence, that would be why, no I am not double-crossing you and double no, I hope those two never see Heaven, Hell, Earth or Purgatory ever again” Meg justifies.

“You were really entombed for a thousand years?” Dean questions.

Meg nods “half way through my sentence I heard some Demons talking about how Satan had been thrown in the cage by Michael again and that Lilith was exiled to the bottomless pits of Hell. That made the last five hundred years a little easier, because the thing about Lilith and Lucifer is that they really are in” cringe “ _love,_ so to separate them was the best form of torture. Then there was another war where some of the tombs got cracked open, mine being one of them, I escaped vastly but honestly after almost a thousand years I don’t think any one was much bothered. So I left, travelled some meat suits, picked a new name from one of them and that was almost a hundred years ago, but apparently Lilith got out as well and as much as you guys do I want that bitch put away for good” Meg concludes.

Both Winchesters, after hearing Meg’s story are eerily satisfied, they both feel a little guilty for not only working with but trusting a Demon, however so far, they’ll take all the help they can get “okay Meg, we believe you” Sam says.

“Oh brilliant thanks Sam” Meg is just a _bottomless pit_ filled with sarcasm.

“What else Sam? What about Y/N? What did she say?” Dean questions frantically.

“Lilith made it abundantly clear of what she wants me to do, and I don’t know how there’s going to be an end to this where we get a happy ending.”

* * *

 

_**About forty minutes ago.** _

“ _So Sammy boy, you’re just gonna say 'yes’ to the big Daddy and I’ll be on my way” Lilith says to Sam._

_Sam didn’t respond at first, just took in his surroundings, Lilith had transported them both to some kind of warehouse, it was abandoned but in surprisingly good shape, after observing his surroundings he turns to the Demon possessing your body, Jesus Christ Sam couldn’t quite fathom how it looked like you but it just wasn’t “you know the answer to that.”_

_Lilith sighs “how did I know that it wouldn’t be that easy? Do you really wanna do this the hard way?”_

_Sam ignores her threat and delivers one of his own “I’ll kill you, I swear to God I will.”_

“ _Oh sweetie, God has nothing to do with this, and remember, do anything to the meat suit and it’s not me who suffers.”_

_Sam hated the way that it was your voice and your body doing this to him “I’ll find a way” he promises._

“ _Sure thing sweetheart.”_

“ _I’ll never say yes.”_

“ _Well that’s the thing Sam, you carry on refusing and I won’t only kill everyone around you, but I’ll do it wearing this face, and then I’ll kill Y/N” Lilith threatens._

_Sam hastens “you can’t kill Y/N, you need her.”_

_Lilith lets out an almighty cackle “are you just stupid or that naive? Obviously the meat suit is my ride, but the being and the soul inside of this hot bod? Just an extra passenger, I can expel this girl any time I wish to.”_

_Sam pales at the new information “if that’s so true, then wouldn’t you have done that already?”_

_Lilith lets out a soft sigh, almost as if she was feeding Sam pity “leverage Sam, so long as Y/N is still swimming away in here I have some motivation for you, and God is she swimming, like I imagine a baby kicking might feel like, well I guess I won’t have to imagine long” she says with a smirk._

_Sam is at a loss, could this be it? Would now be the gut wrenching, heart breaking moment where he gives his body to Lucifer? Lilith was serious about this, she would kill everyone Sam ever cared about “Sam? How about, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt? I’ll let you speak to her, just for a minute though.”_

_He looks up, his bangs swooshing in his face “how?”_

“ _I’ll temporarily give Y/N control of the meat suit, only temporarily so please, don’t do anything stupid” Lilith warns as your body suddenly ripples as though in pain, your body doubles over and you slowly stand._

“ _Sam? It’s me Y/N” you quickly say._

_Sam’s heart elevates but only for a moment “Y/N, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”_

_You shake your head “don’t be, this isn’t your fault. Listen to me Sam, it’s gonna be fine but promise me this, you won’t say yes to Lucifer, you can’t!”_

“ _I have to Y/N, she’ll kill you and Dean if I don’t.”_

_You sigh, tears welling in your mind “I just got you Sam Winchester, don’t you dare give up now, besides I have a plan.”_

_Sam perks “what is it?”_

_You snivel “I know her weakness, trust me Sam it’s-” you get cut off as your body convulses again and your eyes turn snow-white._

“ _Well that was nice wasn’t it?” Lilith taunts “that will be the first and last time that ever happens, unless you say yes to Lucifer, then I’ll kill her, he’ll kill you and you can be happily ever after wherever you end up, what do you say Sam?”_

_Sam’s heart drops, those brief seconds with you both saddened him but also gave him a new sense of hope, you knew something and that gave him a stronger will “I say no, Y/N wouldn’t want me to say yes and neither would Dean, I’m not making it easy for you.”_

_Lilith mulls this over for a moment “what about 'Meg’, that Demon you consort with, you really think that she’s your ally?”_

_Sam shrugs “no idea, why, does that bother you?”_

_Lilith smiles “no reason, but you should know, her real name is Naamah and she’s a Demon whore, literally. She’s just a shallow whore way in over her head trying to get her betrothed back , but I’ll strike you a deal Sam, give me the Demon whore and I won’t kill your brother.”_

_Sam lets the deal sink in “fine, what about after that?”_

_Lilith just gives Sam another devious smile “one problem at a time” she then grabs Sam and blinks him back to the motel corridor before he can even catch his breath “oh and Sam, don’t try anything stupid, or your girlfriend gets it.”_

_After having a moment to compose himself, Sam knocks loudly on the motel door._

_**Present** _

As Sam recalls the events he decides to leave the bit out about Meg being a bounty, at least for now, this might be his ticket to saving Dean’s life “so you say that Y/N has a way to defeat Lilith?” Cas asks.

Sam nods “that’s what she was saying, but then Lilith took over the body again before she could explain.”

Dean chuckles to himself “Y/N, always ahead of the game” he stands from the bed “we need to find a way to communicate with her again.”

Cas and Sam agree with Dean but Meg raises the questions “okay sure, how do we do that exactly? She’s not dead and she’s not a Demon, she’s in between – I don’t know a way for _in-between._ ”

Everyone sighs again at the once again helpless out look but then Dean suddenly perks up “wait a minute, what about dreams?”

“What about them?” Sam says.

“Well there’s plenty of spells on dream hopping right? And then there’s spells about possession? Why don’t we combine the two so that we can within the psyche of Y/N trapped in her own body?”

Everyone in the room stops to gape at Dean “that might be the smartest damn thing that you’ve ever said before.”


	15. Mind Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty and dark chapter ahead! Here Dean goes inside your mind and sees the aftermath of Lilith's fun.

Ever since Dean announced his idea that was it, they all hit the books and were researching from dusk till dawn, night and day constantly trying to find something. It had been two days since Lilith had taken over your body and the boys hadn’t heard anything since, Cas and Meg had left to try and find anything from their outside sources but they also weren’t having much luck.

“Dean, you found anything?” Dean looks up from the book he’s currently scanning through, there are several scattered around him, Sam is sat opposite with a book of his own, he looks up at Dean with a hopeless look in his eye.

Dean sighs and closes his book “nope, nothing, honestly I’m starting to wonder if this is just a waste of time.”

Sam shakes his head “it’s not Dean, it _can’t_ be, we just have to keep trying.”

Dean admires Sam’s resilience but is starting to worry that they might be wasting time “I think we should tell dad.”

Despite how he feels Sam lets out a low chuckle “call Dad? Dean, he hasn’t picked up the phone the last few months we’ve been looking for him, why would he now?”

“I don’t know Sam, but this is different, it’s fricken Lilith and Lucifer! He has to answer, it’s _Y/N._ ” Dean sound’s as if he’s trying to convince himself just as much as he is Sam, but what else can he do?

“Do what you want Dean, but I’m telling you, the man won’t pick up” Sam goes back to reading and Dean leans back in his chair, glancing at his phone in the corner of his eye.

He tries to hold back for at least another five minutes but after another attempt of unsuccessful reading, Dean grabs his phone and stands from the table pushing his chair back, Sam doesn’t even glance upwards from the text he is reading, Dean figures it’s because he doesn’t wanna get his hopes up.

Dean goes out into the car park and scrolls down his phone until he finds _dad_ taking a breath he hits ‘call’ and waits, the phone rings out for what seems like forever before going to voice mail. Dean sighs but honestly he expected this, he’s hoping that John will listen to his message and come and find them “hey dad, it’s me Dean, again” he clears his throat “look, I dunno where you are, what you’re up to or if you’re even _alive,_ but this time we could really do with your help. There’s Angels and Demons everywhere, things we had no idea existed do and I am so lost right now. Even the God damn Devil is real, Christ, Lilith the Demon has _possessed_ Y/N and we don’t know know what to do, just- just please, help us.” Dean hangs up the phone and sighs, he doesn’t have high hopes for John but knows that he’ll take anything over nothing right now.

* * *

“You are wasting your time, honestly they won’t help you _ever_ ” you say smugly to Lilith, you find it weird talking to her. She speaks to you through a broken mirror in the warehouse that she hides out at, you are literally speaking to someone with your body through a mirror, _jeesh what a tough year this has been._

Lilith just shrugs “something tells me they will, as soon as Sam delivers me that Demon slut I can get on my way with killing the rest of them until Sam has no other choice but to say yes.”

You laugh “do you honestly think that Sam is gonna give her over? He’s not stupid, he knows you’ll kill Dean regardless.”

“I think you give that boyfriend of yours way too much credit, he would do anything for his brother, I’m sure handing over a lowly Demon is something he hardly needs to think about” she replies confidently.

“Why do you want Meg so much anyway? You wanna kill her or something? Seems like a waste of time to me” you say smugly.

Lilith raises an eyebrow “would you rather me just kill everyone first then? I don’t _need_ Meg for anything, I just need to get her out of my way before she starts making things too complicated.”

“Like what? Revealing all of your secret plans from the underworld? Please, if it takes that much to take you down I’m not impressed” you taunt.

“You are getting awful confident aren’t you? For a girl trapped inside of her own body you sure think you are invincible huh? Which reminds me, when I gave you back your body briefly, what was that you told Sam? Something about taking me down? Tell me what you _think_ you know” she demands.

“Looks like I have the upper hand here, why would I tell you? Don’t you see Lilith, you’ve temporarily boxed yourself in a corner. You can’t kill Dean until you have Meg, you can’t kill Cas until you kill Meg, you can’t make Sam say yes to Lucifer if you do all that, and you can’t get that one thing out of me because I am just a soul inside a body, so yes I am awful confident because we are gonna win” you say with a triumphant smirk.

Lilith just stares at you blankly before letting out an almighty cackle that puts you on nerve “what was that last bit about your soul? Oh Y/N, are you telling me that you have never heard of a tortured soul before?” She tutts condescendingly “looks like you really do learn something new everyday.”

With that, you feel a piercing in your skull and let out an almighty scream as you see Lilith appear in front of you in your own head “how is this possible?”

“You really think you’re gonna win huh? Well I’ll tell you one thing, on the minuscule chance that you do, you’re not gonna want this body back after I’m done with it, and as for your soul? You’ll wish it never saw the surface again.”

* * *

He couldn’t believe it, but it looked as though he finally had something “Dean, Dean! Hey, look I think I found something” Sam runs around the library looking for Dean as the library woman is hushing him to shut up, when he bumps into his brother he almost knocks him down.

“Christ, slow down Sam! What is it? You got something?” He asks looking at his brother who looks surprisingly optimistic.

Sam turns the hefty book around in his large hands and points at a paragraph “look here, astral projection in dreams, if we can get the ingredients and make the spell, we can astral project into Y/N’s unconscious form, as this has never been done before I can’t be certain but Demon’s don’t sleep right? So the unconscious form is in the back of the mind and as Lilith has control over the body it must be Y/N, so if we can do the ritual it should be easy enough.”

It’s been three days since Dean left the message to John and there’s been no response, he looks into Sam’s hopeful eyes and forces a smile, it sure as hell aint gonna be easy but Sam looks hopeful and that’s good enough for Dean right now “good job Sammy, let’s tell Cas and see if he can help.”

Dean calls for Cas as they arrive back at the motel and the brothers both wait impatiently for what feels like an eternity, when in reality is merely a matter of minutes, suddenly the whooshing and sound of flapping is heard when Cas appears in the room “do you both have something relevant this time?”

Dean rolls his eyes “alright Cas, you haven’t exactly found anything either y'know?”

Cas bowed his head sincerely and sighed “I am sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to sound rude, it has been a rough week.”

“Don’t we know it” Dean says and grabs the book from Sam “Sam found something on astral projection, but we can’t get these ingredients, to be honest I don’t even know what half of these are, how about it Cas?”

Castiel takes the book from Dean and scans the ingredients “sandalwood, mug-wart, beeswax, juniper berry, bog myrtle, skullcap, poppy petals, dream root, Dean most of these items are flowers, how can you not know what they are?”

Dean snorts “do I look like a florist to you? Look, can you get the stuff or not?”

Cas raises an eyebrow “yes.”

“Well go and get them-” Dean is cut off by the sound of fluttering wings and Cas is gone again, he turns to his brother “how long do you think he’ll be?”

Sam goes to open his mouth and almost immediately Cas is back “within seconds apparently.”

“It really wasn’t hard to find, when you called for me I was expecting archaic artifacts” Cas says as he places three bags on the table.

The boys walk over to the table and Sam picks up the book again “okay, so I guess we just follow the instructions and go for it” he says as he begins to rifle through cupboards, pulling out various bowls and other similar things.

“Where’s Meg?” Dean asks the Angel.

“I believe she is still at the warehouse where I left her to come here” Cas says nonchalant.

Dean raises an eyebrow “you just left? Isn’t she gonna be pissed off?”

Cas shrugs “probably, but I like it when she’s angry.”

Dean tries not to gawk, _maybe this Angel isn’t so angelic after all,_ before he can pry any more Sam announces that he has mixed all the ingredients “okay so we just need to do the spell and I’ll go and speak to Y/N and try to get out of her what she had on Lilith.”

Sam hands Dean a sprig of Silene Undulata, also known as dream root, “crush this into a beer or something” he mutters as he busies himself with making the paste.

Dean puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder “I think I should do it Sam” as Sam begins to protest Dean quickly cuts him off “I know she’s your girlfriend, but I don’t think it would do you any good to see her trapped in her own mind, knowing that you can’t do anything yet will be torture to you Sam, I know because it would be for me” Dean justifies.

Sam sighs, admittedly he had been a little anxious “just- just tell her I love her and that I’m gonna get her back, Dean, I swear I will.”

Dean smirks “alright you big sap, c'mon let’s do this as we’re finally on to something here.”

Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and takes a mouthful untainted before crushing in the dream root, he goes to take the paste but Cas stops him “what are you doing?”

“You haven’t put anything of value to Y/N in here, how did you think you were gonna get in her head” Cas says, eyes darting between the brothers which makes him surprisingly the most rational at the moment.

“It didn’t say to in the book” Sam says solemnly.

“Okay well” Cas says rolling his eyes and both Sam and Dean side-glance to each other at Cas’ cheeky behaviour “before I begin, we need something close to Y/N, something very valuable else you could end up in anyone’s psyche.

“I guess we could use her hair if I get her hairbrush from the Impala? Or her toothbrush or-.”

“No Sam, we need something emotional that she still thinks about, or at least feels” Cas says, Sam worries his lip and Dean pipes up.

“What about Sam? We don’t really have personal possessions but I’m sure she thinks about and feels something for Sam constantly.”

Cas nods “would you mind losing a little blood, Sam?”

Sam looks wary “are you sure it’ll work, what if Dean goes into my head instead?”

“It is a possibility but if you don’t fall asleep then it shouldn’t, and if you’ve had intercourse with Y/N and you also love her then the spell would just go in the other way, toward her” Cas reasons.

Despite blushing slightly, Sam agrees “go ahead” he says presenting Cas his palm, Cas takes his hand and cuts the palm length ways, Sam barely flinches. He holds his hand over the paste and Cas begins to say something in Enochian, once he is done he mixes the blood into the paste.

“You need to put this on your face Dean, then drink the dream root” Castiel says.

“I have to wear a fricken face mask?” Dean complains, even though he’s already reaching out to apply the mixture, once it’s all over his face he lifts his beer “bottoms up” then he drinks it as fast as he can to dispose of the disgusting beverage.

“You feel alright Dean?” Sam asks after his brother finishes the bottle.

“Yeah, just holding back my puke, how long till I get to dream jump?”

“Shouldn’t take long” Sam says “the book said a couple of minutes.”

Dean nods his head and leans back in the chair “I’d like to say that at least my skin will be smooth after, but this just feels prickly and bumpy.”

Sam chuckles “got my blood in it too.”

Dean crinkles his nose “don’t remind me, I have the sex blood of Sam Winchester on my face.”

“Dean!” Sam scolds, but as he turns to his brother he sees that he’s already asleep “I hope this works.”

Cas takes the opposing seat “I see no reason why it shouldn’t, I reinforced the spell with Enochian just to make sure that it was real.”

“Yeah, what was that, an old language?”

“It is my native language, I want this to work for you Sam, but I wasn’t sure if the spell would be strong enough so I added some grace and Angel power to it.”

“Thank you” Sam says “for adding your Angel juice.”

Cas frowns “Angel juice?”

“Don’t worry about it” he turns back to look at Dean, his face is still “I wonder if he’s in her head by now.”

* * *

At first it felt like he was floating, like he was just relaxing above some water, then Dean awoke with a start, everything around him was dark, so dark that he had to check if he was blindfolded or not, luckily he wasn’t. Dean struggled to his feet and looked around, he was in some kind of warehouse, after looking around he could see a few smashed in windows and the moon gleaming in through them, Dean began walking around trying to find you “Y/N? Y/N!”

You were nowhere to be seen and Dean was beginning to wonder if this was a bust or not, if he had accidentally just landed in some kind of realistic dream state, it _was_ Sam’s blood after all. Despite his thinking, you came running out of the shadows “Dean? What the hell are you doing here?”

Dean walks up to you as you rush him into a hug, he’s surprised at how real this all feels, he can even you smell your sweet hair, when you pull back Dean gives you a once over and thinks that you look surprisingly good considering you’re trapped in your own body “Sam said that you had a way to kill Lilith.”

You sigh “how is he?”

Dean shrugs “he’s managing but he needs you, and I don’t know how long we have so we should probably hurry.”

“How did you get here?”

“Made an astral spell, converted it so we could get into your subconscious as Lilith is at the forefront of your mind, thought we’d come through the back” he explains.

“Sounds dirty” you say smirking “and I knew you’d find a way, my amazingly smart boys” you say, gently caressing Dean’s cheek.

Dean puts his palm over your hand “sweetheart, I don’t wanna have to say this but we don’t have time, I need to know what you know.”

You smile at him understandingly, in the background Dean can hear some faint music, suddenly it gets louder and the song becomes recognisable to Dean as _Can’t help Falling in Love_ by Elvis. “I love this song” you say to him.

“Where’s that coming from?” Dean pulls away from you confused, the room begins to shake as though a small tremor in the ground had occurred “Y/N, what is going in?”

You sigh “the mind is a torturous place, but it’s also a peaceful one, you can lock yourself away into a corner and just be where you wanna be, do what you wanna do.”

Dean is utterly confused and slightly creeped out by your bipolar behaviour “Y/N..”

“Dean, this place is breaking apart, it won’t last much longer” you say, serious again.

“What the Hell are you on about!”

You suddenly run up to him “you are innate within being _innate_.”

He looks at you completely bewildered but Dean’s a smart boy, it eventually clicks “I’m talking to your subconscious’, subconscious aren’t I?”

You look down then back up with a fierce look that Dean has seen a number of times before “you need to break through Dean, I’m going crazy here but I don’t have the answers, the _real_ part of me does.”

Dean searches your face then realises that you look a little more transparent and ghostly then you had before, he gently raises a hand to your cheek and you vanish away like a ghost, Dean turns around as he notices it’s darker than before and that there’s just a figure in the shadows, the music has stopped.

He gently approaches, the figure is chained to an iron chair, the moonlight barely raining down on the silhouette, he hears a tired cough then realises as he gets closer that it’s _you._ “Jesus Christ Y/N, what’s she doing to you?”

He rushes up to you and sees that your head is lulled on to your right shoulder, he gently lifts it up to see that your hair is sticky and matted, caked in blood “Dean” you say weakly “you broke through my layer of bullshit” you say attempting a smile.

“Been doing it most my life darlin'” he says with a forced smile “tell me Y/N, what do you know? Jesus kid, I gotta get you outta here.”

“She’s killing my soul Dean” you breath through your nose at the pain as you try to sit up “I told her that she fucked up because you can’t hurt a soul, didn’t she prove me wrong? I see now how stupid I was, all pain is in the mind, not the body, even physical pain comes from our nerves which go back to the brain, I don’t think I want my body back.”

Dean grips your head with both hands as you lull back again  “No way Y/N, what about Sam huh? You listen to me Y/N, you are a fighter, you can beat this bitch, now tell me Y/N, tell me what you wanted to tell Sam.”

A small tear rolls down your blood encrusted face “I don’t know about her Dean, she can’t be stopped, but I do know how to stop Lucifer.”

Dean is temporarily floored, “you don’t know how to slop Lilith?”

“No, but I can save Sam, please let me save Sam” you say, trying to hold your head up.

Dean gulps, they’d have to figure something else out to save you, would they find anything else? “Y/N..”

“There’s this ancient weapon, kinda looks like an Easter egg, It’s the only thing that can hold Lucifer apart from the cage, Lilith wants to kill Meg because she knows of the weapon, but she doesn’t know where it is, but I do Dean, I know where it is, it’s buried in the Atlantic Ocean the co-ordinates are 14.5994° S, 28.6731° W, I can remember it exactly because it’s all I can think about – write it down Dean, now!”

Dean scrambles in his pocket for some paper “Y/N, if I write it down, it won’t exist when I wake up.”

You sigh “then try, Dean _please_ try.”

Dean looks at you, an ache in his heart “I promise Y/N, I will tell Cas and Meg and they will find this weird egg, then I’ll save you, I promise sweetheart, just keep on fighting, fight for us and fight for Sam.”

You look up, your pale skin catching the moon and your eyes shining “I’ll try.”

Dean gives you a smile of reassurance “Sam loves you Y/N and I know that you love him, keep fighting sweetheart” then he’s gone, poofed away as though he was never there to begin with, maybe he wasn’t.

Which leaves you, once again, alone.

* * *

Dean awakes with a start and Cas is no longer in the room “Dean!” Sam rushes over and Dean notices that it’s now dark out.

“How long was I out?”

“About five-hours, what happened, did you find her?” He asks frantically.

Dean sighs “I did, but Sam, she’s losing to herself man, Lilith is beating the crap out of her and she’s starting to give up.”

Sam pales “this is all my fault, fuck! If I only kept my eye on her-”

“No Sam, it’s not don’t you dare blame yourself, she wouldn’t want that” Dean asserts.

“It’s true though Dean, and that’s not all, Lilith spoke to me, she wants me to hand over Meg, in exchange for your life” Sam says, running his hand through his hair “I have to do it, I can’t keep losing people.”

“Sam, no. You know she’ll kill me anyway, she’s an evil Demon bitch, she only wants Meg because Meg knows something” Dean sits next to his brother on the bed.

“Are you defending demons now? If it’s her or you Dean, there’s no choice.”

“No I’m not defending Demon’s Sam, but seriously? It’s just a trap and for a Demon Meg isn’t half bad, she’s been helping us so far” Dean pleads for his brother to listen.

“Are you seriously planning on double-crossing me?” The brothers looks up to see Meg, arms crossed and stood in the centre of the room “and just when I came up with a plan to save your girlfriend.”


	16. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can TFW stop Lilith from taking Y/N over?

“I mean I could just go back to my other Demon friends, tell them where you all are and sit back for the slaughter-fest and walk on my merry Demon way” Meg says as she unfolds her arms and begins to pace the room.

Sam stays awkwardly silent on the bed and Dean stands to try and reason with Meg “he wasn’t gonna do it Meg, c'mon none of us need to start fighting now.”

Meg shrugs “I wouldn’t say there’d be much of a fight” she eyes both of the boys “well maybe a small one, I’ll tell you my plan but if you think I’m helping you after that you’re dumber than you look.”

“What do you want Meg?”

Meg looks to Sam “just need Sam to sincerely say that he’s not selling me to that Demon bitch any time soon.”

“C'mon Sam, we don’t have time for this, you know it’s just a trick, she’ll kill me anyway.”

Sam sighs and finally stands from the bed “fine, Meg I won’t give you over to Lilith.”

“Good, but if you so much as think about double crossing me the Angel is mine so don’t think that he will stay with you, and if I disappear don’t assume that bad things won’t happen.” Meg warns.

“Okay fine, now tell us your plan” Dean demands.

Meg tuts “attitude Dean” she walks over to a bottle of whiskey on the table “but I suppose that time is of the essence” Meg slowly pours some whiskey into a tumbler.

Sam rolls his eyes “we haven’t got all day.”

“You should be extra nice to me Sammy” she sips her drink and Sam scowls “so before I begin, Dean you should probably wipe that face mask off.”

Dean reaches a hand up to his sticky face and quickly rushes to the bathroom “damn stupid chick mask.”

“Anyway as I digress, that time you foolishly let Lilith in as Y/N you probably didn’t notice but Cas and I snuck to the bathroom to draw a Devil’s trap, we were gonna lure Lilith into it but she overpowered us obviously-.”

“Hold up, what’s a Devil’s trap?” Dean interrupts from the bathroom

“A trap made from archaic wardings that is supposed to trap demons” Sam interjects.

“Someone’s done their homework” Meg praises “anyway, if we can lure Lilith here we can hide a Devil’s trap under a rug so she can’t see it, then we try and get her to stand in it, by which time she shall be trapped and we will perform the exorcism.”

Dean walks back from the bathroom with a clean face and towel in hand “that’s actually a really good idea, but how do we exactly lure Lilith here?”

“Well that was where I got stuck, until of course I arrived in the middle of a betrayal plan and realised that is exactly how we’ll lure Lilith here.”

“You want me to tell her that I’m agreeing to the deal in the hopes she will actually fall for it?” Sam asks.

“Got any more ideas?” Meg presses.

“No, but don’t you think that it just sounds a bit to easy?”

Dean shrugs “it’s the only plan we got Sammy.”

“Maybe it will all go tits up and she’ll kill us all, who knows? If I were you, I’d take the chance though because time is running out and if you think she’s keeping your precious Y/N sane much longer then you are seriously deluded” Meg says seriously.

“What do you mean sane?” Sam asks.

“You think your girlfriend is gonna ride with Mrs Lucifer and _not_ become insane? Seriously Sam, you really need to consider your options because I’d feel sorry for the guy who had Lucifer in his head” Meg states.

Dean looked down and coughed awkwardly “you know something Dean?”

“Huh? No Sam, just a cough.”

“Bullshit, I know you Dean, what do you know? Dammit what did you _see_ when you were in Y/N ’s head?”

“You don’t need to know Sam, it won’t help anything but Meg is right, Lilith is getting the best of Y/N and if Lucifer get out soon he’ll be inside of your head and then we really will be stuck” Dean sighs.

Sam bites his lip frustrated “can we just get on with this plan already then? You keep talking about time but all we’re doing is wasting more and more of it.”

* * *

“Wakey, wakey” your eyes open slowly in the dim light, they feel heavy as if being weighed down in tonnes, your mouth is dry and you feel as though death is at your door, “have I broken you already?” Lilith taunts.

You pull your heavy head up and look up at her smirking face “fuck you.”

“Hmm” she hums “not completely then, but that’s good because the fun doesn’t have to end any time soon then” she concludes, giving your head a little shake.

“Carry on Lilith, this is all pointless, Sam is never gonna give in” you protest weakly.

She just snorts “so optimistic but you’re wrong, he’s gonna give me that Demon bitch Meg, then I’m gonna kill his brother and that Angel with the snap of my fingers, he’ll have no _choice._ ”

You smile to yourself “you underestimate those boys y'know? You think it’s just gonna be as easy as a click of the fingers to end them huh? You think you can obliterate the Winchesters from the earth just like that” you laugh “do whatever you want Lilith, do your worse, but you know something? Sam will _never ever_ say yes to Lucifer, even if you killed his brother, and Castiel and Meg and any other hunters out there because they’d already be dead, why would anyone accept a deal with the Devil over what they’ve already lost? If you were promising resurrections then sure, maybe but you’re not because you’re Lilith and Lucifer and they are the motherfucking _Winchesters_.”

Lilith looks perpetuated for a minute, she has a look in her eye that you can only confirm as uncertainty, maybe Lilith is trying to scramble how to change her tactics and that only gives you a surge of hope, it’s enough to strengthen your unconscious and makes you feel stronger already, when Lilith looks as though she is finally going to say something, the whole earth begins to shake and she straightens up with a smirk “looks like we’ll have to put that blind faith of yours to the test after all, we’re being summoned by lover boy.”

* * *

They had it all ready, the Devil’s trap was set under the rug, everyone had a flask of Holy water and some sort of weapon tucked away somewhere, Meg was tied to the chair posing as bait with Dean and Sam keeping fake guard over her, all they had left was to wait for Lilith’s arrival after summoning her.

Not one to keep them held in suspense Lilith appeared a short while after with a flash of white light “well Sam, took you long enough.”

Sam has to remind himself that it’s not really you “you can have her as long as you promise to leave my brother out of this.”

“For now sure Sam, but you know I can’t keep that promise forever” Lilith says smugly, she walks up to Meg who is placed strategically just outside of the Devil’s trap “alright then Naamah, I think it’s about time we ended this shit” Lilith walks around to Meg and into the trap as planned.

Dean and Sam turn their pointed knives away from Meg and toward Lilith, Cas walks around the rug and toward Meg, unbinding the already loose binds “sorry but I think this game of yours is over sweetheart” Dean says as he kicks back the rug, exposing the trap.

Lilith looks down at the trap then back up at the boys poised with their weapons “you really willing to risk it all for this one slut Demon?”

Meg snorts “that’s a little hypocritical” she says confidently although subconsciously moving closer to Cas.

“Nothings changed has it _Meg,_ you’re still the Angel’s whore and betraying the underworld, you’re nothing but a worthless demon” Lilith snides.

“If that’s so true, then why are you so desperate to get rid of me? Couldn’t be anything relating to the Easter Egg that can keep your hubby under locks is it?” Meg taunts.

Sam looks to Dean so fast he’s afraid he may get whiplash, Dean just nods his head in agreeance to what Meg is saying “alright, so you think you’ve got the upper hand right now do you? Well so you’ve got me, now what?”

Sam turns to Lilith “go back to Hell” he then begins the exorcism that he’s learnt now by memory.

Lilith growls and her eyes turn completely white, as the exorcism begins to take place you feel yourself begin to take control “Sam? It’s Y/N keep going!”

He almost stops as you take over your own body, but he quickly continues as Lilith takes over again “well that was fun” she fights with you for control of the body and Sam continues with the exorcism, Lilith can feel the pull of her essence from your body and grapples for control “all fun things must end though I suppose” with one final power surge Lilith pushes through the Devil’s trap until she walks out, the floor cracks breaking the circle.

Dean and Sam both stagger back “how the hell-”

“When will you boys learn that I’m not some lower level Demon scum?” Lilith pulls a knife from the side table “some people never learn” she plunges the knife into the direction of Meg but Meg quickly blinks out of the room having already anticipated the move “well that’s a shame” she shrugs “but not the end of the world.”

“It’s over Lilith” Cas says, his hand glowing with grace and ready to strike.

“As fun as that may be I don’t have time for you right now either, because Sam thought it would be a good idea to waste so much of it” Lilith says, flinging Cas across the room.

Lilith rounds on the brothers “that little exorcism you tried to pull really hurt, that was a close one too but now I’m gonna hurt you.”

The boys brace themselves for a fight but Lilith just wags a lone finger in front of them “not physically, not right now, but you really shouldn’t have done that Sam so I’m gonna give you one last chance, a little push in the right direction.”

“You crazy bitch, I’m gonna kill you” Dean growls out.

“Not right now” she pulls the knife back into the air and plunges it… into your stomach.

“No!” Sam screams, blood pours from the wound but your body doesn’t slump down dead, or unconscious in fact nothing happens.

“So you see now this body is mine, you try and exorcise it and Y/N’s dead, I am keeping her _alive_ last chance now Sam, say yes to Lucifer or Dean’s next” with that, she blinks away.

Sam stands in awe of everything that just happened “she’s dead, Dean, Y/N- Y/N’s dead.”

Dean stays silent for a moment before snapping back to himself “no Sam, Lilith is keeping her alive, she’s not dead, not yet.”

“Jesus Christ Dean! Were you even listening? The only thing Lilith is keeping of Y/N’s is her fucking body! She’s gone, it’s all my fault, if I had just given over Meg none of this would have fucking happened!” Sam shouts angrily.

Dean sighs, they really have made a shit show of all of this but something about it doesn’t quite seem right “I just feel like-.”

“No-one gives a fuck about your feelings Dean, it’s not gonna bring Y/N back!”

“No need to be such a dick Sam, I am trying to think of ways that this might not be over yet, any ways where we might just have a small chance of turning this back around, that can’t just be it!” Dean tries again.

Sam is in hysterics now and opens his mouth to shut Dean down again when Cas grunts from the floor “Dean is right Sam, well, technically you’re both right” he stands from the floor “Lilith is keeping Y/N alive and if we exorcise her then Y/N will die, but I can bring her back.”

“No offence Cas, but you can’t even survive being smacked down by Lilith, I doubt you could resurrect someone” Sam says snarlingly.

Cas shrugs of the insult “when people die, those who go to Heaven will go to their own private Heaven’s if we exorcise Lilith I can try and heal Y/N if it doesn’t work I’ll try to sneak her from Heaven, it is highly illegal and difficult but I think that I can do it.”

“You sure Cas, this is a big thing if you can” Dean asks.

Cas nods “I am willing to do so, for my new friends.”

Dean smiles and Sam turns back around “I am done with all this shit, Dean it’s the fucking Devil do you honestly think that we can win this?”

“I really do Sam, and you wanna know why? Because they’ve got Y/N and I know that you would do anything for her, you’d do anything me and you’d do anything for this family, we can do it, besides, I know where the Mystical Easter Egg is” Dean says smirking.

“Wait Dean, you know where it is? Meg and I have been searching for months, are you sure? How do you know?” Cas suddenly demands.

“Y/N told me, she must’ve got it from Lilith as they are in the same head, she told me the co-ordinates, I obviously can’t remember but I know there are spells and even hypnotism where you can get it out of me” Dean says happily.

“Well done Dean, I believe this is good progress” Cas says.

Sam walks up to them so they are all standing in a triangle shape “how do we exorcise Lilith when a Devil’s trap won’t even hold her?”

Meg blinks back in the room making their triangle a square “an exorcism isn’t good enough, that bitch needs to go deeper than the depths of Hell” Meg has blood all over arms and a little on her torso.

“What the Hell happened to you?” Dean asks.

“Not my blood, other Demons, she’s already sent some lackeys after me, fucking dicks, I love this leather jacket” Meg complains.

“Dean knows the location of the Egg to trap Lucifer” Castiel informs Meg.

“Really?” She raises an eyebrow “good dog, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes “she stabbed Y/N, we need a new way to rid her from Y/N’s body.”

Meg sighs “why am I even in this mess?”

“Meg” Cas scolds and she just resembles Dean’s eye roll.

There’s a knock at the door before anyone can say anything else “mail man?” Meg suggests.

Sam grabs a gun from the side “more Demons probably,” he cautiously opens the door, just a crack then wider as he revels in shock at the person on the other side “dad?”

“Hello sons, I thought you could use my help” John says.


	17. Game of chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is back and he has some explaining to do, along with trying to figure out how to get the co-ordinates from Y/N's head and devise a master plan to stop Lucifer and Lilith once and for all.  
> (Piece of cake right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just three more chapters to go! Don't forget to leave me a comment telling me what you think.

“Dad?” Sam asks bewildered.

Dean spins around and walks up to Sam “what did you just say?”

“Hello Dean, I’ve come to help” John says.

Dean turns to see his father in the doorway and doesn’t know what to say for some time until Sam speaks “where were you?”

John sighs “I’ve been trying to find the Demon that killed everyone we love, turns out it was Azazel under the orders of Lilith to get you back into the game so that she could reunite you and Y/N.”

“So you’re telling me that you wouldn’t have even came back unless it brought you around to us anyway?”

“Sam-” Dean warns.

“No, it’s okay Dean, listen boys I understand that I have been very vague lately, but I didn’t want you to get involved in what I was hunting down because I didn’t want you two to end up dead also, but looks like danger found itself to you anyway” John explains.

“That’s not good enough dad, you didn’t answer any of our calls, even after what Dean had told you about Y/N, she’s possessed by Lilith, you know that right?” Sam goads.

“I know Sam, but I was busy, I was looking for something to stop the Devil and I think that I’ve finally find something.”

Dean looks down to John with a raised eyebrow “seriously? What have you got?”

John reaches down into his pocket and pulls out what looks like a gun wrapped in an old brown sheet “you brought back a gun?” Sam asks.

“Not just any gun, boys this is the colt.”

“What’s so special about a ‘colt’?” Dean asks unamused

“This gun can kill just about anything in existence, including your friend Lilith” John says proudly turning the gun over in his hands.

Sam finally steps aside so that John can enter the room “I suppose you should come in then.”

John nods and enters the room, as he walks in Dean closes the door “oh look, it’s papa Winchester” Meg says.

“Dad, this is Meg and Castiel” Dean says introducing the two supernatural beings.

“Nice to meet you both, are you hunters?” John questions.

Both the boys wince as soon as Cas opens his mouth “actually I am an Angel of the Lord and Meg is a Demon.”

John looks bewildered so Sam elaborates “Cas saved Y/N from drowning a couple months back and said he was sent to be our guardian Angel or whatever, and Meg” he gestures to the demon “just sorta wont go away.”

“Rude.”

“I leave you boys alone for not even a year and you play ball with Demons now?”

“Well no offence dad, but you haven’t exactly helped us through any of the crap that’s been going on, we haven’t had much choice” Dean defends.

Sam crosses his arms defiantly “my girlfriend was killed by this Demon, the only reason Jessica was killed was so that I would get back into this stupid hunting game, and then the fucking Devil and Lilith come down to start the end of the world and Lilith possesses Y/N, she is being tortured right now dad in her own mind, so yes we are gonna play _ball_ with some Demons because you didn’t get back to any of our calls!” Sam vents out, trying not to loose his temper.

“I know Sam I know, and I am sorry about Jessica, I’m so sorry that you had to go through something like that, but I couldn’t let that be you next, either of you or Y/N so I didn’t reply even though it killed me not to, because I couldn’t bear this happening to any of you” John says hopelessly.

Meg tuts “well no offence John but it looks like your plan didn’t exactly work, we are in quite the predicament so if we could just move this along before Lilith comes back and cuts the reunion short.”

Dean sighs and runs his hands over his face “she’s right, we’re running out of time and so is Y/N, we need a game plan, now.”

* * *

“What about chess, do you know how to play chess?” Lilith asks you.

You sigh, ever since Dean’s visit you’ve felt a new renowned energy completely confusing Lilith but giving you more energy to fight her from your mind “funnily enough I’ve never played it” you say rubbing your forehead.

“Maybe I should teach you, I mean you’ve only got forever” she smirks “how did it feel when I stabbed you? I would say pretty satisfying, and you know that big speech you gave before it all kicked off? Complete shite, they’ve lost now Y/N, you’ve all lost because you’re dead now, dead on the inside, literally” she says with a laugh.

“Oh right sure, you know what it felt like Lilith? It felt like nothing, because you were in control of the body so I had minimal pain, I don’t care if you kill me” you shrug defiantly “because if I’m going down, you’re fucking going down with me.”

She tilts her head like a dog “okay, well good luck with that as I leave your body to move on to the next vessel as you bleed out mercilessly on the floor.”

Lilith clicks her fingers and a chess board appears in front of you “I told you, I don’t know how to play.”

“Never too late to learn” she says smugly.

* * *

“Okay Dean, so what I’m gonna do is I’m gonna go into your mind just like we did with Y/N, except you’re in control of your body so you need to think of what it was like in Y/N’s head and anything you can remember needs to be at the front of your mind” Castiel says as he crushes dream-root into a beer.

“Why do I have to drink it again if you’re going into my head” Dean whines at the ghastly drink.

“Because you need to sleep instantly and I’m an Angel so I can use my powers to go into your head, it’s actually ten times easier than the standard ritual” Cas explains.

Dean sighs and John speaks up “what was it like in Y/N’s head?”

“Not good dad, she’s a fighter, obviously, but Lilith is definitely winning and after she got stabbed” Dean pauses “we just need to get her out.”

During the last fifteen minutes of re-gathering ingredients, Sam and Dean had filled John in on everything he had missed so far, including the fact that Y/N was practically dead thanks to Lilith and that Y/N and Sam were actually dating and in love and all other “cringe valentine crap” according to Dean, to which John smiled and muttered “yeah I called it years ago.”

“Alright then, round two here I come” Dean announces as he quickly downs the disgusting drink for the second time that day.

“Remember to think as best you can Dean” Sam reminds him.

“Yeah, yeah Sam, I got ya” Dean says as he settles himself on the bed, it takes barely five minutes before Dean’s out again and Cas springs into action.

He places his hand on Dean’s forehead and closes his eyes “I will now search for the co-ordinates.”

Meg rolls her eyes “he thinks he’s a surgeon.”

“Why are you here?” John asks.

“Why not? Scared I’m double-crossing everyone here?” Meg smirks “it was actually Sam who suggested the double-crossing of yours truly, so it’s not me you should be watching out for” Meg says with a wink.

John sighs “well I suppose we are in biblical times.”

“That we are” Sam agrees as he takes a swig from his beer.

* * *

Exploring Dean’s mind is not an easy task to do, it is so filled up that Cas feels like he’s looking for a needle in a haystack, the problem with Dean’s mind is that there are so many traumatic repressed memories begging to be released that Cas needs to trudge through them before even finding the core of anything.

After what seems like forever he finally catches a glimpse of the Winchester sat at a park bench “Dean? Come on, show me where the co-ordinates are.”

“Took you long enough” Dean complains “I’ve been waiting on this damn bench for ages, where have you been?”

“Sifting through your repressed memories” Cas says bluntly.

“Sounds nice, you uh, didn’t see anything did you?”

Cas rolls his eyes “no Dean, now come on, we’re running out of time.”

“Alright, geesh” Dean walks Cas around until they’re standing outside an abandoned factory “this is where we were in her mind.”

Cas nods and they enter the building, faintly _Elvis_ can be heard in the background “this is familiar, I think she’s in that room through there” Dean points to a rusted looking door and they both walk in.

As they enter the room they can see a double of Dean talking to Y/N, tied to a chair and desperately trying to get something, anything.

“ _No way Y/N, what about Sam huh? You listen to me Y/N, you are a fighter, you can beat this bitch, now tell me Y/N, tell me what you wanted to tell Sam.”_ Dean turns and whispers to Cas “this is so weird, seeing myself talk to Y/N.”

“ _No, but I can save Sam, please let me save Sam”_ Cas sighs “just don’t try to interact with yourself, it could affect the entire memory, in fact don’t touch anything, at all.”

“ _Y/N…”_ Dean chuckles “Like the butterfly affect huh?”

Cas frowns “I don’t know what that is.”

“It’s a- uh-, never mind, look sh! Now she’ll say it now.”

“ _I know where it is, it’s buried in the Atlantic Ocean the co-ordinates are **14.5994° S, 28.6731° W** ”_

Cas closes his eyes then opens them again “14.5994° S, 28.6731° W, I’ve got it, I’m going to go now, hold on Dean I’ll wake you in a minute” then Cas is gone.

“Great, I’ll just wait in my own mind then.”

* * *

“Okay that’s good Clarence, let’s go and get it then” Meg says as Cas tells them all the successful news.

“What do you mean ‘go and get it’ it’s in the middle of the ocean” John says confused.

“I am a celestial being, I can get this from the ocean quite easily” Castiel assures.

“Well off you go then!” Dean commands “tick tock.”

Both Meg and Cas blink away as the boys begin to pack up the room “what are you doing?” John asks.

“Well the showdown isn’t gonna be in this little motel room is it? Some biblical tirade in a poxy motel probably full of STI’s will just be an embarrassment as they write it in the history books” Dean says as he shoves a gun in his back pocket and another in a duffel.

“You think this will be written in history?” Sam asks, loading up his own gun.

“Don’t you? I mean this is pretty biblical” Sam just shrugs “what about you dad, what do you think?”

John sighs “I’m just thinking we need to get this over and save Y/N.”

Sam nods and grabs his bag “alright Dean, where are we going?”

“Abandoned factory, right off route 94” he says, unlocking the door and leading the way out.

“How’d you know of this place?”

Dean sighs “it came to me in a dream.”

Sam quirks his eyebrow, as they get out he walks to the impala to put the bags in but Dean stops him “we are um taking the Impala right dad?”

John chuckles “yes boys, I’ll take the truck, you lead the way.”

They get in and Dean starts to drive, they drive in silence for about 15 minutes, John is still following closely behind when Sam decides to speak “so why here, why this factory?”

“This is where Lilith is keeping Y/N, when I went in her mind I recognised this place, it’s an abandoned onion factory, I ganked a ghost a few years back here so I recognised it” Dean explains.

Sam almost explodes “what! What the hell Dean? You’re leading us straight to Lilith with no plan, are you possessed?!”

“Calm down Sam, no I’m not _possessed_ I know what I’m doing, we can’t summon Lilith again, she’ll know what’s coming and will kill us straight away, or well, she’ll kill me. Anyway, the minute we get there she’ll know, but it will catch her off guard, even if just a little it will be enough to give us the upper hand, all we gotta do his shoot her, get Cas to resurrect Y/N then summon Lucifer and trap him in the mystic egg” Dean explains, as if it were the easiest plan ever.

Sam lets out a laugh “Dean, seriously? Is that all? This is never gonna work!”

“Ye have little faith Sammy” Dean says as he pulls over some gravel toward the factory “besides, it’s too late to turn back now.” Sam sighs and Dean looks over “c'mon trust me Sam, you really think I’d be doing this if I didn’t think it would work?”

“Alright Dean fine, I trust you, I just hope this works out, for Y/N’s sake.”

Dean nods his head and stops the engine, the brothers exit the Car and John pulls up shortly after “so why are we here, what’s the plan?”

“Lilith is in there right now, and she knows we’re here by now, it will have caught her off guard, what we need to do is lure her out here and just get a clean shot” Dean tells his father.

“Doesn’t seem too difficult” John says as he pulls out the colt.

“Yeah, accept for the fact that we can’t technically shoot her until Cas comes back, because Cas is the only one who can bring Y/N back, if we wait too long then that’s it, she’s really gonna be dead” Sam says.

“So we have to stall her?” John asks.

Sam nods and Dean replies “not only that but I guess we better hope that Lucifer doesn’t turn up just yet, because we don’t exactly have any back-up.”

John shakes his head and sighs in frustration “this is suicide Dean.”

“I know dad, but it’s Y/N, we don’t have a choice and time’s up.”

* * *

“Which dress, the red or the black one?”

You sigh “I really don’t care Lilith, just pick a fucking dress.”

“No, I need to look beautiful” she says, still admiring both dresses against your body in a cracked mirror.

“I don’t get it, why are you dressing up anyway? Or why are you dressing me up? Picking a nice dress for the funeral already?” You jest.

Lilith laughs “when you die it’ll be bloody and disgusting, but also oddly satisfying” she huffs “anyway, my dearly beloved is making an appearance today, and I wanna look my best.”

“Wait, Lucifer? How, Sam hasn’t consent-.”

“Yeah believe me, I know, he’s found a temporary vessel, the guy’s name was Nick, very righteous but of course not the true Vessel so he won’t hold well, but he’s on his way, he’ll be here soon, so which dress?”

Even though your panic ebbs away at Sam having consented to Lucifer, it still rises at the thought of Lucifer having surfaced “how soon?”

Lilith sighs “real soon, maybe ten minutes, so I need to pick a dress right now, oh and maybe a-” she pauses mid sentence.

“What is it, why did you stop talking?”

A sadistic smile crosses Lilith’s face “well I wasn’t expecting this but more the merrier I suppose.”

“What are you talking about?” You demand.

“Your boyfriends have just turned up, now isn’t this going to be fun, Lucifer can finally meet his true vessel.”


	18. Evil Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between you, the boys and Lucifer and Lilith - how will it go? Will you be successful and will you even get your body back? 
> 
> Warnings for: Violence (Canon) and Language.

“Okay, well are you sure we have to wait for Castiel? I mean, why is there a set time that he can bring Y/N back” John questions.

“I don’t really know, all I know is that Cas said it’s risky enough as it is to steal people from Heaven, the longer she’s there the longer they can track her whatever that means” Dean answers, loading another gun.

Sam coughs and wipes his nose nervously “what if she doesn’t go to Heaven” he says looking at the ground.

“She will son, don’t you worry” John assures.

“What is it that we’re not worrying about?” Lilith walks out into the middle of the gritty gravel and dirt on the ground, all three men look up at the demon possessing your body “you like my outfit? I was getting sick of wearing flannel and oversized jeans.”

Lilith stands wearing a black thigh length dress, it holds thick straps over your shoulders and looks as though it is made from leather, it pushes your boobs up and compliments your figure “personally I think it’s a bit tacky” Dean says shrugging.

“Don’t like your women in leather then, Dean?” She says smirking “that’s alright, it’s not for you anyway, it’s for Lucifer, when he arrives shortly.”

“What do you mean ‘shortly?’ I’m not going to say yes to him, ever” Sam says, determinedly.

Lilith chuckles “he has another vessel, albeit a temporary one, but enough to watch the show as I end you all just in time for Sam to relinquish his body as the permanent vessel.”

The brothers look perplexed a moment too long as John takes charge “enough talking, I say we get on with it” he says raising the colt and pulling back the safety.

“John Winchester, where did you get that ugly lump of metal from?”

John shrugs “an old friend, nervous now”?

“Hardly, you’ll have to kill Y/N first.”

“Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good.”

Lilith scowls “cold John, real cold, but your not wrong” she raises a hand and with her power flings the colt away from John and into the gravel somewhere.  
Dean runs toward Lilith but she also uses her power to fling him away “is that it? Just run at me?”

“Not quite” Sam says as he brings out a flask of holy water and starts to splash all of the contents onto your body while reciting an exorcism, this time your skin does begin to sizzle.

“Sammy” Lilith chuckles while grimacing “now that did hurt, what did you put in there?”

“It’s blessed by an Angel” he says while pulling out a different exorcism book.

“Castiel? Please, that barely tickled, next time try an arch Angel” Lilith growls while smacking the book from Sam’s hand.

John begins to recite something in Arabic before Lilith curls her hand and he collapses into a ball, whining in pain “enough, these weak parlour tricks are boring me now, I think I’ll kill father Winchester first.”

John is on the ground convulsing painfully and Dean cocks back a gun, he fires the gun at Lilith, not hitting her but enough to brake her from concentration “would you really shoot sweet Y/N?”

Dean says snidely “I missed on purpose so that we could distract you long enough to do this,” Lilith looks confused for a split moment before Sam grabs what looks like a crystal and places it on the ground about 4 feet from where Lilith is standing, as Sam places it down it glows a bright white followed by three other white glowing crystals placed strategically around Lilith.

“What the Hell is this, Sam?” She growls out.

Sam smirks “just a collection of ancient Peruvian crystals transported from a dark cave by your favourite Demon.”

“Meg?” Lilith snorts “that bitch, these won’t hold me for long you know.”

Dean shrugs “we don’t need you there forever, just long enough to get a clean shot.”

“You kill me and you kill Y/N, is it really worth it?” Lilith turns to Sam “Sam? You’d really shoot your girlfriend, right in the face”?

“You’re just going to kill us all anyway” Sam justifies.

“You really are as smart as they say” an unfamiliar voice says as a man walks up through the gravel.

“Who the Hell are you?” John demands the stranger.

The man chuckles “I’m hurt that you don’t know, hey sweetheart, are they giving you a tough time?”

Sam almost chokes “Lucifer.”

All three men stand staring at the literal Devil “yup, the one and only and I think you’re my vessel Sammy, so if you just wanna go ahead and say yes, we can all get this show on the road!”

“No” Sam grits out “I will never say yes to you, screw you.”

Lucifer sighs “well I figured you’d say that Sam, so it’s a good thing I came prepared with some of my favourite toys.”

Lucifer clicks his fingers and his eyes glow bright red, Dean grabs his gun and starts firing rounds off at Lucifer, the only affect they have is to push him back barely “okay, so I think it’s time to start killing some of you, get Sammy a little more motivated.”

Sam runs at Lucifer with John, both going in for a punch, Lucifer flings Sam away and begins to punch John, John reciprocates the punches, each barely having an effect, Dean comes up from behind “and three months ago I hadn’t even read the bible” he mumbles stabbing Lucifer in the back with a knife.

Lucifer turns around, throwing John effortlessly to the ground he glares at Dean “if you read the bible then you’ll surely know what I’m capable of” he says, shifting the knife from his back with some kind of power.

Dean stutters “yeah about that-” Dean doesn’t get to finish as he is too flung into the gravel.

Meanwhile, Lilith is trying to figure out a way to move the crystals, watching every movement from the backseat pains you and you try to persistently break through, but nothing is working, you can feel Lilith trying to break through the crystal barriers and it worries you as the boy’s fight against Lucifer and Lilith leading you to think that maybe this is what Castiel was on about when he told you previously in the lake that then wasn’t your time to die, maybe now was.

Lucifer is currently using his power to give Dean a brain aneurysm, John is barely conscience in the corner, his face completely bloodied by the fight and Sam is nursing a broken arm, begging Lucifer for his brothers life “just stop! Stop this you’re killing him!” 

“I know that Sam” Lucifer rolls his eyes “this is your last chance, I am willing to spare your brothers life in the next 5 seconds if you say yes.”

“You’re lying, you’ll just kill him after I say it” Sam cries out.

Lucifer shrugs “it’s called taking a chance, 4 seconds.”

Sam looks perplexed and broken down, from Lilith’s perspective you can see him about to say the words and it tears you up inside, until all of a sudden Dean stops convulsing and crying out, Lilith is instead.

John has a taser on Lucifer, practically frying him with it “is that, is that a taser?” Dean pants.

“Yeah, but the wiring inside is made up from melted down Angel Blades, so temporarily it should take him down, not for long though because he is a super Arch Angel, but it should be long enough for us to get the Hell out of here” John explains.

“Jesus MacGyver, got anything else in there?” Dean comments as Lucifer falls to the ground.

“Wait, you wanna leave?” Sam asks.

“Sam, I know what you’re thinking but we don’t stand a chance against them, Lilith is gonna break out soon and Lucifer won’t be down for long, we need to leave son, make a new plan, there’s no way we’re get out of this alive” John tries to frantically explain.

Sam scoffs “so you just wanna run? They’d find us straight away and kill you both on sight then Lucifer will torture will me until I say yes, we need to end this now, there’s no more time for planning.”

John sighs “I know son, but either way it doesn’t sound like the odds are in our favours, at least if we go now we’ll have a chance.”

“So, you just wanna leave again? Like before when you left-”

“Actually Sam, it was you who left remember? So don’t try pulling that one on me.”

“Jesus will you two stop arguing, we don’t have time for this, I’m sorry Dad but I’m gonna have to agree with Sam on this one, leaving won’t change anything and we still have Cas and Meg to wait for” Dean says.

“Cas and Meg? Dean, do you see them anywhere? You should’ve known better than to trust a Demon and an Angel that trusts Demons!”

“Oh wow, that was fun, I feel a little more energised after that I think” Lucifer says as he gets up from the ground, brushing himself off “now John, that wasn’t very friendly was it?”

“Screw you” John bites out.

“Rude” Lucifer jests “but seriously enough playing around, Sam I think we’ve dragged this out enough now, don’t you?”

As Lucifer speaks he raises his hand as if to click his fingers and suddenly, as if all is in slow motion Dean falls to the ground, motionless, neck snapped and apparently dead, Sam looks with widened eyes and John is speechless “NO! DEAN!” Sam runs to his brothers body, picking up the lifeless form and shaking him frantically “Dean please” tears gathering Sam looks to Lucifer “you bring him back, now!”

“I told you Sam, I’m bored of this, your brother is dead and your father is about to join him until you just grow up and say yes, end this now.”

John growls from where he’s kneeling “you son of a bitch!”

Lucifer chuckles “bye bye John”, he raises his hands to click his fingers once again when suddenly there’s a gust of wind and Cas and Meg appear in the room, their appearance stops Lucifer from killing John.

“Hey, assbutt” Castiel calls as he throws a Molotov cocktail at Lucifer, Lucifer calls out in pain and blinks away as he erupts in flames.

“Lucifer!” Lilith shouts as he blinks away, she turns to Cas “you’re next!”

Meg scoffs “shut up you bitch, I can’t wait to bury you away for thousands of years.”

Lilith chuckles “you think that’s gonna happen? Oh Meg he’ll be back, and when he’s back he’s gonna slaughter you.”

“Cas!” Sam calls for the Angel, still holding his brother “he’s dead, Cas.”

Castiel walks up to Dean’s body and places a hand on his forehead “yes, he is” he looks up at Sam “I can bring him back, but not now.”

Sam snivels “with Y/N you mean?” John questions.

Cas nods “yes, I will bring them both back but we don’t have long.”

As Castiel is speaking Lucifer appears, looking more than angry “Castiel, the most useless Angel of them all” he spits out as he approaches Cas “hope it was worth it” he says, about to obliterate the Angel.

“Hey, Lucifer, don’t forget me” Meg calls out, Lucifer turns briefly from the Angel.  
“Naamah, it’s been a while” he greets.

“Not long enough” Meg says “don’t call my unicorn useless, asshole.”  
Lucifer looks confused as Meg pulls out an egg shaped weapon “is it Easter already?”

Meg snorts “Lucifer, leave” Lilith demands.

Sam stays by his brothers side as Meg and Cas stand with the egg “it’s alright Lilith, I’m sure whatever it is will backfire lovely back in their faces.”

“No Lucifer, you need to leave, the weapon, it’ll-”

“Will it kill me?”

Lilith stutters “well no but..”

“Then it doesn’t matter” he approaches Meg “I’ll be having that thanks” he uses his power to pull the egg from Meg’s grasp.

“No!” Cas shouts as he uses a smite to try and take Lucifer down, the smite makes him fall and disrupts the egg, Cas grabs it and tosses it back to Meg.

“You are really starting to annoy me” Lucifer growls, Meg twists the egg open and begins to chant, Lucifer is about to smite Cas when he feels a pull down “what are you doing?”

“Happy Easter mother fucker” Meg continues to chant as Lucifer’s essence gets pulled from his vessel into the weapon.

“LUCIFER!” Lilith screams, pushing against the crystals until she finally cracks one away, it cracks in half leading the cage to break and her to be free, Lilith runs towards Meg whom has almost got all of Lucifer trapped in the egg, Cas intercepts Lilith and holds her with his celestial power until Meg has completed the exorcism.

Everyone is stunned as Meg stands with the golden egg, now containing Lucifer in her hands “well, that went better than expected, only one death” Sam glares at Meg and Lilith breaks from Cas’s hold.

“That’s it, prepare to die, all of you!” Lilith screams, she picks up a knife about to plunge it in her own stomach to kill you and has a gun in the other hand pointed at Sam, just as she’s about to let both go John pulls out the colt and shoots her right between the eyes, she glows a neon yellow and orange and then falls to the ground, finally dead.

Sam turns to John who is barely conscious holding the gun up “is it over yet?” Cas walks up to John and places two fingers on his forehead, healing all wounds.

“Almost, I need to go to Heaven now before it’s almost impossible to find them both” Cas explains.

“Well go, go now Cas, please hurry!” Sam pleads.

Cas nods his head then disappears, Sam sighs looking down at his brother and then at you, both dead and lifeless on the floor “what if he can’t find them?”

“He will Sammy, he will” John assures, even though he’s not so sure himself.


	19. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to get both Dean and Y/N back without consequences, meanwhile Meg can’t help but eye up John for the sake of her previous mission.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Daddy Kink  
> Language  
> Outside Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! For the most part this is the last chapter! Next will be the epilogue so I hope you've all enjoyed as much as I have, and if so show by leaving a like and review :)

Meg turns to John as Cas leaves “I’ve been looking for you, John.”

“Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it, Meg?”

Sam finally steps away from his brother “Meg, don’t do this, it’s over now.”

She shrugs “exactly, I could take you now, down to the Underworld and get a hefty reward for it, why is it that everyone wants you, John?”

John steps forward “I don’t know Meg, probably because I have a lot of weapons, like these,” John pulls out the colt, slightly threatening Meg with it.

Meg rolls her eyes “like you’d waste a bullet like that on me, anyway you can relax, taking you to Hell would be a nightmare with these two idiots on my tail” Meg says pointing to Sam and Dean “well I mean Sam would.”

“Shut up Meg” John scowls.

“That and the fact that Azazel will no longer be needed now that uprising is no longer happening” Meg says smugly.

John sternly turns to Meg “what do you know of Azazel?”

“Just that he’s not gonna be resurfacing anytime soon now that the apocalypse is on hold, sorry Johnny-O, looks like revenge is gonna have to wait” Meg says nonchalantly.

“That’s enough you two, how long do you think Cas will be?” Sam interjects.

“No clue, depends if bird boy has a hard time up there with all the other feather brains” Meg says casually, picking up the Lucifer egg once again.

“What are we gonna do with that?” Sam asks.

Meg looks at it like a dog with a bone “I’ll bury it in the ocean somewhere.”

John scoffs “like we’re just gonna leave you alone with that.”

“Well you don’t really have a choice, what are you gonna do? Wrap it in flannel and-“

“I said enough” Sam interrupts “just stop arguing, there’s nowhere we can put it dad, but we’ll make sure that Cas goes with her to bury it.”

John sighs but nods “fine.”

Meg smirks “sure thing, as we all apparently trust Castiel so much here.”

“Right Meg, what exactly is your relationship with Castiel again?” Sam questions.

Meg shrugs “complicated, we’ve known each other for a while, you could say.”

  
“You seem to know a lot about each other.”

“So? You and Dean seem to know a lot about each other, anything going on there?”

John coughs “okay that’s enough of that, how longs it been now?”

“Like twenty-minutes, is that too long?” Sam threats looking down at your body, the bullet hole in your head almost looks surreal, and for a split-second Sam feels crazy waiting for you to wake up, a part of him thinks he should just bury you and walk away back into reality.

“Heaven is a big place Sam, it’s not gonna take five-minutes” Meg reasons.

* * *

Pacing, pacing and some more pacing, it was all you could do, tried sitting still and that didn’t work, tried to go on your laptop and that didn’t work either, you even made a bagel but couldn’t eat it, so now you were back to pacing.

You knew that you were in Heaven, well, you were 80% percent sure, everything eluded to you being awoken from a bad dream, the minute the bullet from John hit you, you woke up in a bed, a nice big bed in what looked to be some neat little cottage home, however, it was clearly too good to be true, a retired hunter at your age? Yeah right, as if hunters can even retire. The place is beautiful, everything you’ve wanted, which of course isn’t too much considering you’d never wanted much in the first place, not even a normal life really. 

Despite everything feeling real, smelling real and even tasting real, you knew that it couldn’t be, and you had yet to see either of the boys make an appearance yet, there was a picture of you and Sam on your fridge door, him kissing your cheek making for a nice family photo and then another with you and the three Winchester men, but you hadn’t heard so much as a squeak from anyone, leading you to believe that something must be off.

Pacing was finally getting boring after the nth time of you doing it, however, you had nothing else to do, you were just walking to your laptop again when the door burst open “Dean?”

“Y/N, thank God, or well thank whatever, I didn’t think I’d ever find you” he says pulling you into a hug.

You hug him back briefly then pull back “what are you talking about? This is Heaven, right?”

Dean chuckles “yeah, I broke out of my Heaven and have been trying to find you ever since, all sorts of sirens and whatever have been set off though so I hope Cas hurries up and gets us.”

Your head was once again whirring with confusion “sirens? What do you mean- and how did you find my Heaven? Also, Dean, why are you in Heaven?”

“Weird siren thingys have been going off since I broke out, Heaven seems to be in a chronological order of last name and I looked for Winchester first, I think this is supposed to be shared with Sam, also which is why luckily you were here and not somewhere by your last name, oh and I died” Dean explains.

“What do you mean ‘you died’!?”

Dean raises an eyebrow “you saw Lilith kill me? Don’t worry though because I’m sure Cas will arrive shortly.”

“No, I didn’t! What the Hell Dean, there came a point where Lilith had so much power I thought she was gonna win so I stopped watching, good thing by the sounds of it, is Sam dead too?”

“Stop worrying, Sam isn’t dead… well actually I don’t know he could be but I think he’d end up here if he was, right? Look anyway, there’s no point in thinking about all of that now, let’s just focus on trying to get Cas to us” Dean reasons.

  
You sigh “this has been a stressful year.”

Dean takes a brief moment to look around “your Heaven looks… nice, cosy.”

  
You roll your eyes “yeah well it may seem a little overly suburban right now but if Sam were here I imagine It’d be perfect.”

Dean scoffs “gross and mushy, should’a seen mine, booze, women and all the demons you could slay for free.”

“Yeah well it must be Heaven on Earth for you every day then.”

Dean chuckles “something like that,” part of you didn’t believe that was the image that Dean saw in his own Heaven, but you decided not to press him for it, this wasn’t the right time anyway.

As you and Dean banter some more, the sirens seem to get louder and for the first time you can hear them “why would Heaven have sirens?”

Shrugging, Dean turns toward the door “well I’m assuming that Cas isn’t the only Angel out there, maybe they need to be alerted when people are Heaven hopping or something, I mean at first did you even think you were dead?”

You shake your head “no, I mean I gathered obviously but I guess that would make sense.”

The door suddenly burst open and Cas runs in, pressing the door closed behind him tightly “Y/N, Dean, we don’t have much time, Dean, you shouldn’t have left your Heaven.”

“I thought it would be easier if you found us together” he says shrugging.

Cas sighs “you’ve set off almost every alarm, which makes it harder for me to get you both out at the same time, I’m going to have to send you one at a time, if I put both your bodies back together then the Angels will certainly feel the power surge and be here before I can finish the process.”

“Shit, what happens if they catch us?” You wonder.

Cas looks solemn “I don’t know, but I can’t imagine they’d save your space up here for any longer.”

Hell was something you really didn’t want to be thinking about right now “okay, let’s go then, if we don’t have much time we should probably start.”

Grabbing your arm, Cas reaches for a knife on your kitchen side “I’ll cut my arm then yours, join our blood and you should go back to your body” Cas explains.

  
“Should?” You question worriedly.

“Well nothing can ever be certain, but there is no reason for your essence to not want to go back to your own body” Cas answers, not really putting you at any ease.

He brings the knife down on his arm and instead of blood like you expect, there is a glow from his skin “I’ll be back straight after for you Dean.”

Dean nods to Cas affirmatively and Cas finally draws blood from your arm and connects the two, in a flash of white light you feel as though you are floating, everything feels weightless and finally at peace, personally you feel like this is more of a Heaven than where you had just been, no worries or weight of the world, it was like being in Limbo, until there was a heavy fast drop, like the drop on the highest roller-coaster, the feeling you get as your stomach tries to leap from your skin, you feel like your body has plummeted straight through the ground and for a second you almost contemplate the possibility that you have gone straight through the Earth and into Hell, until you feel it, that warm feeling that can only mean one thing, home.

* * *

Sam feels as though he’s been waiting for hours “how longs it been now?”

  
“Maybe about forty-minutes” John answers.

“You know, not to bring a downer to the party or anything but maybe there are just dead and Cas got captured up in Heaven meaning that we are just sitting here staring at a pair of dead bodies” Meg suggests.

Sam almost growls “just shut up Meg, why are you even still here anyway?”

“Well I can just leave, but I’d have to take this trinket with me” she says gesturing to the egg.

“Fine, but do you really think that Y/N is going to be happy when she sees you, after what you did to her?” Sam taunts.

“What did you do?” John asks cautiously.

Meg shrugs “just a bit of light torture” John approaches Meg angrily “oh come on, it seems like forever ago now, besides she’s fine, Sammy made sure of that, am I right?” She says with a wink.

“You’re lucky that damn Angel cares about you so much, because you’d be dead in a second if I thought we didn’t owe Cas a thing” John spits out.

“Yeah well too bad that you do, because here I am.”

Sam looks about ready to snap at Meg when suddenly your body jerks to life and sit up-right in a fast reaction gasping for breath “Jesus Christ, Sam?”

Sam rushes over to your body “Y/N? Y/N!” He grabs your body almost squishing you into him “I was getting seriously worried, fuck, how are you doing, what happened to you?”

“It’s okay Sam, we don’t need to talk about it, not now at least, I’m back now and Lilith and Lucifer are dead and we can finally move on” you say smiling.

Hugging you again, Sam kisses you on the cheek, clearly reluctant to let you go you have to practically break free from his hold “John” you say walking to him “Jesus, where have you been?”

John looks down trying to avoid your eyes but knows better and looks back up again “I thought it would be best if I tried to deal with this alone, I wanted to find Azazel and get revenge for what he did to Mary and Jessica, your mother and your aunt Caroline but it became much bigger than that when the Apocalypse started and then of course you and Sam would have to be the prime vessels for those monsters, so in the end it was all a mute attempt to save you all.”

You sigh and look into John’s haggard eyes “I forgive you John, you did what you thought you had to do and all I can say is that at least we had each other” you say looking toward Sam “shooting me in the face however, different story.” You both chuckle at that then you turn to Sam “speaking of, do I have a bullet hole in my head?”

Sam smiles “no, must’ve all healed up, in fact-” Sam walks over to you and lifts and exposed arm, looking for where he knows there is scar tissue “I don’t think you have any scars at all.”

Looking down at your body you now realise that what Sam was saying must be true, the leather dress is stained with blood making you look like some kind of knock-off vampire slayer, but the scars and dents, all gone “wow, that’s amazing.”

“Isn’t that sweet” Meg chirps up.

You turn to Meg and scowl “what the fuck is she doing here?”

“Believe it or not she actually helped us” Sam explains.

“She stuck a fucking knife into my hand” You growl.

Meg snorts “oh come on, I’d say we’re even now, besides not like there’s a scar anymore oh and I saved you from that guy remember? So not all bad.”

Sam looks at you questioningly but you shake your head as if to tell him another time, at that moment Dean’s body jerks forward also, gasping for breath “well wasn’t that fun.”

You laugh and the boys help him up “hey Dean” you walk over to him and begin lifting his shirt up.

“Woah there sweetheart, do I look like Sam to you?”

“Shut up I’m just checking for something, yeah look, no more scars, we’re scar free” you announce proudly.

Dean grabs his shirt and hikes it up, looking at his own abdomen “now that is amazing” he says admiring himself.

Clearing her throat Meg once again makes her presence known “hate to break up this wonderful reunion but anyone know where Cas might be?”

You look to Dean and he shrugs “I don’t know, he just did the blood thing and then poof.”

As if on cue, Cas appears in front of them all but looking rather beat up “what happened?” Sam asks.

“Heaven is chasing me, they know I let two people out but they’re not sure who yet, all they know is that it’s big, I need to keep low for a while, I’ll go with Meg to hide the Lucifer Egg and then secure that Lilith is indeed gone” he hurriedly explains.

“Will you be alright?” You ask.

He nods “hopefully, I shouldn’t be gone for long, it depends if Heaven figures out it was you two and if they are willing to accept why I did it, for the future.”

“What do you mean by ‘future’?” Sam asks.

“I told you before, your time isn’t now” Cas says before walking to Meg “I really must go now.”

“Cas, wait!” You quickly run up to him and pull him into a hug “thank you for everything you’ve done.”

Cas hugs you back “don’t worry Y/N, I will always look out for the Winchesters” and with that, him and Meg were gone.

* * *

“Well I would say that is the least messy scene we’ve had to walk away from” Dean says as he drives through the highway “no bodies, just some blood, awesome.”

Sam rolls his eyes “nice, Dean.”

“Do you think Cas will be okay?” You ask from the back, sat next to Sam as Dean and John take the front.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay Y/N, he seemed to know what he was doing” John assures.

You nod then snuggle down into Sam’s arms “anyone up for going to a bar?” Dean asks.

Everyone almost groans in delight “yes please” you practically beg.

Dean pulls up at what looks like a biker bar but you don’t mind, you’re not even sure if there’s a motel nearby but somehow, you’ll make it work in the Impala, you’ll probably sleep on Sam or something because what was that again? Oh yeah, Sam was finally yours.

You all order food and hefty amounts of drink to go around like you’re all Vikings or something, then Sam suggests a game of pool and the two of you go to play while Dean and John stay seated at the booth “I was so worried about you Y/N, honestly I could barely think straight” Sam says as he pots a red ball.

“It’s okay Sam, I mean it was horrible sure, and I probably will have some nightmares and problems down line of course, but as long as you’re there with me, what more can I ask for?”

Sam sighs and leans into you “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that, yes I’ll be with you baby every step I just wish it were me and not you.”

“Yeah, and how would that help anything? It’s over now Sam, we’re finally free, we defeated the motherfucking Devil! Now I don’t know about you but I think I wanna celebrate” you say, twirling the pool cue around.

Sam smirks “well I suppose you are right, celebrations are in order.”

* * *

After two more games of pool, six shots each, a tequila and two ciders you and Sam were sat outside the bar and on the floor, flicking empty bottle caps and trying to see who could get it furthest “this is unfair, you have long arms” you complain.

Sam chuckles “it’s not about long arms, it’s about ai-” brief hiccup “aim, and distance.”

“My aim and distance is impeccable thank you very much” you say defiantly.

“Yeah I know, you’ve got good aim” Sam sighs “just not long arms.”

“I knew it!” You exclaim as though Sam just revealed his biggest secret “this game just became stupid.”

“Oh, and it wasn’t already?” He slurs

You laugh “I can’t believe we’re sat in this disgusting STI infested carpark right now” you look at Sam “I’m the girl – woman, no, lady! You should not let me sit on the gross floor.”

“Where would you rather sit, m’lady?”

“On here” you shift around until you’re sat on Sam’s lap “this is much better” you look into Sam’s eyes, both of you drunk as sailors and share a deep moment of security before you speak again “you know what I’ve missed? This” you lean in slowly and kiss him on his soft lips, Sam wraps his arms clumsily around your back and begins to kiss you back, tongues slipping and sliding against each other, welcoming a different kind of home.

“You feel so nice Y/N” Sam mumbles as he squeezes you slightly tighter, probably just to make sure that you’re still there.

“Sam, you wanna go somewhere, and really celebrate?” You ask, nipping his lip.

He nods his head, “let’s go tell Dad and Dean.”

You continue to bite his lip and move down to his neck until Sam grumbles and pushes you off “stop distracting, c’mon.”

Reluctantly you get up and follow Sam into the bar, it’s probably early hours morning by now and you find Dean at the bar “where’s John?”

Dean points to the booth “practically asleep, the old man can’t hold it like he used to” he says chuckling.

“Okay, well Sam and I are gonna head out, so keep your phone on in case we get into any trouble or whatever” you say hurriedly.

“Yeah alright” as you both turn to go Dean calls your name again “oh, and stay the Hell out of my car!”

Sam rolls his eyes but you can’t help but to giggle “if we don’t go to his car where do we go?”

Sam looks around as you both stand outside, then he turns to you “woods maybe?”

Staring at the woods for a good few seconds you then look back at Sam “it’s like every teenage horror movie.”

Sam just shrugs “we could always wait.”

You scoff “horror movies don’t scare me, let’s go.”

You both trudge off into the woods, not too deep but deep enough that you’re not in view of the public, along the way you keep nipping at Sam’s collar and he whispers dirty promises into your ear until he finally slams you against a tree “outside sex, check that one off the list.”

“You have a list?” 

“Not yet, but I think we can make one” you say biting your lip.

“Oh yes we can” Sam agrees, hoisting your legs to wrap around his as he nips and bites your neck, leaving various hickies, you pull at his shirt undoing the first few buttons but quickly get bored and then move on to his belt buckle. The thing about your outfit was that apart from washing away any visible blood stains, you were still wearing that leather dress, so access was about as easy as could be.  
Sam moves one hand up your leg and begins inching higher until he feels your thong “wearing a thong, that’s new.”

“Yeah well don’t get used to it, it wasn’t my choice” you thought that might deter the mood, the hint at Lilith but nothing changes, Sam slips one hand into your thong and feels your dripping slit, he strokes that one finger teasingly against your lips and pokes gently in, “Sam” you’re already moaning.

Sam has his belt undone thanks to you and his zipper down, you pull his almost hard cock out and begin to pump it with your hand, Sam lets out an arousing groan against your neck and finally slips a finger into your wanting hole “you like that Y/N? Getting fingered against a tree like a whore.”

You moan an affirmative yes as he picks up the pace with his long fingers, you begin to follow and pump his cock faster, you finally feel the pearl of pre-cum at his tip and begin to swirl it around lavishly coating his rock hard cock with the natural lubricant “Sam, you’re so long, hard, can’t wait to feel your cock pounding inside of me.”

Sam nips your ear lobe and pushes one hand up to your breast, pulling down the neckline of the dress and exposing it, he laves the nipple and blows warm air onto it which contrasts with the cool air of the night, he bites on to your sensitive nipple which has you bucking with surprise and on to his fingers “I’m gonna cum Sam, fuck!” You let go and cum for the first time, dripping down on to his arm and you can feel Sam’s cock twitch at the action.

Sam pulls his fingers out and licks them clean, he then takes his cock from your hand and rips your thong apart with the other hand “you ready baby?”

“Yes Sam” you beg, he reaches down into his jean pocket and pulls out a condom wrapper “prepared? Were you planning this?” You accuse.

Sam chuckles “well no, not exactly this.”

“Where did you get a condom from?”

“When I went to the toilet earlier I made a detour to Dean’s car, figured after our pool foreplay we would probably end up doing something like this” he justifies.

You hum satisfied “alright baby, I need you now, please Sam.”

Sam looks at you with deep arousal “what was that baby girl?”

You sigh frantically “please Sam, I need it.”

“Okay sweetheart, ready for a pounding?”

“Yes, daddy please” you beg.

Sam stops just at your entrance and looks at you “did you just call me daddy?”

You blush “uh, slip of the tongue?”

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how hard that gets me, what do you want from me, _princess_?” 

You almost cum on the spot “I want your big cock _daddy_ , please.”

“Alright baby girl” Sam finally slams home and begins thrusting in with long hard strokes into your soaking pussy, no gentle pace just a hard fast rut against the tree and you love it, you love the feeling of Sam fucking up into your pussy and he begins to maul one breast in his hand and it makes you feel on fire.  
Your walls clench down on Sam and he groans out “fuck baby, so good” he keeps fucking you as you slide up and down the tree, the bark is scraping your back but you don’t care, all you can feel is Sam, inside you, on you, around you, just Sam everywhere.

“Cum with me Sam, please baby, fuck ah- I’m gonna, Saaam!” You try to hold off and Sam keeps pounding relentlessly.

“It’s okay baby, you can cum, I’m cumming now anyway, fuck Y/N, yes so good, fuck” you both release at the same time, Sam pumping his cum inside of the condom, but you still feel it filling you up, you’re practically convulsing against his body.

After your come down about five minutes later you lay on him in leaves and dirt on the floor

“Sam?”

“Yes Y/N?”

“I guess so much for ‘no more scars’ huh?”

Sam looks to your back and sees the little scratches from the tree “does it hurt?”

“No”

He just snuggles with you tighter until another five minutes go by, “what if a werewolf comes now?”

Sam sighs “well, we’d probably die.”

“Damn, not something I thought a Winchester would say” you say teasingly.

Sam chuckles then fidgets “speaking of, people seem to call you Winchester quite often, like when they refer to us, right?”

“Yeah I guess, it’s just easier I suppose.”

Sam swallows nervously “well what if, I dunno, what if you wanted to make it official, like marriage.”

You turn to look at Sam surprised “you wanna get married?”

“Well, I want to marry you, and Y/N Winchester has a good ring to it” he explains.

“Are you not saying this because you’ve had a few drinks?”

“What? No! I mean, yeah I have but any time Y/N, I would ask you, I just don’t think there’s a right time, you know with the kind of people that we are” he says shyly.

You smile “yeah well of course I’d marry you Sam, I’d love to be Mrs Sam Winchester, just so long as we don’t get into one of those stupid marriage ruts.”

Sam chuckles “they’ll be plenty of rutting, don’t you worry.”

You gasp “absolute filth” you scold then lean down to kiss him, “do you have a ring?”

“No, not yet, I’ll get you one though don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried, I was just wondering what that is in your pocket, but if it’s not a ring box then I think I have a good idea” you say smirking.

Sam kisses you “oh Y/N, you have no idea.”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump of your life through the years and where it has taken you with Sam.  
> You'll also get to see where Meg and Cas end up.  
> And there's even a snippet of happiness for Dean.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Language  
> Smut  
> Abortion talk

Twelve years later, yep, it’s been a whopping decade since you finally had your dream come true and bagged Sam Winchester. And yeah, twelve years later and you’re still together, that can only prove how idiotic you two were as the years go by for not being together years before, but you’re together now and that’s all that matters.

A lot has changed in the past decade and a bit, mainly Sam’s hair has grown longer, it’s now at shoulder length but you don’t mind, you like it that way, you think Sam might’ve gotten even taller (how is that even possible?) Dean has also grown a little but Sam still reigns with his ‘giant’ status. 

Unfortunately, not all has been so good, John died about ten years ago due to the uprising of Azazel, although he never truly got his revenge you guys sure did. It was a tough time for you and the boys, having to deal with the death of John, but getting that little bit of justice made it all the better. You’d all also been through ups and downs, more demons and monsters, actual Arch Angels and Reapers and you’d even died a few times (yes, apparently you weren’t a Winchester if you hadn’t died at least once.)

Speaking of Winchester, you and Sam did marry.

* * *

It was 2007 when you decided to go ahead and do it, although you had been engaged for almost two years it seemed that now would be the time you would finally tie the knot. Well, maybe it wasn’t a case of decision but more that you may have forgotten that you were actually engaged. Ok it sounded bad, but in both of your defences you had been so busy with hunting and something would always come up to distract you until one day when a Demon literally pointed it out as it tied you down to a chair “that’s a nice rock you got on your finger there” Sam had officially bought you a beautiful ring shortly after he proposed “I think I might keep it for myself after I’m done with you” the Demon growled.

You roll your eyes “yeah because it’s the only thing close to a proposal that you’ll ever get.” Well that earned you a slap, but luckily Sam and Dean had bust in by that time, stabbing the Demon with an Angel blade and setting you free.

As you walked back to the car you brought it up to Sam “Sam? I know this might sound weird, but do you ever forget that we’re actually engaged?”

Sam looked at you for a second and you worried that he might be annoyed at what you said, but then he spoke “yeah sometimes, I didn’t want to say anything though because it does sound quite bad.”

“Well, you do want to get married, right? Like it’s not just a gesture?”

“Of course, Y/N, if you wanted to get married now I’d do it” he says sincerely.

You chuckle “maybe not right now but I think anytime soon is as good as any, there’s never gonna be a perfect time” you admit.

“Alright Y/N, don’t worry, I’ll sort it.”

Soon after that Dean located a registry office and you found a simple white dress when you went on a rare shopping spree. Sam was going to wear his neatest fed suit and you also found a small veil and white heels in a cheap shop, you’d probably throw it away after but you still wanted to look nice on what was essentially your wedding day, even if it wasn’t traditional at all

Dean was going to be your witness but obviously you wanted him to be there also “you nervous Sam?” Dean asks his brother.

“Maybe a little, but it’s not cold feet I don’t feel scared enough for it to be that, honestly I just can’t wait to marry her” Sam admits.

“Good answer” Dean says “now get in there and marry that girl” he says shoving Sam toward the doors.

Sam enters the room and his breath is taken away by the sight of you, you don’t think you look anything special, and you don’t really but to Sam, you look extraordinary. As the minister (rather monotonously) speaks Sam can’t keep his eyes off of you and nor you him, then finally comes the “I do” and you’re exchanging rings then kissing and Dean is applauding and the minister is lighting up a cigarette, and you are finally married.

* * *

A year later you get a mysterious phone call from your cousin, Adelaide. Adelaide is the daughter of your aunt Caroline whom was killed by Azazel, “so we’re going to go on an eighteen-hour drive all the way to Idaho because Adelaide wants you to?” Dean confirms.

The boys had met your cousin when you were all younger, so young that you couldn’t have been older than ten and you hadn’t heard from her since. She knew about hunting and all the monsters that came with it but she had never wanted to be in the life, much like Sam she decided that the family business wasn’t for her, except she managed to get out early when she was about sixteen and was successful unlike Sam. She went to med school and got a medical degree now working as a Doctor/Surgeon, you only knew this because you checked in every now and then, you hadn’t even heard from her regarding her own mother’s death so this was most unusual.

“Look, Dean, you know how weird this is, we can’t ignore it” you reply while packing a bag.

He sighs “yeah I know, it’s just a long ass drive, s’all.”

Sam walks in with his bag packed and smirks “you sure that’s the only reason?”

“Yes, shut up Sam” Dean snaps.

You look at Sam confused “someone spill.”

“Dean has a crush on Adelaide” Sam explains.

“Can it Sam, I was fifteen” he says annoyed.

“Don’t worry about it Dean, I’m sure we’ll be in and out” you say then pause “wait, I thought you fancied me when you were fifteen?”

Dean looks at you “I’m not a one man kind of guy.”

You roll your eyes “I’m glad I picked the right brother.”

When you arrive in Idaho, despite being a Doctor Adelaide seems anything but, she looks like the complete opposite of you with bleach blonde hair (really bleach, badly dyed) and visible dark roots. Her hair is long, really long and about hip-length, it’s straight but you know that Adelaide’s natural hair is curly, she also has pink lipstick and perfectly plucked eyebrows (something you’d never get time for.) “He killed all of them, there is no one left” she says pointing to the hospital ward, now empty.

“Jesus Christ, how do you take out an entire hospital?” Sam asks examining the scene, there is blood and destruction everywhere.

“Why aren’t you dead?” You ask.

“Charming, I wasn’t on duty at the time but whatever it was is finishing off those who weren’t I know I’m next” she explains.

“How do you know it’s Demons?”

“CCTV” she explains as she switches on a tape.

You all watch in fascination as one Demon takes people out, ward by ward, but specifically focusing on the staff more than the patients “what kind of Demon is that?”

You’d later find out that the Demon was actually Harold Shipman, yes that’s correct, one of Britains most prolific serial killers also known as Dr Death. He was known to have killed over one-hundred patients before being caught and finally dying in 2004, however, apparently, he made some sort of deal and as a result came back as a Demon (um, not good), he was specifically going after Doctors as he felt that his work was sacred and that everyone else was, for want of a better word, a pussy.

Luckily, you all ganked him and ended the tirade of Dr Death, Part 2. However, this was also the start of something new, the start of Adelaide becoming a hunter. She had always been so reluctant so it came as a surprise to you when she announced that she’d fake her death with the other Doctor’s and join you three on the road.

Adelaide had spent her whole life successfully up until then avoiding anything supernatural, and you told her that she could still walk away, but you thought that the incident in the Hospital really got to her because she practically threw away her degree and hit the road. You later discovered that it was all a coping mechanism to the loss she had suffered, she had had friends in the Hospital, previous lovers and superiors she had come to admire, so it came as no surprise that she wasn’t exactly mentally stable all the time.

She still kept up her long, dyed hair and flirted shamelessly with anyone she crossed paths with, her hunting skills were absolutely shocking and you knew that Dean was grinding his teeth down with aggravation every time she came along, which was every time. Until one day, about a year later, Adelaide was captured by some Demons and you had to go and rescue her, she had been missing for four days when you finally found her and something was completely different.

You later discovered that it was a Demon and a Djinn working together whom had captured your cousin, the Djinn had given Adelaide a wake-up call as the life she thought she wanted was not what she wanted at all. She decided that she would stop dying her hair and through her epiphany she even cut it short to about shoulder length, she stopped wasting time straightening it and let it adopt its natural wave, and she finally began taking Dean’s self-defence seriously, because despite her bleach-blonde, big boobed, bimbo façade, she was actually everything but that and very intelligent. So that was the story of how cousin Adelaide officially joined you, well the short version anyway.

In 2013 a miracle happened, you officially had a bat-cave, or the technical term, a Bunker. It belonged to The Men of Letters which were basically the posh version of hunters during the 1930s and it just so happened that Sam and Dean were supposed to be proteges of The Men of Letters, therefore weirdly and time-travel-y inheriting this Bunker.

The Bunker had everything you could ever dream of inside, there was lore on pretty much anything, ancient scrolls and artefacts and even weapons which Dean was immediately taken to. There were several bedrooms and bathrooms with working warm water and flushable toilets, there was even a shooting range, it was perfect, well almost.

There was one problem with the Bunker, and that problem being that when you first arrived Sam loved the books and artefacts so much that you were beginning to question if he loved them more than he loved you. Sometimes he wouldn’t go to bed because he was still up reading, sometimes during the day he would bypass a shopping trip to do some extra research, and sometimes he would pass up your methods of poorly executed seduction just so he could ‘really understand this new fact.’

Well by the first month you had had it, you stormed in, completely naked and said “Sam, Sam, hey look at me.”

Sam looks at you quickly then does a double take “Jesus Chri- Y/N, why are you naked?”

“Because it’s the only way you’ll pay any attention to me!” You moan “this Bunker is this best thing that has ever happened to us and you’re making me hate it by ignoring me for the stupid thing.”

Sam sighs “Y/N, I-”

“No Sam, I am your wife and you need to fuck me at least twice a week, literally I don’t ask for much, but it’s been a month Sam! So I’m going to the bedroom to touch myself and if you don’t come with me and help then don’t bother at all” you finish defiantly.

Sam is awestruck at your demands but the more he thinks about it the more you’re right, you haven’t had sex in almost a month and he had been neglecting your needs for these shiny new books, “I’m sorry Y/N, I was so wrapped up in all this new information that I completely forgot” he closes the book he was just reading and stands from the table “how could I resist this? Come on baby, Daddy’s gonna make it up to you.”

You smile triumphantly “he better, oh right also we really should hurry because I don’t actually know where Dean is and he could walk in any second.”

Sam rolls his eyes “come on then, I’ve got a month to make up for.”

Make up for a month he did.

“Sam, Jesu- fuck!” Sam was ploughing into you from behind as you were on all fours on your shared bed, you had already cum three times by now and the sweat was absolutely dripping from you, Sam hadn’t even cum once yet and you had no idea how he had the self-control.

Sam gripped your hips and continued his thrusting “fuck, baby girl you think you can cum again for me? Just one more time, just – fuck, just let go around my cock baby.”

Your eyes roll to the back of your head as Sam’s cock pounds into your sensitive pussy over and over again, you feel the beginnings of an orgasm and practically scream as you cum for the fourth and final time, Sam pumps into you a number of times before following you and finally pumping you full of his cum “fuck, Sam, I’d almost say it was worth the wait if I didn’t hate the wait so much.”

Sam chuckles and flips your body over for you as you’ve become boneless, he settles down next to you “don’t worry, I won’t make you wait that long again, ever.” Sam shifts in the duvet “we absolutely need to shower.”

No arguments with him there. The following morning you waltzed into the kitchen wearing only Sam’s shirt and a pair of panties, Dean was at the table with a coffee in one hand and his head in the other “morning” you mutter, heading toward the fridge.

“Morning?” He repeats “have a nice sleep?” He questions bitterly.

You look confused “um yes?”

At that time Sam also walks in, heading straight to the coffee pot “mornin’ Dean.”

“Yes well, now that you’re both here, do the words _‘yes Sam, harder, please Sam, I need it’_ ring any bells?” He says accusingly.

You blush deeply but Sam looks horrified “don’t say that again Dean, that’s gross.”

Dean rolls his eyes “once I had sex with a woman named Sam, it was quite awkward because she had these amazing tits and awesome figure but her name just really put me off, and then when I was fuck-” he cuts himself off from getting distracted “anyway, the point is you two wouldn’t have had to even hear that if you were just quieter last night” he grumbles.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad” you try and justify, even though you know it was.

“No Y/N, it was mortifying, I don’t care if you’re married keep it down or get your own damn place” he says finishing his coffee and dumping it in the sink.

“Alright fine” Sam agrees “we’ll wait until you’re not here, so, where’s Adelaide?”

Dean shrugs “I don’t know, probably hiding somewhere to get some rest from the two of you.”

You giggle “so Dean, when are you and her gonna start relieving some of this sexual tension?”

“I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Oh c’mon, the way you look at her when she’s not looking, and the way she stares at your butt when you’re not, just speak to her already” you say.

Dean sighs “yeah well, stay out of my business.”

“Do you know how frustrating it is to see two people who clearly like each other dance around one another and not do anything about it?” Sam says, sipping his coffee.

Dean stands from his chair and almost snorts “actually yes, I do.”

Well touché.

* * *

Castiel very rarely asked any of you for help, in fact even when the Apocalypse was threatening he never needed your help, it was you who needed his. So when Cas arrives at the Bunker looking rather forlorn and depressed while asking for help, you all become increasingly confused and worried.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, I feel so lost” he says as Dean leads him to the kitchen table.

“Tell us then Cas, we can’t help you unless you tell us” he says.

You take the seat opposite him and Sam stands by your side “Y/N, what would you ever do if you became pregnant?” Cas asks.

You look confused at first, as does Sam and Dean and you shrug not really knowing what to say while being put on the spot “um, gee I don’t know, I’d obviously tell Sam and then we’d talk about it, why are you asking?”

“Would you abort it?”

“Cas that kind of stuff is personal, but probably not” you answer honestly.

Cas looks solemn “Meg is pregnant.”

Well, that was certainly something that nobody else was expecting, you all allow an awkward silence briefly before you decide to speak up “well, where is she now?”

“This is why I need your help, a Nephilim is forbidden completely so imagine a Demon-Angel child and things appear even more worse, Meg wants to have an abortion because of this and I can understand the danger that this comes with, but I don’t want her to do it” he explains.

You feel for Cas and the predicament he is currently in “have you spoke to her?” Sam asks.

Cas sighs “I tried to but she said that she needed to be alone.”

“So you don’t actually know if she’s gone to get an abortion?” Dean questions.  
“No, but she had mentioned it and now I can’t find her.”

“Maybe she has just gone to think, this is a big thing and even if she does decide to get an abortion, it is her body, well um sort of” you trail off at the end.

Cas looks perplexed “how about I get you a beer and you stay here for a bit?” Dean suggests.

Cas seems reluctant but agrees “I have looked everywhere for her, it’s hopeless.”

Dean gives him the beer and you leave him to stew for a while, you’re all in shock at Castiel’s news and honestly what advice could you give? 

It was late at night and you were in bed with Sam almost asleep when you heard the bunker door open “Sam? Did you hear that?”

Sam looks down “yeah” you get off of him and you both grab some kind of clothing item before leaving the room, when you get to the kitchen you’re honestly surprised to see that it’s Meg “Meg? Why are you using the front door?”

“Powers have been on the fritz since this thing” she says gesturing to her stomach, Cas is also sat there.

“So, you didn’t get an abortion?” You wonder.

She snorts “no, I said I needed time to think and Clarence here went all over the top.”

You leave them both to it and as time goes by Meg has the baby, they name her Hope, an unusual name for the pair but Meg didn’t want to go Biblical and Cas didn’t want to go Satanic so they went somewhere in the middle. The baby of course wasn’t without its own cosmic consequences and you’d learn this as you had Adelaide in your face, waking you up from a delightful nap and announcing that Apocalypse now was happening.

* * *

So where did that leave you now? Well that was barely a taster of the events that had happened in your life, people would come and go, some you’d end up killing and some would try and kill you. It was now 2017 and you were still in the middle of trying to figure out how to close Hell’s gates, to rid the world of Supernatural evil but to also keep one side away from Hope, the other being Heaven which was ironically the more dickier side to try and negotiate with.

The battle had been going on for almost two years and although exhausting, it was still containable. You still had your Bunker headquarters and finally Dean and Adelaide were moving forward, (probably provoked by a near death experience courtesy of a witch and any last words?) The last words turned out to be quite meaningful. 

At this point, you were lying on a sofa, in the Bunker. Or more accurately lying on your husband whom was lying on a sofa while both reading books, with a fire stoking in the background and a record player playing Elvis in the background, “because I can’t help, falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh what a journey! This was my first ever series and while there were many ups and downs through making it, I managed to get it finished in the end, hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
